Holding Onto The Hero
by BnBfanatic
Summary: This is more of a revised/extended scene to the "Hero In The Hold" epi, rather than a tag or missing" scene. I added the ending I think we would have rather seen, and extended it to a few days after his rescue. Story cont'd in sequel: Mistaken Identity.
1. Still Trapped Inside The Ship

Holding Onto The Hero

**Hero In The Hold – Ending Scene(s) – Rewritten & extended**

_**S**__**ummary:**_

_At first - my version of the story isn't __too__ much different from the Epi - I _**__****do**_ however, add more insight into Booth's POV - and later into Brennan's too. The _**__****rescue**_ is where I make changes that I hope you all like, & I lengthen the story as well._

_Booth is still_ _talking to his hallucination (more so than a Ghost) of Teddy Parker - this is most likely caused by the heavy drugs injected into him by his captor and his fragile mind's way of dealing with the traumatic situation, especially since he had spent time as a Prisoner Of War so that already messed him up, this time in captivity he knows could be his last._

_As for the fact that Booth was able to do things that would normally have taken TWO men to accomplish - that was only due to the high levels of adrenaline surging through his veins as he went into FULL survival mode - once he realized what was going on. _

_This scene begins w/ Teddy & Booth in the damp & stale smelling holding area where all of the toys that were hand made by school children, are strewn about the area, awaiting their explosive destruction by demolition._

_Booth had already escaped from the lower level of the ship - thanks to the gushing cold water that acted as a slow moving elevator, raising him up to the catwalk above. __Once Booth has pried one of the heavy doors open, along with "Teddy's" help - they were able to get to ahigher level inside the ship._

_I hope that my version of The Hero In the Hold, will give you a more exciting and realistic story/conclusion. _

**__****MUSIC:**_ If you want a song to go with this story, one that is perfectly suited for Booth and Brennan! Of course I have to go with the obvious; "I Need A Hero" aka "Holding Out For A Hero" By Bonnie Tyler. I will put a link to the video and lyrics on my Profile shortly. Someone should make a video w/ Bones clips & that song._

_Disclaimer - BONES doesn't belong to me, nor do any of the cast, staff, etc...etc. _

******{Scene One}**

_**Deep inside the abandoned Ship...**_

"_Hey uh Sarge?" _Teddy asks, _"How do you plan to complete the circuit from 100 yards away, at which distance you __might__ survive the blast?"._..

Booth was trying to concentrate on the dangerous task at hand, preparing to blast through the steel bulkhead wall where he could see the outline of the "connect the dot" looking bolts that outlined what could only be stairs leading up, and hopefully OUT of this ship that had become their prison. He knew they probably had an hour or two left before they ran out of time.

"_They?! Oh great, just listen to yourself Booth"_, he says to himself out loud. _"You are losing it!_ _First there was your hallucination of Lucky Luc Robitaille after hitting your head on the ice in the Hockey arena, & now... you have just acknowledged that this ~ghost~ of Corporal Parker is really trapped in here with you._" Yeah great, Sweets will have a field day with all of this!

Being that so many hours had passed since he was initially taken, the potent drugs in his system, used to render him unconscious for the purpose of transporting his unconscious body onto this ship, most of the effects had finally worn off to some extent, so that the earlier sluggishness he felt, had now been surpassed by raw, intense adrenaline. The shock of the icey cold water that flooded into the lower level of the ship, definitely intensified the adrenaline's affect on him.

He still can't believe that the criminal just walked right up to his door, knocked, and immediately tasered him - all before he could even react to the shock of seeing this person, all dressed in dark attire, with what looked like a dark winter scarf covering most of their face.

Hmmm, he thought for a moment, the fact that they covered their face so he could not fully identify them, was possibly a good sign.

Usually if a criminal planned to kill their victim, they never bothered to cover their face, because that victim would not survive to identify them later. This gave him a burst of extra energy that he needed – a glimmer of hope that there was some kind of ransom, a ransom that his partner would not hesitate to pay - seeing as she was loaded, and he liked to think she cared about him at least a little more than money.

He remembers that, as the perpetrator first reached towards him with the taser, that was hidden from sight until it was too late, Booth thought that something about their eyes looked familiar, almost feminine if he had to guess, but he just couldn't place the face.

At this point, he hadn't even thought of himself as being another Gravedigger kidnapping victim, with the similar exception of the taser that the person used.

All of these thoughts were rapidly flying through his tired and troubled mind, he finally shook his head to somewhat erase the thoughts for the time being, almost like an old Etch-a-Sketch he laughed to himself. If only you could just shake your head and make thoughts or memories disappear that easily.

If that was possible, he would have shaken away all of the nightmares & traumatic memories of his abusive childhood, as well as the horrors of War including, and most importantly, his time as a POW!

_**To Be Continued...**_


	2. BOOOOMMMMM!

_**End of Previous Chapter:**_

. . .If only you could just shake your head and make thoughts or memories disappear that easily. If that was possible, he would have shaken away all of the troublesome and traumatic memories of his abusive childhood and the horrors of War and especially his time as a POW...

******Chapter 2**

"_Okay Booth, focus, just FOCUS!!" _he thought to himself. He is just now absorbing the question Teddy asked him just minutes ago...

..."_Hey uh Sarge?... "Can I ask you one more question? - Just how do you plan to complete the circuit from 100 yards away, at which distance you __might__ survive the blast?"..._

Booth finally responds to the young Corporal - "_Yeah yeah, okay, just one thing at a time - okay?! Now __please__ just be quiet, and let me think for a minute!" _After quickly eyeballing the rather limited options he has around him, he comes to the regretful realization that his lucky "Cocky" belt buckle would be perfect for what he needs to accomplish. He also knows that realistically, he may not survive this whole ordeal anyway so he may as well go for broke.

Booth doesn't want to admit this fear to Teddy but, he still isn't sure whether blasting through this wall and hopefully getting out onto the ship's deck will do any good. Even jumping into the water, as Teddy pointed out, would either kill him instantly from the long fall & severe impact into the frigid waves so far down below, or – from the hypothermia that would set in almost immediately. Either option sounds like a very painful way to go – but then again he thinks, so does exploding to bits! Not good choices either way.

As Booth is struggling with his reach, trying to find a way to get his belt buckle, close enough to set off the charge, Teddy moves quickly, grabbing the buckle from it's place on the ground before Booth can object, and hurls it towards the connectors, the naked wires that connect to, and will quickly detonate - the mermaid shaped C4!

**BOOOOOMMMMMM!! **

Debris, posts and pieces of the blasted wall, are all are shaken from their foundations landing everywhere! Then as the dust settles...there is nothing but silence...

_**TBC...**_

_A/N: Sorry, I know it's short - but I will add another update very shortly! I had to stop at this point to add some suspense! Will Booth be okay?? Did he get hurt very badly? Remember my version isn't the same as the actual episode._


	3. Saving Teddy A Second Time

BOOOOOMMMMMM!!

Debris, posts and pieces of the blasted wall, are all are shaken from their foundations landing everywhere! Then as the dust settles...there is nothing but silence...

******{Scene Three}**

******Holding Onto The Hero**

Continued...

An uncertain amount of time had passed while Booth and Teddy lay still in the silent room, amidst debris from the self made bomb. Seeley slowly started to come around and though pitch black, it didn't take him long to recall both where he was, and the limited time he had left. He started to pull himself upright & his first impulse was to check his new watch to see how much of his precious survival time was lost from his little "nap".

That's when it hit him, as he lifted his arm – he realized his inability to see, anything. The all encompassing blackness around him wasn't going away, he waited...but, it just wasn't easing up.

Trying not to panic, for a moment he just lays back trying to gather his senses – it seemed eerily quiet now but - perhaps the sound of the close blast, also temporarily damaged his hearing. As for his eyes, he knows that he hadn't had time to take cover before his metal buckle did it's job of setting off the charge.

It's obvious that he must have looked at the blinding flash and he is almost certain the blindness is temporary, but the way his eyes are burning as well, had to have been caused by their close proximity to the explosion, hence causing the searing heat to slightly burn to his sensitive eyes. He shakes it off - since, after all - in the whole scheme of things right now, this is minor to say the least.

But what Booth didn't notice, most likely due to the shock of being knocked out and blinded, that he had also sustained some possible broken ribs, bruises and burns – not unlike when he was blown across the kitchen by Bones' exploding refrigerator. But some debris had also blown a few large bits of hot metal shrapnel (another reminder of war - that his shocked brain & supercharged adrenaline was protecting him from realizing) – into his chest.

Then, just as suddenly, he was forced to gather his senses fast – he didn't have the luxury of time to lay here and rest! He remembers Teddy – he sits up again and immediately tells Teddy of his temporary lack of vision and asks if he is alright.

Teddy responds in a shaky, pained voice: _"Uh, I think I could use some help Sarge... I ain't doing so good."_.

Upon hearing that, Booth's own injuries were quickly forgotten as he was forced to realize that_**once again**__, _Teddy was injured while at his side helping him while, once again, helping him with a mission.

There was no time to ponder this unfortunate coincidence as he now - Booth knows that he has to, once again, get them both to safety! In fact, unbeknown to Booth at the time, he was now also going to be making his way towards yet another chopper rescue – just like when he brought young Corporal Parker's lifeless body home after carrying him on his back for miles upon miles, only to eventually FEEL Teddy's young heart stop beating while he was still laying across Booth's shoulders.

So just like he did all those years ago, he is determined not to leave anyone behind, he will carry Teddy again if he has to! So as the men continue to help each other this time, struggling up staircase after staircase. But, Booth was definitely relieved to see that his theory of the stairs being located exactly where they put the C-4, was indeed accurate and he still hoped they would lead them to freedom from this huge & hollow metal prison.

**__****TBC...**


	4. The Sound Of Her Voice

**{Scene Four}**

**Holding Onto The Hero**

_Continued..._

Finally, they stepped outside onto the upper exterior deck of the ship, and into the chilled breeze from the ocean surrounding the ship. Seeley blinks hard to give his recently regained eyesight some time to adjust to the illuminating brightness of the sun. His deep brown eyes still reflecting pain and shock. His adrenaline slowly being replaced with complete exhaustion.

He lowers his weakened Corporal...or ghost, or...hallucination?? At this point he wasn't sure what was real and what was not. In fact, it seemed that suddenly so many different things were starting to happen all at once that ALL of his senses suddenly felt as though they were going into overload. Everything now seemed to be happening almost too fast for his exhausted mind and injured body to absorb.

~ First, there were his _visual_ senses – as he was looking around trying to figure out what to do next, how much time was left before the explosion? ~ He looks toward the water – should he jump? ~ He looks back toward Teddy - what will become of him? Do Ghosts really bleed like that? Will he jump into the water with me? Booth ponders these thoughts within a matter of seconds.

~ Second, his _physical_ senses were finally starting to feel the effects of this whole 24 hour nightmare. From his throbbing head from the head injury that rendered him unconscious after the blast, to his chest that he only just now realized was bleeding quite heavily from the bits of metal shrapnel that hit him - things were starting to ache. Plus the burns and broken ribs now also seemed to be waking up and demanding his attention.

~ Then finally, there were his _auditory_ senses, his ears were picking up on the sound of chopper blades that seemed to be approaching from above, coming around the bow of the ship. While at the same time, he was also hearing Teddy, leaning against the door frame, saying something about Booth's tux rental – but actually Teddy could see the stress slowly overtaking Booth's strong features so he tried to get his heroic "Sarge" to re-focus and even smile if he could.

Booth was faintly aware that some of the shock he had been in for hours, seemed to be wearing off since he hadn't noticed the pain before, yet now he can feel nothing but. Pain that seemed to be coming from every weary bone & muscle in his body, and then he notices his fatigue. Fatigue unlike any he has felt since his Ranger days.

Suddenly - he barely picks up on the sound of another voice calling to him ... a familiar voice...a feminine voice...

_HER_ voice.

There was _**nothing**_ that could calm him down or that demanded his full attention, more so than the sound of her alluring voice, nothing! Then Booth thinks for a minute, was this just another hallucination? Was his jumbled mind playing tricks on his him again??

If this IS anotherone of his many recent hallucinations – then it is either the best hallucination he has ever _had - _because this time he is seeing his gorgeous Partner instead of a famous male Hockey Player or male ghost! Or, it could be the WORST – because that would mean he is only fantasizing that she is here. If it IS a hallucination then it means she isn't really here and that she is not calling to him at all!

Booth glanced back toward Teddy, hoping to gain some clarity again. But what he saw only confused him even more! Teddy wasn't bleeding anymore, in fact, he wasn't even injured. He was completely clean and whole again, and he was smiling - just as he was when he first startled Booth with his appearance in the bottom of the ship. As Booth glanced down at his own chest and took in the bloody front of his rented tux shirt, it was then that he realized that Teddy had done something else for him that day...

By making Booth see only Teddy's injury and knowing Booth would think the explosion had caused it - the young man knew that Booth would focus 150% on getting Teddy to safety, and would not be focused on his own painful injuries and shock. That is what made Booth such a Hero to so many people, he always put the safety & happiness of others - ahead of his own well being!

Teddy's injury was actually not from the blast at all, it was the very same wound that Teddy had received when he was shot while spotting for Booth that fateful night and not ducking back when he was given the order to, twice! In reality, Booth was the one who was injured by the blast, NOT Teddy. But Teddy wasn't sent there to haunt Booth as he had already told him, he was also not _only sent _there to let him know that his death was not his fault.

The main reason for his ghostly visit was to repay his "Sarge" - for not only carrying his body for miles to bring him home to his grieving family, but also for Booth's willingness to deliver his message of his never ending love to his beautiful Claire when she was set to visit the marker of his grave in just 3 short days.

**TO BE CONTINUED - You KNOW I have to include the story of his rescue - and fix it to show how it SHOULD have happened!! :-)**


	5. The Rescue!

******Holding Onto The Hero**

_**Continued...**_

******{Scene Five}**

_Scene begins with Booth topside on the deck, helicopter getting closer..._

Booth finds himself just standing there trying to understand what was happening! He had so many thoughts running through his tired mind, and his stiff limbs now felt as heavy as lead, his body moving as though he were running through thick mud.

He fought to regain control, forcing himself to focus on what he was seeing & hearing yet ignore how his body was feeling. Okay there's a helicopter coming in the distance... getting closer. Panic strikes him - "is that my kidnapper coming to watch me come to his planned and albeit, explosive demise?" he thinks - "Or, is that a rescue operation in full force?"

He said a quick prayer that it was the latter of the two.

Booth starts to move back towards where the now, non-injured Corporal is still smiling and leaning against the ship wall. Booth isn't sure what he should do at this point – after all, if someone IS coming to rescue him, they will surely get out the white jacket that neatly ties your arms back behind you so you can't harm yourself, if he dares mention his old Army buddy turned ghostly hallucination!

But now that his mind seems to be finally allowing him to think more clearly, most likely from another burst of adrenaline, he knows Teddy will be fine and that he himself needs to focus on the approaching chopper and try to find a way to survive these last few minutes of his anxiety ridden captivity.

_**{...INSIDE THE NAVY CHOPPER...}**_

Temperance Brennan is literally perched on the edge of her seat in the back of the chopper, trying to see further out the window as they finally are approaching the massive ship, urgently searching the top deck of the ship for any sign of Booth. She is extremely anxious and finds herself weighing the logical factors involved to determine the realistic viability that they will be able to A.) find him in the limited amount of time they have & B.) get him off the ship – especially not knowing if he is injured, or even conscious for that matter.

She quickly shakes those thoughts from her head, she knows that he never gave up on finding her when SHE was taken by the Gravedigger, and he had told her he knew that she hadn't given up either. So- now that the tables have been turned and the situation is reversed, she knows that nothing has changed, that again, both of them will fight with all they have left, to make sure that they make it back to each other...and losing either one of them is not an option!

Along side Bones, were two Navy Seals trained for risky rescue operations like this one. Brennan thinks this is probably up there with the riskiest they have seen in some time. They are prepared to either get out to quickly look for the missing agent, or propel down from the chopper if they are unable to land. Either way, time is not on their side.

They were also unsure of what kind of physical state the agent was in, should they be lucky enough to find him in time.

The rescue men had a long basket/stretcher that they could use if they found the FBI Agent injured or unconscious, but they were hoping that would not be the case since that would eat up more time as they would have to first get him strapped into it, and second, secure the basket to a cable to be pulled up to safety.

They were prepared to some extent with some medical supplies and equipment for rescues such as this one, and they also had been told that this woman they were ordered to bring wiht them, was a Doctor. But in actuality, it was Jared who led them all to believe that Dr. Brennan was a medical Doctor, he knew it was the only way the Navy would allow a "civilian" to join them on the rescue mission.

All of a sudden as they come around the bow of the ship, Brennan spots a filthy white shirt and is shocked and thrilled at the same time, to realize that Booth was standing, which meant he was not only ALIVE, but must not be hurt very badly, if at all -she hoped! She yells out to the chopper pilot that she sees him, as they circle back and around to try to find a place to land.

They had strict orders to abort this mission in approximately 5 minutes from right now. But the 3 Navy men inside that helicopter, would have had to be blind not to see that there was something more going on between this "Doctor" and the kidnapped FBI Agent. They had been on enough rescue missions to see how loved ones looked & reacted when the rescue ops brought their family member or spouse back home to safety after a boating accident or whatever the case may have been.

There was no dismissing the actions & emotions of this woman, as anything less than a true love affair of the heart. It was obvious to all of them, that this missing Agent meant a lot more to this beautiful woman, than perhaps she would even admit to. Knowing this, they were more determined than ever, to do their part to give both of them a happy ending to this unthinkable crime.

But, they knew that they really had closer to ten minutes before the detonation of the entire ship, and they intended to take advantage of every last second!

_**TBC...**_


	6. He's ALIVE!

******Holding Onto The Hero**

******{Scene Six}**

_Cont'd..._

_**A/N- Just a note to tell you to keep in mind that all of these thoughts and actions I have detailed in the last 2 chapters as well as this one, are all happening in a matter of seconds. So when I show Brennan's POV, that is what was happening simultaneously to Booth's POV. So when I first mentioned Booth hearing her voice from afar, and now I mention it again, it seems that lots of things happened during that time but, most of it was only thoughts that were flashing through Booth's & Brennan's minds. **_

_**Scene starts back on the topside of the ship's deck...**_

...Booth now had his back to Teddy, he was straining to see the approaching helicopter to try and determine if it would mean safety & rescue, or just more danger - as he knew it very well could be his captor coming to make sure Booth goes down with his ship, so to speak.

Just on the off chance that it was this worst case scenario, he thought he should find cover to hide himself. He didn't want to find out the hard way, that his captor was coming back to make sure he didn't escape with his life in tact. From the view they had in a helicopter, he knew they could easily pick him off with a high powered rifle from that distance, and where he stood now, out in the open - he wouldn't stand a chance!

Just as he was turning his head away from the chopper to look for cover, he barely caught a quick glimpse of the letters N and what looked like a V on the bottom of the chopper. He did a double take & quickly spun his head back around to look again, sure enough to his immense relief – were the four letters...N-A-V-Y.

He felt as though his knees were going to buckle as he become fully aware that now, he had a chance! A very good chance even though he knew they were cutting it close on what little time they had left! He wanted to say goodbye to Teddy and thank him for his help and for bringing him the message that Booth was NOT the cause of the young Corporal's death.

Teddy realized that Booth was probably going to get "sappy" on him at this moment -having to say goodbye and all - and the state of exhaustion that his Sarge was in right now, would make him even more emotional.

So before Booth had a chance to speak, Teddy immediately said something about the Sarge not getting his tuxedo rental deposit back. His reason for saying that was to keep Booth's spirit light and not let him waste anymore precious time! Time that he needed to get himself onto that chopper and off of this giant, floating time bomb.

Booth finally tuned in on what he had faintly heard as the helicopter started to lower itself as close to landing on the deck as they could get...the sound of her voice getting louder and more clear, the closer the chopper got to the deck...

Booth!! Hurry!! Booth!

Come On, Hurry!!!

BOOTH!! HURRY!!

He now knew without a doubt that it was Bones, there was no mistaking it! Just then as the helicopter had descended as much as the winds would allow getting as close to landing as they could get - two men that Booth knew were most likely Navy SEALS that had been trained in rescue ops, jumped from the chopper and ran towards him.

Booth turned once again towards where Teddy had been leaning – and there was no one there. . . he was gone. Before Booth could comprehend the sense of loss he felt at this abrupt realization, he once again heard Bones yelling to him and trying to get him to focus on her voice and run towards the awaiting chopper - before it was too late.

His brain finally snapped into action, running on most likely, the last surge of adrenaline that he had left to give! He did just what she was instructing his tired self to do, he ran towards her, meeting the Navy men half way, he was a little surprised to see that these "Squids" had allowed Bones to even be ON the helicopter with them during a rescue.

The Navy had very strict rules that even Bones with her sky high IQ, couldn't talk her way around!

He knew her well enough though, to know she had either pulled some strings with his boss Cullen, or used some of her cunning and creative tactics that she at times surprised even him with! But either way – he was glad she did, and more than happy to know that so far, he is alive to see her again!

******{Back in the chopper...}**

A few minute ago Booth's senses had been going into overdrive, and now it was Brennan's turn. From the nervousness & intense worry that they wouldn't get to him in time, she was overjoyed to spot him in his now filthy but still somewhat white tuxedo shirt, she wished she could have seen him all dressed up in the finest tux that money can rent as he put it, before he was taken, h3ll - she wishes he had never been taken at all. But she thinks how handsome he must have looked in that tux, with his hair slicked back, his "Cocky" belt buckle and wearing that cologne he always wore that secretly drove her wild!

Once she finally spotted him – she let out a long breath of air that she didn't even know she had been holding in for quite a long time. He is there! And best of all, he's ALIVE!! She won't have to watch the ship blow up not knowing where he might be lying within.

But now that she could see him and know they had a chance to get him off in time, she immediately worried about him, was he hurt? It was hard to tell from where she sat, and what is he doing? Why is he just standing there starting at that gaping hole in the ship's wall? Why IS there a gaping hole in the wall?

She panicked; had some of the charges already been detonated? Was he close enough to the blast that his hearing is temporarily damaged? That would explain why he wasn't hearing her pleas to run to the safety of the helicopter, or the yells from the Navy men as they run towards him.

_**TBC. . .**_

_PS - Please don't hesitate to let me know if you see any errors, misspellings or things that don't add up. Anything, grammar or whatever - I can take it!_


	7. Booth & Brennan POV's

******H-O-T-H **

**__****Continues...**

**__****{Scene Seven}**

As Bones leaned further out the open door of the chopper, frantically yelling to her partner, she was relieved beyond words when he finally heard her pleas and turned towards her, he immediately started heading towards her almost like a magnet being drawn towards steel, as though he were being pulled towards her merely by the sound of her voice.

But he was moving slower than he usually did and he carried such a blank look on his face that she knew this ordeal had been hard on this man she cared so much for, this man who amazed her at times with his quiet strength. A man who had already been through enough physical and mental abuse to last a lifetime.

Abuse from his own Father, the person a boy should be able to trust and idolize - abuse from the torturous time he spent as a Prisoner of War, and abuse he unknowingly forced upon himself - by keeping it all inside hoping that the more lives he saves and the more people he helps, the less he will feel the pain that haunts him.

She wishes she could have taken his place & that she had been taken by the Gravedigger for a second time, rather than see him go through any more pain and suffering. But things being as they were, she just wanting to HOLD him, hold him and never let him go. Hold him until he is safe again and help him for a change, the way he is always helping everyone else.

**{BOOTH'S POV from the ship's deck...}**

Now that his full attention was finally on the present moment, he met the Navy rescue team not about half way to the awaiting chopper. They got on each side of the bleeding agent to offer him assistance and support, but even more so to help get him moving faster since they had mere seconds to get away from this soon to be obliterated vessel.

As they got closer to the chopper, it seemed that the agent got some final burst of energy from somewhere as he broke free from their grasp, surprising his rescuers with his sudden strength. They didn't care as long as it meant he would be inside so they could escape in time.

{Bones watches as Booth breaks free from the grasp of the Navy men and starts running the last few feet to the helicopter, and to her! Her heart felt as though it would instantly burst with the love that welled up inside, love that had been trapped in her heart for too long and was aching to break free!

She freed herself from the confines of her seatbelt as she got ready to grab onto him and pull him in, to be safe beside her.

_**{Back to Booth...}**_

As he got within a foot from the open door, his eyes were only focused on her beautiful baby blues, that angelic face he had missed during what now seemed like months apart! The face that made him fight so hard to stay alive.

He ran into her was immediately encompassed by petite arms that hugged him with the strength of a Pro-wrestler, as strong he knew her to be, he had underestimated the strength she was capable of. Even with his broken ribs & deep cuts, some of which still held onto souvenirs of shrapnel, he felt no pain while in her arms.

_**{Bones' POV...}**_

She reached out towards him as he ran closer and closer, when he finally got there she grabbed him into a bear hug like no other she had ever had, or been given. She helped pull him inside with her, pulling him into the safety of the chopper and the loving support of her arms.

_**{Finally B & B together!!}**_

There they sat there for what seemed like forever and just held onto each other with immense passion, they had been each other's heroes at one time or another - each saving the other from potential harm and even death at times, and right now these 2 Heroes were as one in that chopper oblivious to anyone else around...

_(Author's NOTE: In my story I want to point out that this helicoptor is not a small normal size chopper like it seemed they used in the epi. Mine is more one of those medivac choppers where they have stretchers that can go along each side, but more importantly, they have lots more room inside to take care of those that they rescue. The Bones' budget must not have been able to afford that one – tee-hee)_

_**{Back inside the chopper...}**_

Booth and Brennan wanted to keep their intense hold on each other where they both let out a huge sigh of relief. They felt the rapid pounding coming from both of their hearts - but what they didn't notice is the way their hearts were actually beating in unison & at the exact same fast pace - this moment was not unlike making love, they were more ONE with each other at this moment, than if they actually were in the throes of passion.

The other men who were on board had been all but forgotten about by Booth and Brennan for the time being. The two men were silently exchanging smiles with one another since their theory that this Doc - had more invested in this Special Agent than just a partnership - was right on the money!

All of a sudden, only seconds after lifting up and away from the volatile ship, they all heard the sound of the first intense blast coming from the ship. B and B pulled slightly apart from each other, though faces still almost touching - they all turned towards the sounds to watch as the ship they were so thankful to be flying away from, started to experience explosion after firey explosion.

The helicopter actually shook from the massive shock waves that came from the huge blast! That is how close they had cut it with this rescue and that was one detail that the Navy chopper pilot and the 2 rescuers, all decided would be left out of each of their reports to avoid getting reprimaded or demoted for their actions and for disobeying a direct order NOT to stay past the 5 minutes they were given to get Booth off of the ship.

The chopper also felt as though it were pushed upwards feeling the lift that these shock waves generated. It was silent inside the helicopter as all of them silently realized how close they had ALL come from being disintegrated back there!

Booth and Bones looked back at eash other, almost nose to nose, looking deeply into each other's eyes. No words were needed to convey the silent conversation that was taking place between them. No one could communicate using only facial expressions, gestures, or glances - like these two could!

If one were able to hear what their eyes were conveying to each other it probably would have been like this:

******Bones:** "I am sooo glad you are alive and back with me, I don't know if I could go through losing you again, ever! I care about you more than I have ever expressed to you and I am sorry - You are my hero and I love you"!

******Booth**: "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on and you always will be. I only made it through this so that I could get home to you and finally tell you my true feelings - You are my hero and I love you!"

**__****TBC . . .**

_  
_**__****PREVIEW OF WHAT'S AHEAD ****__****- Some TLC for Booth in the chopper, Hospital arrival and Squint reunion...**


	8. Medivac Chopper

**HOTH**

**__****Continued...**

******{Scene Eight}**

After they had gotten out of sight of the burning, sinking ship – the men who helped get Booth safely into the helicopter quickly grabbed blankets and started to wrap them around Booth who was starting to shiver from his damp clothing and starting to look a lot more worse for wear all of a sudden. The adrenaline that had taken over his body and mind back there, had run it's course. He was now starting to feel sick, weak and extremely cold.

The men asked Dr. Brennan if she could assist them in getting Mr. Booth prepped for an IV of Saline solution and antibiotics since his time roaming around the rusty ship and his lengthy swim in the man made indoor pool, not to mention his deep cuts and drugs that could still be in his system, they needed to get fluids into him fast – this would help flush out any drugs that did remain.

Booth tried to protest but before Bones could even open her mouth to object, Booth suddenly started to slip sideways as though he were passing out, he felt like he was doing a good job of keeping himself upright, but from the others' view, he was already half way to becoming horizontal with the floor. Bones grabbed onto him as best she could and with both men helping on the other side, they all guided the now unconscious agent, gently to the floor.

Brennan quickly removed the trench coat she had been wearing and carefully folded it beneath Booth's head. After removing her coat, the two men who were helping her with Booth, both did a double take as they saw the elegant evening gown she was wearing. It wasn't exactly the attire they were used to seeing a Doctor wearing

But as was typical of Temperance Brennan – she was completely oblivious to the looks of admiration and envy that these gentlemen were trying to keep hidden without success.

They quickly went to work to get the life saving fluids flowing into the dehydrated veins of the fallen Agent. Just as they finished taping the IV needle to his arm, Booth started to come back around. He was surprised to see his view of his current surroundings had changed substantially. Why was he now looking upwards at the others? - Oh great, he thought, must've passed out. Crap! This isn't going to help me convince my partner NOT to take me to the hospital.

"Booth!" Brennan said, extremely relieved to see his brown eyes open. "Thank goodness! Now just lay still & do NOT try to get up! - I know you – but look around because there are 3 of us who will have no problem holding you down – especially as weak as you are right now."

Booth surprisingly did as he was told. To be quite honest, he was too tired to argue, OR to get up. Brennan immediately started to try to assess his condition. But, even in his sluggish state he could not miss how astonishingly beautiful she looked in the elegant attire he could now see.

"Gosh Bones, you look...well you look...amazing!" Brennan couldn't hide the blush that appeared on her cheeks, her long eyelashes looked down towards the ground as she quietly said thank you. Then Booth adds; "I have to say Bones, if I had been any more "out of it" than I was, I would have thought I had died for sure – and that you were an Angel coming to take me into Heaven!"

At this comment, Brennan couldn't help but laugh. "Booth, your incorrigible, and there are no such things as Angels, and besides that, I also have severe doubts about this Heaven you always speak of!" He laughed at her comments, which brought them both abruptly back to the present moment, as his immediately contorted in pain. Laughing only made his broken ribs, completely unbearable and a fine sheen of sweat broke out all over his face and neck as he fought to control the pain.

It pained her that they could only administer a light dose of pain medication into his IV because of his head injury. She thought of the last time he had a bad concussion, only a matter of weeks ago in the Hockey arena. She also knew that multiple concussions in a short amt of time could be very dangerous. Not unlike boxers who sustain head injury after head injury from what they consider a "sport".

She grabbed a hold of his hand, squeezing tightly in an effort to comfort him, but she also wished she could somehow pass some of her own strength to him through the tightness of their now interlocked fingers. O

After he settled back down and the worst had passed. She reluctantly let go of his hand and grabbed a pen light from the bag of first aid supplies that were permanently stored in the rescue chopper. She had also brought along some supplies from the lab, all the while hoping there would be no need for them.

She started to flash the small light into each of his glazed brown eyes, now also filled with the redness of exhaustion.

"Bones, GEEZ!! Easy with the laser beam!" teased Booth as he was shining the light into each of his gorgeous, deep set eyes to determine the dilation of his pupils looking for signs of both how much drugs were still in his system, as well as the signs of a concussion. She could also determine how severe of a concussion it might be.

Everyone knows that Bones preferred to work on dead, de-skinned skeletons vs actual people, but with Booth it was different. She wanted to touch him, feel his breath and hear his heart beat – anything that would show her he was really alive and here with her. That he had survived this nightmare of an ordeal.

"Sorry Booth, but I have to do this. If you'd stop being such a baby then I could be done already." she said with a smile. She wanted him to tease him and keep him in good spirits, but she also knew she needed to keep from crumbling herself. Both from the fatigue of no sleep for the past 24 hrs, but also from all of the fear she had kept pent up inside while focusing on the investigation to try and find him in time.

Fear & fatigue that now threatened to over take her. But she was strong and she would push it aside for a while longer, until they had gotten him the medical care he needed.

"Okay, okay", Booth said quietly - "Don't get your knickers in a twist, I'll behave" he said with a wink of his eye and giving her a glimpse of his notorious half-smile. Booth knew that this was as hard on Bones, maybe harder – than it had been for him. He would put himself in harm's way again and again, if it would keep her from ever getting hurt, feeling scared, or being in danger herself.

Brennan was pleased that he then stayed still while she continued her "squinting, poking and prodding" as he would call it. She began to unbutton his now dirty gray tuxedo shirt, she saw his jaw muscle clench as he struggled to keep from wincing out loud.

She knew that every movement of the shirt pulled sharply on the deep jagged cuts he had on his chest.

Once she had his shirt unbuttoned, she could see that his wounds were more than she would be able to deal with, having her limited supplies. Brennan felt some moisture on her upper lip, she realized it was from a light amount of perspiration that she, at the time wrote off to her nervousness over seeing Booth injured.

What she didn't realize was, it was actually her body's betrayal of her unrequited lust over seeing his muscular chest practically naked in front of her. Her face grew warmer as she touched his soft skin.

She quickly went back into professional mode, her pheromones forced to recede.

Brennan could easily see where tiny pieces of his shirt, had actually been pushed into some of the cuts by the sheer force of the blast, being held firmly in place by the bits of metal that remained deeply embedded into his tender flesh. An explosion at close range could propel some of the surrounding debris, making it become projectile, not unlike a speeding bullet.

Some of the cuts had started to scab over so there were a few times that Booth was **not** able to contain a grunt of pain here and there as she cautiously pulled the damp material away from some of this already dried blood. This action made even the two grown men by her side, she were used to seeing injuries, cringe.

But, at this point the best she could do, was try to disinfect the wounds as well as possible.

She could also see some swelling on both sides of his ribcage, and burns on his chest, arms and stomach. The burns were not nearly as severe as the ones he sustained when he was blown back into her kitchen wall by the burning & ejected refrigerator door.

These were first degree for the most part, with a few smaller areas bordering on second. She knew he had to have been running on shock and adrenaline to even move with these injuries, much less do everything he probably had to have done to escape. She would have to read his full report later, she needed to know what he had been through so she could better lend her support and friendship.

She refrained from pushing to check how many ribs were damaged, because she couldn't stand to see him suffer any further. She would let his X-rays show the damage. Then, just as she was about to disinfect some of the worst of the wounds, the chopper Pilot announced that they would be landing on the Heli-pad located on the roof of the Bethesda Medical Center.

This announcement meant they were close enough to where Brennan decided to forgo any further ministrations because she knew the Hospital Trauma Center would be better able to assess what level of pain medication her partner could tolerate. She wanted to prevent inflicting any more unnecessary pain on him now that she knew they were so close.

Booth heard the announcement and since it seemed to stop Bones from her gentle torture – he stopped grimacing and immediately wanted to protest again about the whole "Hospital" thing - he really just wanted food and sleep - in his own bed. But seeing the look of concern mixed with relief on his partner's breathtaking face, he retained from voicing his objections at all.

They started to get everything prepared for landing, putting away medical supplies, getting Booth better situated and getting him prepped to be moved onto the awaiting stretcher that could be seen on the roof below, off to the side of the landing's painted target. There were approx 4 Trauma Specialists waiting alongside the stretcher - waiting for their signal to GO.

_**TBC . . **_


	9. Trauma Center!

******H-O-T-H**

_Continues..._

_**A/N - Just remember that these conversations take place in just a matter of a few minutes, so the sense of worry and intensity will be coming **_

******{Scene Nine}**

As soon as the Helicopter touched down, perfectly in the center of the painted yellow "Bullseye" on the roof, the Pilot quickly turned off the engines and hence slowing the whirling metal blades above.

That's when the Trauma team heard the instruction – "Go go go!!" from their LTS (Lead Trauma Specialist), & they immediately sprung into action and ran to get the stretcher quickly over to the now open chopper door, wind from the still slowly spinning chopper blades, blowing back their white medical capes making them look like the Superheroes that they pretty much are in a sense.

After all, a true Superhero helps others before and sometimes at risk to themselves. The Trauma team by sustaining, savings and even at times, returning life to those who are hurt, dying, or even heaven forbid, already dead.

Then there were the Superheroes like FBI Special Agent Seeley M. Booth, who also helps others sometimes at risk to himself. It seemed only fitting that one group of Superheroes, should be the ones who take care of their "Brother-in Arms" so to speak.

As they pulled the stretcher up to the helicopter, the two men inside jumped out at the very edge of the door, their plan was to roll the weak Agent onto a nearby backboard that they grabbed from inside the back of the chopper, then they woul strap him to the board and easily lift it onto the stretcher.

Of course, Booth had other plans and attempted to sit up, he could walk to the stretcher himself, he wasn't an invalid for Petessake! But, as fate would have it, the moment he sat upright, all of the blood quickly left his head most likely moving to his many injuries which is a natural thing for our bodies to do in order to heal itself. This increased blood pressure caused some of the precious red stuff, to immediately began to seep more heavily from his open wounds.

Booth felt everything start to tilt again, and before he could even absorb what was happening, he was out again! Falling back to the supine position where he should have stayed in the first place.

Brennan was secretly relieved that he had passed out again. This would make it so much easier for everyone. They could work quickly to get him inside and start treating him, without the added background noise of him whining and complaining that they were all overreacting and that he was better off an home. She smiled a tiny smile at the thought of his boyish charm and she was more grateful than ever, that he was here and safe. No matter what condition he might be in, he was safe!

The entire "entourage" that was now surrounding Booth's stretcher, all headed down the short hallway into one o the Trauma Care cubicles. All the way there, Brennan never left his side. Even with the comments and rude looks coming from some of the medical team, she had no intention of leaving his side no matter what they said.

She would use her clout if she had to!

One of the nurses who came into assist just as they were about to enter the cubicle, stopped Brennan at the entrance, "Miss, you will have to wait in the waiting room that you will find down the hall to your right."

Brennan pushed right past her and resumed her post near Booth's head – grabbing onto his hand again.

"Why is he still out?" she asked the HTS, "He wasn't out this long when he passed out in the helicopter once before." she continued.

"Maam," the sensitive and caring HTS replied, "look, I know how hard this is and that you want to be here with your...Husband? The female Specialist paused, waiting for her to reply. Brennan knew she would get more access to Booth and his medical information if they were indeed Husband and Wife, so she merely nodded in agreement as though she was indeed, his wife. She didn't consider this a lie though, after all, she didn't come right out and SAY he was her husband.

The Doctor had just assumed the two were a couple, based on the way the petite woman in front of her, who was draped in a gorgeous evening gown, was holding onto the patient, who was dressed in what appeared to have been, a tuxedo. It's wasn't hard to do the math she thought.

So seeing the woman's nod of agreement, she continued, "Well again, I know this is hard and you want to be here, but to be quite blunt, you will only be in the way and that could actually HAMPER the care he gets and the attention that we need to pay to your Husband right now. If I promise to personally come out and update you in the waiting room in say, approx 20 minutes - when I should know more about the condition he is in, would you trust me and please give me some room to do my job?"

Maybe it was the sincere way that the Dr. spoke to her, or the way she treated Brennan with such compassion and respect - whatever the case, she agreed to comply with the HTS's request and go wait in the nearby waiting room. After all she should call the others and let them know he was okay. She had hoped the Pilot had contacted someone at the Navy to inform them of the successful rescue, and that Jared had then rec'd the news and had shared it immediately with the rest of her team.

Before she released her vise like grip on Booth's right hand, she bent down and placed a gently, soft kiss on the part of his face that didn't have bruises or grime, the right side of his forehead just below the hairline – and then she forced herself to walk away which was one of the hardest things she had ever had to do.

Brennan had just entered the waiting room after quickly rushing through the required insurance paperwork for Booth's Hospital admittance, in a matter of 3 minutes. She rushed because it was bothering her that she had forgotten to contact her team back at the Jeffersonian to let them know they had found Booth and had got him off the ship in time.

She was frustrated that she had been so preoccupied with tending to Booth that she hadn't even thought of them.

What was it about her partner that made her forget all about anyone else whenever she was around him. Aaahh our lovely Dr. Temperance Joy Brennan, for someone so insanely intelligent & logical, she could sure be dense when it came to seeing the obvious signs of falling in love with her handsome partner and best friend. Angela was her best FEMALE friend - but she actually confided more of her deepest secrets, to her best MALE friend - Mr. "Cocky" himself ;)

Brennan knew that taking care of Booth was no excuse, she could have had the chopper pilot notify someone had she been thinking clearly. She knew that by now they were probably fearing the worst, unless somehow word had gotten back to them some other way.

She had her back turned away from the entrance to the waiting room as she began to dial Angela's cell phone - she knew the Hospital frowned on cell usage anywhere in the Medical Center, but she dared them to even TRY to tell her that! She heard the phone start ringing at the other end but quickly realized that it sounded as though it were ringing in stereo somehow.

As Brennan was turning around trying to figure out what was going on, she saw Angela entering the almost full waiting room - holding her still ringing phone in her hand as she walked over to her exhausted friend.

Brennan quickly snapped her own phone shut and grabbed her BFF into a hug, quickly starting to apologize for leaving them all hanging when Angela stopped her mid-sentence.

"Sweetie, sweetie hang on. . . before you go beating yourself up over anything, you have to listen to me. You have **nothing** to apologize for, the Helicopter Pilot had been given explicit instructions by Jared - right before he was taken into custody for the uh...well let's just say the "inaccurate information" he provided in order to get the FBI to release Vega's body to him, and for then delivering the corpse to the Jeffersonian. Sorry, I digress, anyhow- Jared had instructed the Pilot to call into Base at regular intervals, to report on the status of the rescue mission at each juncture."

"So, see there? You have nothing to worry about. We headed straight here when we got the word that they were bringing Booth here for medical attention, so ******please** tell me what happened - how he is doing?!"

"Thanks Ang, it does make me feel a lot better knowing that you were all kept informed in some way. But back up a minute...first - did you say Jared was taken into custody? And second - where is the rest of the team? Hodgins, Cam...?"

"Sorry Hon, but I don't know anything else re: Jared's situation so that one will have to wait, but as for Hodge and Cam, well... to be honest - Hodgins wasn't going to come with us at all. He said he isn't ready to face Booth yet, or you for that matter – nor did he think he could take seeing what kind of shape Booth might be in since he knows that it's all largely due to his own actions in stealing that evidence.

We finally convinced him to at least drive us here, saying we were too distraught to drive. We told him he could think about it more on the way, since after all, he has to face you and Booth sooner or later."

"H3ll, I even tried using the trick I used to get you to Booth's funeral, I told him that ******I** needed him here to support ME." Angela wanted to kick herself for her careless comments when saw the blanching of Bren's face at the mention of those 2 small words, Booth & funeral. Those were 2 words Brennan ******never** wanted to hear in the same sentence again.

Angela continued hoping to get her friend's focus off of her insensitive example, "So anyway - they dropped me off to go park the car so I could get to you faster, but Cam had also told me that she planned to have a short "conversation" with our Bug Man, to firmly tell him that he needs to MAN UP, stop being so selfish, and immediately start trying to make amends to all of them, especially to you and Booth.

Angela didn't know this but at that same moment, Cam was also pointing out to Hodgins, that he owed Booth his LIFE - because Booth was 100% responsible for spotting the small charge that Jack and Temp had set off while buried in the massive gravel pit.

She told Jack something that he had been too injured to notice at the time, but that Booth had been the one who had done the most digging to get them out of their soon to be grave, using his bare hands, digging more than anyone else, to the point that his knuckles were scraped and bleeding from the rough dirt.

Also, that he was also the one who used his tremendous strength & adrenaline, to pull both of them out from the heavy sands.

Brennan was listening intently to everything Angela was saying, staring at her friend through her red and tired eyes - as she was just now starting to feel the effects of this long, stressful 24 hr period.

Angela continued, "I don't know about you but I was surprised that, now that we know Booth is safe and the Gravedigger is locked up, that Cam hadn't fired Hodgins for his unethical & ill fated decision to do what he did." "Hey, don't get me wrong, I still love the guy but, c'mon! I mean, jeez what was he thinking?! Was he so traumatized by what you guys went through, that he completely lost his better judgment?!" She then rolled her eyes in disbelief.

Brennan slowly looked down at the floor and back to Angela, and quietly just said - "Yes". Angela stopped ranting and stared at her friend, absorbing what she thought she just heard her say.

. . . "Yes Ang, it WAS that traumatizing ... what we went through. I know that I haven't talked about it much, hardly at all actually, but the reason I didn't get more angry with Hodgins over what he did, or demand that he be fired by Cam the minute we found Booth – was only because I could see in his eyes, the same haunted look that I see in my own eyes whenever I see myself in the mirror after I have had a particularly bad nightmare, or the few times that I have allowed myself to even think about being trapped in that car! Not knowing how deep underground we were, or if we would even live to see all of you again."

So as far as I am concerned, the theft of the evidence and the chain of events that it created - leading to Booth close to death himself, is something that I think in time, we can hopefully accept the fact that Hodgins obviously didn't think of the consequences of what he was doing at the time, and that the Post Traumatic Stress Disorder (PTSD) of a near traumatizing death, can cause even the most sane and harmless people, to do things that they normally, never would have done."

"But, Jack is going to have to face Booth though," Brennan continued, "that is for certain. And between you and I - I wouldn't be surprised if Booth beats him up - once he is strong enough to that is!"

This last comment - gave both women the comic relief that they so desperately needed, to allow them a moment to chuckle at the thought of seeing a still healing Booth going after Hodgins. With this they both hugged each other again, for support more than anything and turned their focus back to the present moment.

_**TBC. . .**_

_**PS- I hope I am helping to clear up a lot of what I felt were loose ends that not yet dealt with on the show. Like Jack and Temp almost dying from their own explosion and what Hodgins did by stealing the evidence. I will also try to give us an insight into what happened to Jarrod.**_


	10. Dr Sierra Nicholas

******H-O-T-H **

___Continues..._

******{Scene Ten}**

_A/N - I hope you all don't mind that I added another character, a female Doctor - but only to add some intrigue since I might write another story where B & B help solve the case of her possibly murdered hubby. I also throught it might add a dynamic of jealousy as the female Doc finds herself envious of Bones, and Bones, realizes her own jealousy over Booth being "taken care of" by the sophisticated Dr. But I WON'T do anything drastic so don't fret!! :-)_

___**Back in the trauma emergency room cubicle...**_

_Before the Navy Rescue chopper had landed, the Trauma Center had been notified of their pending arrival and the staff had been briefed on the kidnapping and as many details about the situation, so they would know for the most part what to expect._

_Inside the cubicle that Booth was being treated in, the medical team was finished taking his basic vitals, Booth was still either passed out, or due to the state of exhaustion he was in, wasn't allowing himself to wake up – and the Doctor in charge had begun giving her team their instructions as to what she needed from them as she assessed each of the Special Agent's injuries._

_"Becky, I need you to begin an infusion of Ringer's lactate solution, 1000 ml, into his IV pronto. Then get to work on cutting his clothes off as carefully as possible, and let's get him cleaned up so we can see what we are dealing with here. He is so battered, bloody & has so much black grime on him that I can't help but be curious as to what kind of h3ll this man went through during his captivity."_

_The Lead Trauma Specialist was a Dr. Sierra Nicholas, was an attractive female in her thirties, but despite her young age, she had accomplished a __lot__ in her 10 years as a Trauma Specialist. Having graduated with honors, and grades well above everyone else in her class, she had started as an intern in this very Trauma Ctr and eventually - she was running it. _

_But when she was promoted to Head TS, she was determined to treat her team like family – not unlike the way Cam managed her Jeffersonian team – because she knew that happy employees made happy patients and that by treating her __entire__ team, including her interns, all with respect. It made them all want to strive that much harder to give 120% of themselves to her & to their job, just as she did. _

_It was the little things that made all the difference such as the fact that she didn't demand total silence in her operating room or in ER, but she also didn't condone negativity or anger. She knew that in cases of trauma, the victims has already been through enough & even if unconscious - since they say the patient can most likely still __hear__ everything - the last thing they needed to hear, was an unhappy and cold medical staff, bossing each other around._

_The Dr., who was widowed 4 years ago after losing her husband in a tragic car accident, couldn't help but notice how attractive this man in her care was, and even in the dirty & bloody condition he was in, he still looked hot. But, then she remembered the woman, the woman who was also very attractive that had come in with him, Oh yeah...his wife... dang... she thought, well - as usual the good ones were always taken, or gay._

_The Dr. had her long auburn hair tied back and was wearing a purple surgical type hat/scarf covering the top of her head, keeping all of her hair hidden for the most part. This was due to the fact that she always had to be ready for surgery at a moment's notice, patients that were brought to a Trauma unit, more often than not, required some form of immediate, lifesaving surgery._

_She continued calling out her "requests" as she preferred to call them. She avoided using words like "orders" - a word she felt was rather demeaning. The similarities between she and Cam, were evident._

_"Okay gang," she begins "we are dealing with a male patient, estimated to be around 37 years old, approximately 190 pounds - and based on my preliminary, visual assessment of his injuries I will begin by the obvious 1st & 2__nd__ degree burns he is suffering from on the upper torso. It appears he has somehow sustained several lacerations, some of which will require extraction of metal debris that appears to be embedded deeply in some of the wounds. _

_"Based on initial examination of the pupils, Patient appears concussed, possible a level 3 or 4 (moderate to severe), no bleeding from the _

_ears though which is a good sign – and his eyes show some superficial yet repairable damage to his eyes, that was most likely caused by the smoke & minuscule debris from the subsequent fire or whatever caused his burns._

_She continued..._

_"Patient also obtained approx 3-4 broken ribs on lateral sides of the upper rib cage." and we need to run tests to rule out internal bleeding. I don't see clear signs to indicate lung punctures or signs of an extended stomach with hardening of the abdominal wall as would indicate internal hemorhagging._

_"Cal, I need you to finish cleaning & disinfecting his burns. They primarily cover his chest region with some extending onto his arms. They aren't too bad, I've seen worse, but they are still enough to cause problems if we don't take care of them right away. Then go ahead & carefully place the gauze strips on each of the burned areas of his skin - the strips are soaking in the saline solution on the cart behind you."_

_"Lydia, would you please call up to Imaging and let them know we will be sending up a Male patient very shortly – tell them they'll be doing X-rays of the head and chest, as well as MRI's of the chest, low back & pelvic region, using the Gadolinium contrast so we can see as much detail as possible. We also need them to get set up to run a full Brain scan." _

_"Then I need to you take the blood samples that Cal took from the patient, get them to the lab, tell them we need the results ASAP! We need to know what kind of drugs were given to the Agent because we were told that administering drugs is part of the kidnapper's typical M.O. These drugs could have a severe and negative impact on his treatment and how he __responds__ to the treatment, especially adding a severe head trauma to the mix._

_Tell the Lab I need the usual full blood panel screening including; arterial blood gases, seeing as he was burned, he may have some lung damage from ingesting smoke. I need a CBC (Complete Blood Count), Platelets, Liver Enzymes – the works." _

_"Thanks everyone, now let's step it up and make it happen!" She smiled trying to keep the mood light since what they did for a living, could easily depress even the __happiest __individual! "I will take care of flushing his eyes with saline and administer the antibiotic eye drops" she finished._

___**NOW ~ ~ ~ Back To Our Fallen Hero. . .**_

_Booth was finally, though slowly, starting to wake up again. Now that his blood pressure had stabilized for the most part & the IV was doing it's job in getting him hydrated. They had placed warming blankets underneath him and on top of him to keep as much heat in his body since he was still so cold from the icy water that he had spent hours treading in earlier that day. They removed the top blanket only enough to check out his injuries._

_All of his burns had been covered in saline soaked gauze – typically they would use cold compresses as well, on some of the worst of the burns – but due to his almost hypothermic body temperature, they had to abort that part of the treatment as it would only cause more problems._

_Booth immediately remembered Bones had been with him, where was she? He had to know, he suddenly felt alone and anxious but wasn't sure why. "Hey," he weakly called out to the entire medical team, "My partner- the one who was with me when I got here..." he stopped as he was overcome by pain from unknowingly moving his upper torso, where a lot of the worst cuts & burns were._

_". . .Where is she?" He started to seem a bit agitated and the heart monitor that was being read through the plastic clamp affixed on his index finger, started increasing instantly._

_Dr. Nicholas quickly turned back to her patient, lightly placed her hands on his each of his broad shoulders to gently push him back down the few inches he had raised himself up. "Agent Booth, I assume you are referring to your Wife?" With that question, Booth wondered just how hard he had hit his head on the ship, or just what kind of drugs were still in his system? Wife he thought? What?_

_Booth stared at the Doctor with a blank look on his face for a few seconds before he realized that Bones had probably just said that in order to be with him to oversee his care, "Er. . . uh yeah. . . yeah that's what I meant" _

_"I'm sorry – she continued, it's against policy for one thing, and this space is already limited & we need to be able to move freely to tend to the patients and quite frankly, anyone else in the room just gets in the way and can hamper our ability to work proficiently. The faster we are allowed to get you taken care of Special Agent Booth, the sooner you can see your Wife again - okay?" The pretty Doctor smiled._

_I promise you will get to see her again shortly if you just help me you taken care of sent upstairs so we can just run a few standard tests. She had barely finished speaking before Booth's eyes were threatening to close again. He was still was fighting the urge to sleep after not being able to for over 33 hours, and the IV "Cocktail" that included a light dose of pain medication, was slowly dripping into his veins, making him even __more__ groggy. _

_The Doctor needed him to stay awake for a little while longer. She lightly shook Booth's shoulders to get him to open his eyes, that had closed in the hopes of sneaking in a long over due nap. "Agent Booth? she said, "I need you to stay awake for a little while longer and I need to make sure you are alert while we explain what we are dealing with here."_

_Booth opened his eyes at half mass, almost glaring at the Dr. but also knowing she was just doing her job. "Good, thank you Mr Booth, now do you know where you are?" he asked._

_"Yeah," answered Booth in a tired voice almost raspy with fatigue, "yeah, I am at the Hospital, but I don't know which one since I was...well...uh, resting when we arrived."_

_"Okay good, good," the Dr. stated, "You are at the Bethesda Medical Center by the way Agent Bo. . . may I call you Seeley?" to which Booth glared at her again - "No, you may not." he responded. Booth then closed his eyes for a moment to rest them, they still burned slightly - and the insanely bright lights above him was not helping!_

_The Doc caught this action and instructed one of the nurses to turn off the brightest round florescent lights that were positioned directly above the patient's head & body. "Okay then... Agent Booth it is - are you alert enough to understand everything I am saying to you right now?"_

_A hushed "Yes" was all Booth had the energy to reply, blinking rapidly to try and command his eyes to focus and refrain from closing – a task proving to be challenging to say the least, he thought._

_"Okay good." the Dr. answered, "Now so far we have ascertained that you do indeed have a concussion first & foremost, and we noticed in your medical chart that you were brought in here only 3 weeks ago, with another moderate to severe concussion, is that correct?" "Um...yes." Booth replied, wishing the Doctor would speed this up._

_"Okay, well that isn't always life threatening per say, as long as we monitor and wake you periodically over the next 12 hours. However, I will say that two brain injuries like that in such a short amount of time, isn't the healthiest thing for the brain to handle, but it just makes it that much more important that you are monitored closely tonight."_

_"Are you still with me Agent Booth?" he asked, and after Booth nodded slightly the Dr. continued. "Now this 2__nd –__ more severe - concussion, looks to be substantially worse than the one you had 3 wks ago, although I am going only on what I can see from examining your pupils and symptoms, we still need to get some films of your brain to see just how severe and to check for any Subdural Hematomas, or rather, bleeding on the brain or possible clots." "It is quite possible that you could even have a cracked skull though there is no sign of bleeding from your ears which is good news."_

_"Can you tell me what you remember as far as __how__ you sustained this new head injury?" To which Booth practically whispered, as his energy was dwindling, "uh...yeah...it wa.. . it was from some C4 that exploded just a few yards away from where I was standing... and...I uh, think it knocked me out for a bit." he replied as he still struggled to stay alert, "I also may have either hit the steel wall behind me, and/or the floor."_

_"Okay thank you Agent, now do you know how long you were unconscious by any chance?" and after Booth shook his head no, the Dr. continued - "Okay that's fine, but that does tell me why this concussion appears to be worse than your last one, I would venture to say that it's due to the violent force of the explosion that most likely propelled you into the steel wall of the ship, that impact, as opposed to falling a few feet down to the ice- which I understand is how you ended up with the first head injury - is definitely going to have more severe consequences."_

_"But, let's move on," the Dr. continued, "we have to get started on some of the tests and treatments so let me finish giving you the results of my assessment. Along with the head injury, you appear to have several small pieces of metal debris from the explosion, that have embedded themselves into the muscles your chest wall (a well defined chest that did not escape the attn of the female Dr.), some of them are rather deep. _

_Before we remove these I need to check the films we will take shortly, and see what we are dealing with, hopefully they will all be easy to remove. And normally I would put you completely under anesthesia to do that – but your head injury unfortunately limits our options a bit, so we will just give you several localized injections to numb all of the surrounding tissue, and though you will be awake, no worries though - we will make sure that you do not feel any more pain."_

_"You have sustained approximately 3 broken and one cracked rib from what I can tell, but Xrays will be more precise, and we see the burn and marks caused by some sort of Taser, right here on the front of chest right below your sternum. Is that how your kidnapper got the upper hand on you? She asked him. She liked this Agent, even though he was married, though she hadn't noticed a wedding ring among his other belongings. They had removed one lone cuff link and a fancy watch, also his St. Christopher medal which she found endearing – but no ring was found. Perhaps it was missing from the explosion along with his other cuff link. _

_She went on, "You seem to be in excellent condition so I would imagine the only way anyone could get the upper hand on you, would be through the element of surprise, not to mention all of the weaponry they could find." she smiled hoping to keep him alert by making light conversation, but also trying to keep his attn off of his injuries._

_While she had been talking to him and lightly cleansing his eyes and putting the healing, soothing drops in them, her team had quickly completed their assigned tasks and were ready to get him moved to a stretcher for his journey upstairs. The Dr. was running through the list of tests he was about to have when Booth reached up and grabbed her by her wrist. "Wait," he said, startling her, "I'm not going anywhere until you let me see my partn...my Wife" he quickly recovered catching his slip up._

_"Where is she? Her Name is Temperance Bren...Temperance Brennan-Booth, uh and she saved my life, I know she's worried about me and I am not going anywhere until you get her in here and tell her everything." then he flashed her his best charm smile and added, "please?"_

_The compassionate Dr. smiled back at him and said "I'm sorry but if you had let me finish Mr. Booth, I was just about to say that you would be brought up for the tests, after we let you see any family or whomever is here to see you, such as your pretty wife. . . deal?"_

_"Ok, deal" said Booth with a half grin, looking almost like a small dimpled child whom had just been reprimanded by his Principal._

___**TBC...**_

___**Next scene – B & B reunited once again!!**_


	11. MRS Booth!

**H-O-T-H**

_Continues..._

**{Scene Eleven}**

_**Hospital ER**__ W__**aiting room...**_

_**J**__ust as Brennan and Angela were finishing their initial conversation, Angela again brought the conversation back to Booth's condition. "Okay Bren, now please tell me Booth is fine and that this is just a precaution, bringing him straight here!" - just as Brennan was about to answer her and tell her what happened, the door opened again as Cam walked in, then to the pleasant surprise of Angela and Temperance, Hodgins entered a few paces behind Cam._

_Cam immediately went over to hug Brennan and the first question out of her mouth was of course, "What happened & how is he?!". _

_Before Brennan answered her, having now been asked that same question twice, She looked awkwardly towards Jack Hodgins, not knowing quite how to address him, nor what to say to greet him. She knew that if she had been allowed more time to digest the facts, there was some logic behind what he had done, behind his theft of Gravedigger evidence. _

_She knew that some of his motives were right - that the Gravedigger case had gone cold and that they would most likely never have found out who was behind these unspeakable "burials" - until who knows how many more innocent people, perhaps more of her own family or friends, would fall prey to the evil ways of this criminal._

_Also, right now, she also knew that didn't want anything jeopardizing Booth's recovery - both physically and emotionally – so she didn't want _**anyone**_ to tell him of Hodgins rather criminal involvement. She knew if anything were to raise his blood pressure to an unhealthy level, it would be receiving news like that!_

_She wasn't going to let the situation with Hodgins, or any other negative circumstances, to take her focus off of her partner right now. Therefore, she had opted to reach out the proverbial olive bush as they say. . . or did they say branch? Booth would be laughing at her, she could see his bright smile and hear his hearty laughter._

_She never did understand some of those cliche's that he loved to spout – there was no apparent logic to some of them, but due tot he vast amt of time the two partners spent together, she had found herself starting to repeat some of the phrases - albeit not always correctly. _

_She pushed those thoughts away to get back into the present moment. "Hodgins, thank you for coming - I know it was hard for you to decide whether or not to come, but I'm glad that you did." she said, much to Jack's surprise. _

_"__Oh. . . um yeah, I mean sure, yeah. . .you are _**welcome**_." he stammered._

_Obviously he had been nervous coming here, as he wasn't sure if he would be welcome by Dr. Brennan or not. He had to admit her reaction shocked him a bit – but he suspected she had either had some time to find a logical reason for him to do what he did, and/or she was doing it for Booth because she wanted everyone's focus and support to be on __**him**__ getting through this, and on __**nothing**__ else._

_Cam spoke up in order to break the still awkward silence, as well as to get to the information they were all desperate to find __out - "Okay Dr. Brennan, now that we got that out of the way - spill. What happened out on the Ocean & how is Booth?!"_

_"__Well, the most important things is, he's alive!" Brennan began, "But. . . if we had been ANY later, or if he. . . if he had been any more injured than. . . her voice starting to crack and falter. . . he was. . ."_

_Jack hastily grabbed one of the nearby vacant chairs, pulling it along side her. Then without saying a word he lightly guided her to sit down since they could all see that she looked as though she may just__** fall**__ down instead. It was crystal clear that the past 24 hours of intense fear, unbelievable worry and practically no sleep (other than the 20 minute cat naps they each took turns having every few hours, just to keep their minds fresh & avoid any errors). Extreme fatigue can be like a sedative, slowly clouding the brain's ability to function and the mind's comprehension of even the smallest task. _

_Brennan sat down without even thinking about it, she was so focused on composing herself and finishing her explanation of the last hour's sequence of events. While she was taking her seat, the looks that were passing between the other 3 of her teammates, were humorous to say the least. They could ALL tell that their friend's intense reaction to what had just happened to Booth, was obviously coming from a much deeper place in her heart than just on a friendship level._

_It was the reaction. . ._

_. . . of someone in LOVE. __**3**_

_**Still in the ER Waiting Room...**_

_As Brennan took a deep breath after sitting in the rather uncomfortable waiting room chair that Hodgins had guided her to, she looked back up at her caring team of friend's, she just missed seeing the smirks that each of them were wearing on their own tired looking faces._

_"__Sorry," she started to pick up where she left off, "okay, well instead of focusing on what could have happened, I will try to stick to what DID happen and that is, we DID make it there in time, and Booth WAS close enough for us to get to him in the short amount of time that we had."_

_"__Although," she continued, - "I still don't know why Jared was not on the Helicopter with me as was the original plan..." to which Cam spoke up and stopped her. "Dr. Brennan, I think I can explain what happened to uh... well, to deter Jared. Yeah I guess that would be a good word to describe it she thought, but never said aloud._

_"__But," Cam continued, "that my friend is a bit of a story in and of itself, so I think that part can wait, given the circumstances. I am sure we all want to hear the rest of your story and get back to how Booth is."_

_As they all silently concurred, Brennan finished her explanation of the rescue._

_"__Well, I won't go into too much detail right now, we can talk about it all at length after we know Booth is okay, so I will give you a high level view for now. We got there with only 9 minutes to spare..."_

_She stopped to finally remove her heavy, and __**expensive**__ earrings from her delicate ears. They almost felt as though they were glued on at this point, having been pinned into her earlobes, so to speak, for longer than she ever recalled having worn an item of jewelry. When she first bought those earrings to go with her dress, she recalled thinking they were the most beautiful and shiny "baubles", she had ever seen._

_Angela reached out to take the gorgeous Black Onyx & Diamond trinkets, placing them gently in her purse after wrapping them in a tissue from a nearby Kleenex box._

_With that Brennan continued, " The chopper Pilot was amazing and he was able to lower the helicopter to where it was almost touching the upper deck! I had already spotted Booth as we had flown around the front part of the ship and he seemed almost disoriented to me. He looked almost as though he were talking to himself but I could be wrong, we weren't that close yet."_

_"Then once we got as close as we could, the rescue operations officers, jumped out and ran to help get him into the chopper since we were quickly running out of time. But Booth had, for some reason, gone a few feet in the __opposite__ direction - which again made me worry about his state of mind and physical injuries, and it looked like he was somewhat leaning down towards a huge hole that had been blasted in the side of the wall on part of the upper landing."_

_Hodgins could not help but interrupt her after that last comment__, _"Wait, did you just say... _**blasted**__?!"_

_"__Yes," Brennan answered, "I said BLASTED. But don't ask, she said - with her voice getting a tiny bit louder - because I don't __**know**__ yet how it got there, or if is had already __**been**__ there, in fact, I don't know __**anythin**__g yet about __that__ confusing detail or any of the other awful things that Booth seems to have gone through on that ship - okay!" _

_She said as her voice began to get a little louder and more shrill._

_With this outburst, the others realized that their close friend was just now starting to absorb the severity of the whole situation and combining that with emotional and physical exhaustion – they knew Brennan was now barely hanging on with her last frayed nerve._

_Cam shot Hodgins a "warning look" with her large, expressive eyes, telling him to refrain from asking __any__ more questions. He understood perfectly without her having to utter a single syllable._

_Angela knelt next to Brennan's chair and grasped one of Brennans's cold hands into the comfort of her own warmer hand. "Sorry Bren, you doing okay sweetie? Can I get you some water or how about some hot coffee or tea? They have all of that in the back of the waiting room – or, would you like another blanket? I am sure I can go dig one up."_

_The Rescue Officers had provided Brennan with a blanket shortly after she removed her coat to place it under Booth's head. She didn't even know what had become of that coat, but that was the _**last**_ thing on her frazzled mind._

_"__Thanks Ang, no I don't need another blanket, thank you. But, I actually __could__ do with some hot tea, and not the decaffeinated kind - if they have any _**with**_ caffeine."_

_As her best friend disappeared to get her the soothing liquid energy, Brennan suddenly sprang up from her chair, almost knocking it over in the process._

_"__Okay, enough waiting!" she barked, as she started to walk toward the waiting room exit - her comforting blanket quickly discarded behind her onto the carpeted floor below, "I need to know what is going on!! I need to know how Booth is and I also need to know what they are doing to him!!"_

_Then she stopped for a second, turning back toward her friends, "sorry you guys, but I promise to tell you everything - AFTER I know Booth is being taken care of properly and..." Just as she was about to finish her speech, the waiting room door swung open and the Lead Trauma Specialist, Dr. Nicholas, walked in - still holding Booth's medical chart in her now, un-gloved hands._

_"__Mrs. Temperance Brennan-Booth" she announced, "I can let you see your Husband for a few minutes now..."_

**_TBC..._**

**_Next Scene -_**_ Once again our fave pair of heroes are re-united after what seemed like days apart to each of them!!_

_**FEEDBACK APPRECIATED!!! :)**_


	12. Reunited!

******H-O-T-H**

_Continues..._

******{Scene Twelve}**

**__****Waiting Room:**

At the sight of the Doctor entering the room, Brennan and the others all stopped in their tracks. Brennan quickly shrugged off the blanket that she still had draped around her slender frame and in her haste to hear how her Partner and friend was doing, it had not even connected with her preoccupied brain, that the Doc had just announced her name as Mrs. Booth!

But, the others, Cam, Angela and Hodgins, didn't hear anything BUT that announced name. They all lost touch with the fact that the Dr. had news of their injured friend and all three turned to look at Brennan at exactly the same time. But when they looked at her, before any of them could utter one single word to ask her what the Dr. was talking about, they all realized by the lines of worry that were etched in Brennan's angelic face, that now was not the time. They could get to the bottom of _**that **_story later!

Angela silently knew that her best friend had most likely led the Hospital to believe she was married to Booth, only to gain more access to his condition and to be allowed to be with him as much as they would allow.

"How is he doing?!" Brennan asked the Dr. in a voice that shook with her stifled worry, "Can I see him?!"

"Okay, hang on - hang on, that is exactly why I am here, to tell you just that - so just take a deep breath, **all of** **you**, the Doctor said as she looked at the eager and anxious Mrs. Booth and her newly arrived friends.

"You can all be rest assured that your friend is in excellent hands here in our Trauma unit, and that Agent Booth will be just fine!"

As the group took a collective sigh of relief, after all, it had been one long a$$ night and day for ALL of them! But none of that mattered - now that they could all admit that, thanks to their persistence, hard work and pulling together as a team, or rather... family, they had thankfully been able to -not only _**find**_ him in time and save him before he became the next victim to succumb to death at the hands of the Gravedigger – but they had also been able to prevent the Gravedigger from ruthlessly claiming ANY more victims ever again, period!

The intelligent Dr. continued . . ."I apologize if it seems you have been waiting a long time without any update but it was imperative that we thoroughly checked out your Husband's condition. And when I say condition I mean not only physically, but we also take the time to ask victims questions to basically make sure they are mentally and emotionally stable, especially in light of what Special Agent Booth had just been through.

Trauma doesn't always affect one's physical condition, it can really cause problems in other areas as well, which is why the condition of "Post Traumatic Stress Syndrome" or 'PTSS' was initially introduced into the Journals of Medicine - as it truly **can** be a life threatening problem in and of itself, in severe cases.

"So I will say that given the circumstances, the patient is doing extremely well." she continued, "Agent Seeley Booth is a strong man!" she kept going, knowing they wanted her to get to the point so they could see him.

"The Agent is suffering from dehydration, extreme exhaustion, a moderate to severe brain injury . . . or rather, concussion - sorry. He also has as many as 4 broken ribs, 1st & 2nd degree burns along the front of his chest and arms, more so on the left side. There are some quite deep lacerations with some metal debris that will need to be extracted very soon to avoid a worsening of infection which he is already showing the beginning stages of."

"Right now before I can remove those particles, I need to send him up to Imaging for tests so I know if any of the metal pieces have nicked the lung or penetrated his body beyond the superficial level. We are running blood tests to determine not only what drugs were introduced into his system, but also how much remains there, if any."

She continued since she knew they wanted ALL the facts, not just a bird's eye view, "We have found the mark of a Taser that Mrs. Booth, …" at which time Brennan interrupted her, suddenly realizing that her friends were now aware of her "half truth" as she chose to call it, "I'd prefer if you refer to me as Dr. Brennan, if you could, thank you." she finished.

Dr. Nicholas just looked at her a bit surprised by the difference in the name, but hey, lots of married women keep their maiden name for professional purposes due to name recognition, so she of course complied - "Oh, of course Mrs...uh, Dr. Brennan, my apologies."

The Dr. picked up where she left off since she was almost finished giving them the complete results of her assessment, "So, as you had requested Dr. Brennan, we looked for the mark of a Taser burn and we did in fact, find one. It was located right here, as she reached down and pointed to the space slightly below her own sternum, to show them where the Taser had been deployed.

"So that would indicate, obviously, that the Agent was most likely caught off guard as someone came right up to him, reached forward, and zapped him before he had time to absorb what was even going down."

We will rule out any damage to the organs directly located in that vacinity, that will be included in some of the tests, after which I will then immediately get him prepped for removal of the shrapnel which unfortunately due to his concussed state, we won't be able to completely anesthetize him, I'm sorry." she paused, but in seeing the horrified look of concern that shadowed Dr. Brennan's face, she quickly continued, "But rest assured, I will do everything in my power to make sure that he is given enough localized numbing medication, via injections in the surrounding tissue, that he still won't suffer any additional undue pain, you have my word on that."

Brennan took in all of the Doctor's words and felt relief mixed with the always present worry she felt whenever her partner was hurt. "Can I see him before you bring him up for tests, or has he already been taken upstairs?"

To which the Dr. responded, "Oh, believe me, if we had even_** tried**_ to bring him anywhere, before letting him see you, he would have had me in a choke hold, he made that ******abundantly** clear!" she smiled.

Cam, Hodgins and Angela, all just watched in amusement as their exhausted friend's face lit up like a star on top of a Christmas tree, upon hearing the Dr.'s comments that Booth was demanding to see her. Cam spoke up immediately, "Dr. Brennan, go!" she said, "Go see him, we will wait and see him after he is settled in a room so that the staff can get moving and get that shrapnel removed and such, really...go."

Brennan didn't even stick around to hear the final few words of Cam's last sentence, she was out the door and heading back towards the room she knew her friend lay in, waiting eagerly she assumed, for her to arrive.

The Dr. followed her down the long hall and ran to catch up with her - "Wait, Dr. Brennan, one more thing..." with that Brennan turned her head slightly back towards the Dr. yet continued on her path to Booth, the Dr. went on, "I want to give you two a few minutes alone, then some of my guys will be in with a rolling stretcher to make the move upstairs."

"Thanks" is all Brennan took time to reply - because she was now standing right outside the door to Booth's ER exam room...

_**Booth's ER exam room. . . **_

As Booth lay there on the exam table, wrapped in layers of gauze and blankets, hooked up to monitors and IV's, he looked a lot worse for wear. He was fighting with all his effort to keep his eyes open, he would give anything to be home, in his own bed - but he may as well give in to the fact that it wasn't going to happen. He was trying to stay awake so he could see her, he knew she would be worried about him.

He couldn't get the picture of her beautiful face out of his mind as he had first noticed her yelling to him from inside the helicopter. A nurse at that moment, interrupted his train of thought when she came over to re-saturate the gauze with more of the saline solution and check his IV, etc. Booth took the opportunity to ask her what the hold up was, now that he had been given some mild pain meds and had been able to rest a few minutes, he felt a little more clear headed and all he wanted was to see his partner, his . . . **Bones**".

The Nurse, slowly tilted the head of his bed up, elevating his upper body by about a foot to make him a little more comfortable. His back had been hurting him from everything he had been through, but also from laying flat on his back for as long as he had in the exam room, that had aggravated his spine even more which wasn't helping the situation.

He felt thankful to her for picking up on his discomfort.

The Nurse assured him that she would go find out what was causing the delay as she quietly left the room. Now Booth was alone and relishing in the silence of the room, when he heard the door opening, he quickly looked toward the door and saw the tall, slender silhouette that he knew to be _hers. _He was surprised that the machine monitoring his heart didn't sound any alarms, alerting everyone of the skipped beats that he felt at the mere sight of her.

Brennan slowly opened the door hoping not to startle him, he had been through enough! But when she peeked around the edge of the door and saw his eager face and intense brown eyes looking directly at her, she lost all resolve and wanted nothing more than to run to him and hold him once again, to feel the blood pulsing through his body to prove to her one more time, that he DID survive, there would be no bad news like was delivered to her when he "died" from the gunshot wound at the hands of Pam Nunan. No, this time they were both okay and nothing was going to change that fact! Not today!

Suddenly she forgot everything she had been thinking as she ran over toward his bed. Booth's face, that had been marred with dirt and grime and also the signs of being drugged, tired & hurt, now looked clean and almost glowing as he looked at her with his beautiful smile quickly spreading across his dimpled face.

Booth couldn't stop the silly grin from appearing, he felt like he was a little school boy with a crush on his teacher, the effect Brennan had on him was unrelenting and uncontrollable and right now, he didn't care.

Almost dying had had an indescribable affect on him, but **nothing** about his whole ordeal had affected him more, than the thought of how Teddy had died before he ever got the chance to tell the love of his life, Claire, that he loved her - and because of that, he had to come back as a ghost and ask Booth, his Sarge, to do his bidding and finally give Claire his message of love, the 3 little words that held such tremendous power. Words that were left unsaid because he died before he could give her that message himself.

Booth was tired of waiting for Brennan to give him a signal, he was tired of the stupid "line" that he himself had established as a barrier between their hearts, forcing his true feelings to remain untapped. He saw a lot of himself in Teddy Parker and he knew that the young Corporal was right, that Booth was alive and still had the opportunity to tell Brennan how he felt before it was too late. Teddy hadn't fully rested in peace because he himself was haunted in a sense, by the fact that he did die before expressing his true feelings to the love of his life.

Booth knew that he had escaped death today, h3ll, he had escaped it many times before as well, but now the risk of Brennan never knowing how deeply he cared for her, seemed like the biggest risk of all. He wasn't going to let what happened to Teddy, never getting the chance to tell Claire those words himself, happen to him as well.

He knew what he had to do and he felt at peace and almost giddy over the relief he felt at his decision. **He **was finally going to tell Temperance Brennan that he loved her!

_**TBC. . .**_


	13. Holding On

******H-O-T-H**

_Continues..._

_**{Scene Thirteen}**_

_**Still in Booth's ER exam room . . .**_

He saw Brennan quickly crossing the room towards his bed, he wished he could sit up higher to throw his arms around her with more leverage, but his fractured ribs decided otherwise. Their eyes were locked in on each other immediately, not blinking or turning away, even for a second.

Things seemed to be moving in slow motion as Brennan finally got to the side of his bed – they stayed there for just a couple of seconds longer, just staring into each other's eyes and it was as though there was an unspoken conversation happening as they stayed there, locked in that almost catatonic position.

Then, in the blink of an eye, Brennan was throwing her arms around Booth's neck, almost oblivious to any of his injuries or bandages to which he couldn't have cared less. Booth felt nothing right now but pure, uninhibited happiness as though he were perched on top of the world!

They stayed there maintaining that position - and holding onto one another just as they had done in the chopper – they stayed there tightly hugging each other until a few minutes had passed. Brennan **wanted** to speak but she could tell that her voice would crack and stutter, exposing the raw heart-felt emotion that threatened to spill out – but it was emotion that she just felt too vulnerable to show right now, even to Booth.

But, the overwhelming emotion she was feeling **had** to come out – she was unable to contain it no matter how she tried, and if it wasn't going to come out via the intelligent vocabulary that she **used **to know how to speak, then it was going to have to come out in some other way.

Then, before she knew it, she was placing a breathtaking kiss on the upper left side of Booth's warm forehead, she wasn't sure if that warmth was from a fever, or if it was his reaction to what she was doing to him at that moment. Without processing her actions which was something that she always did, perhaps too often, she placed another feather light kiss on the flushed apple of his cheek, just above his dimple. . .

And then. . . before she could stop herself or even full comprehend what she was doing - yet knowing in her heart of hearts that she didn't **want** to stop, she was placing a third, gentle, yet more _**passionate**_ kiss...on the bowed center of Booth's sweet & sensitive lips.

_**TBC . . .**_


	14. Passionate Kisses

**HOTH**

_Continues..._

_**{Scene Fourteen}**_

_**In the now steamy & HOT Emergency exam room . . . **_

As Booth was basking in the tremendous pleasure he felt at finally getting to hold Bones in his arms, he heard her swallow hard as though she were choking back tears or trying to get the courage to say something, he just held onto her letting her regain her composure while he himself tried to figure out what he wanted to say to **her.**

Suddenly he felt her pull back slightly and plant a kiss as soft as cotton on his forehead, not unlike what a friend would do when someone had been hurt or put through something traumatic. But then she kissed his face again, this one lasting a little longer with more pressure, on his cheek.

Then before Booth could process what was happening in time to react, she planted a third and definitely more forceful kiss, on his lips! He immediately assumed that he must have either fallen asleep and was merely dreaming this, or heaven forbid having another one of his seemingly recurring hallucinations!

But when he felt his lips automatically parting to allow her sweet tasting tongue inside for a deeper and definitely more passionate kiss, he knew this was really happening! He had to admit, when Bones decided to do something, she went for it whole heartedly! But, when the heck had she decided she wanted to do THAT?!!

He had always thought that HE would have to make the first move and take the initiative to kiss HER for the first time! Then again, she did get up in arms all the time whenever he acted like the typical Alpha Male so, he should have known she would be changing even this type of scenario so that SHE had the power & control.

He then thought, "Yeah well, she definitely **has** the power right now!!" because at this moment, Booth felt completely and utterly power**less!!**

As Booth allowed his lips to part and quickly became fully engaged in the kiss, he reached up with his right arm, since his left side had more damage, and placed his hand on the sensitive nape of her neck, just below the back of the slowly loosening up-do she was still wearing – he then reached up and pulled the crystal encrusted clip from her hair, freeing the soft brown locks from their prison and running his hand tenderly through the loose & flowing curls.

He then grasped her lightly on the back of her head, pulling her more tightly against his face - which gave him the ability to put more power behind his own intoxicating return kiss.

He felt every burned and lacerated inch of his body tightening in pain - yet he didn't sense the feelings of increased pain because of the surge of endorphins that his brain was emitting, endorphins that left him feeling almost invigorated more than anything else.

His feelings for her at this moment, had amplified to a level of love for her that even he thought he had already reached! He now knew that he hadn't even tapped the keg as they say, that their love was only going to intensify and grow from this point on, all they had to do was allow it to unfold.

Brennan brought her own perfectly manicured hands up so that she was cupping both sides of Booth's face, she knew that was the only place where she wouldn't risk bumping the tubes & wires that were attached to various parts of his body. She automatically deepened the kiss by allowing her tongue to break through his slightly parted lips with ease, she wanted to taste every inch of this amazing man's body - starting with the deep exploration of his mouth.

After a couple of minutes, she slid her tongue out of his mouth and lightly nipped on his bottom lip with her teeth, then her tongue, practically acting on it's own, gave into the desire for more as she let it push deeply back into his mouth reaching further and further as if trying to engulf him completely.

She had never wanted to kiss someone more than she wanted to kiss him and she hadn't even realized that until now. Now during this unexpected yet deeply passionate moment - where her heart definitely went into overdrive, almost overheating actually, and there was no doubt that her mind was in park as she had no other coherent thoughts beyond this special and liberating moment!

As they both savored the taste of each other, breaking down their own walls - walls that had taken them 4 years to build, they both continued to kiss moving their heads slowly side to side in a perfect, figure 8 type rhythm of motion.

There was no way that either of them, having known each other as long as they had, and BOTH having dreamt about this kiss ******more** than once over the years - in their unconscious, sleeping minds - so there was no way they were going to condense this or cut it short for any reason, no matter who walked in, if anyone dared.

As Booth and Brennan continued kissing each other – their tongues twirling, then twisting together as if in some kind of wrestling match, occasionally nibbling on each other's lips as their bodies were becoming more and more heated, ignited by the smoldering fire that came from the best dam* kiss that either of them had ever experienced with any of the numerous relationships that they had both had in the past.

Gradually, they forced themselves to start to reel in the passion that had just been set free & to slowly start to regain some control. Though their tongues had receded back into their own respective homes, their lips remained locked together. They found themselves just pressing their lips firmly into each other and then just holding them there, neither of them wanted to be the first one to break the spell, as both of them pushed their heads towards each other to see if it was possible to kiss with even more pressure and affection.

Then finally and simultaneously, they both broke free from the magnetic hold their lips seem to have on each other.

Brennan leaned forward, resting her forehead softly against Booth's cheek, then she looked up and into his reflective chocolate colored eyes, as they stayed in that position for another few minutes, doing nothing but gazing lovingly into each other's eyes, both smiling from ear to ear.

Brennan finally stood back up and as she was doing so, Booth reached down with the hand that had been around the back of her neck, grabbing a hold of one of her hands. He was afraid she might try to run away now in order to avoid acknowledging what had just taken place - once she realized what she, or rather – _**they,**_ had just done. He wished he could have held her there, trapping her in that position forever.

As Brennan then stood all the way up, running her free hand lightly down the side of Booth's face, rubbing her thumb across his now slightly swollen lips and smiling.

Then after a few seconds spent relishing in their quiet satisfaction, they each started to speak at the exact same moment – both in a hurry to say something while they each still had the nerve.

"Booth, I have..." Brennan said, just as Booth started with, "Brennan I nee..."

They both stopped, laughing at the awkward moment. "Uh, you go ahead Bones, really." Booth said, ever the gentleman.

So with that Brennan started again, "Thank you Booth, well, I was just going to say that - well - I have been slowly getting closer and closer to you over the time we have worked together and - I know how I felt when I though I had lost you once before, when they told me you were. . .she swallowed, gone - after you were shot." she said, looking down and staring at the IV line where it disappeared into Booth's arm.

But before she could continue, Booth stopped her. He realized that not only was he was starting to feel exhaustion sneaking back into every cell and muscle fiber in his body, but also, that he knew where Brennan was heading with her sentiments. He also knew that he himself had been just about to give her a similar, although reverse, speech, and he decided that was not a conversation that should take place in a Hospital, not after waiting years for this and especially not when any second the orderlies would be in to move him upstairs.

"Bones, wait..." he started, reaching up to still her full lips with two of his fingers, "Stop" he continued, "Bones. . .I ******do** want to hear what you have to say, beliieeve me - and there are some important things that ******I** want to say to you as well - but I don't want to do that **here,** in a cold, sterile hospital where we have limited time. I just think that this isn't a conversation that should be rushed in any way," He paused, looking for her reaction. "Okay?"

With that, Brennan nodded, reaching up to grab Booth's hand again, where his fingers were still pressing against her lips. "Okay Booth, I will wait, but only because you have a point and it's only logical that we refrain from further discussion and then re-establish our unspoken thoughts at a later, more convenient place & time."

Booth laughed out loud at what was a SURE sign that his Bones was BACK! But then he immediately seized up, grinding his teeth together in unbelievable pain and even grunting aloud from the aggravation his guffaw had caused his damaged rib cage. "Logical?" he said, choking back the pain as it eased back down to a tolerable level.

"Bones, seriously - you did NOT just use the word -Logical- to ME," he grinned, "Seriously? NOW? While discussing our **feelings** – you give me LOGICAL?"

"Aaahh I missed ya Bones!" he exclaimed – at which time she moved to place her hands on her hips, glaring at him (but with a smile) for he was clearly making fun of her. "Only YOU would turn a romantic spur of the moment conversation, into a logical discussion." he chuckled lightly in an effort to avoid the previous instance of pain. But, you know what? He said - not waiting for her reply, "that is one of the things I love about you Bones, and I wouldn't have it any other way!" he finished, while still trying to stifle his laughter.

"Okay, fine Booth, but just know this," she said half smiling, " You can make fun of me aaall you want but, - you are going to need me over the next few days so if I were you buster - I wouldn't push it!" she said, though she could not hide the signs of her own amusement as it was shining from within her own sheer blue eyes.

Just then – perhaps in the nick of time, a loud bang could be heard as the stretcher was wheeled loudly through the doors, startling both Booth and Brennan. "Hello Agent Booth", one of the Interns said, "we have strict instructions from Dr. Nicholas that you are to be brought up for tests now. Sorry to interrupt, she told us we had to get you up there within a specific amount of time and we are already pushing it." he finished.

"S'ok" Booth said, closing his eyes to rest them for less than 5 seconds, "I want to get them over with anyway." He then turned to Brennan and said, "Will you be here when I am done?" to which Brennan replied, "Yes Booth, of course I will be here! And would you like me to be in there with you when the Dr. removes the metal pieces that will need to come out, seeing as they aren't able to do it surgically, under anesthesia?"

"Yeah, sure - that would be **great** - well, if you don't mind." he said. "Of course not, I would not have asked you if I minded." she stated in factual response. She never knew why people did that, she always said exactly what she meant, yet people always needed further clarification. "Thanks Bones." **B**ooth said, and with that Brennan reached down and gave him a quick hug, not having time for more than that because of the stretcher that was sitting only inches from her hip, being nudged forward by the intern who was using it as a hint to get them to say goodbye.

With that Bones got out of their way and headed back towards the waiting area, so she could update the others, and perhaps call Rebecca and Parker, to let them know what had transpired over the last 25 and a 1/2 hours. She also wanted to make a couple of calls to check and see what had happened to Jared.

_**TBC...**_


	15. The Jeffersonian Family

******H-O-T-H**

_Continues..._

**{Scene Fifteen}**

_**In the waiting room. . .**_

Brennan got back to the waiting room quickly as she realized they had better get a hold of Rebecca and Parker before anything was announced on the news, if it hadn't already. She also needed to contact Perotta although for some reason, she didn't want to.

"Sweetie!" announced Angela as she caught sight of her best pal entering the room, "How's our sexy big guy doing?! What's the scoop?" - as Brennan sat down in the available chair that was grouped next to Cam, Ang and Hodgins, she filled them in. "He looks good considering everything he's been put through. He's upstairs now getting the tests out of the way and then we will tackle the shrapnel issue and get that removed before it gets any more infected. They are checking to make sure none of the pieces are dangerously close to anything like his lung or major arteries etc. The Dr. needs to view the films before they can do anything."

Cam stopped her right there asking, "Wait a second Dr. Brennan, did I just hear you say – WE will tackle the shrapnel issue?" to which Brennan replied, "Well yes, you heard me say that, because that is what I said." Brennan explained, "But when I say that - I mean WE as in, collectively. Of course I will not be participating in the actual procedure, I was merely referring to my agreement to Booth, that I would be in the room with him during the procedure – which will most likely be painful for him on occasion."

With those words Brennan sounded almost clinical in her explanation, although Cam, Angela and Hodgins, knew that this was really just more proof in their minds, that Brennan and Booth were becoming closer and closer with each other – way more so than just partners.

"Right now," Brennan added, "I think we need to contact Rebecca & let her know what transpired today, and inform her of Booth's physical status so she can talk to Parker."

"Bren, that is all taken care of sweetie, we already called Agent Perotta and she was able to get us Rebecca's contact information off of Booth's emergency contact list that the FBI requires every Agent to have on file." Again, Brennan found herself feeling uncomfortable at the mention of Perotta, especially knowing her team had gone to her for information pertaining to Booth when Brennan had always been used to them coming to her.

She liked Agent Perotta, so she couldn't understand where these feelings were coming from.

Aaaahhh our lovable, oblivious Brennan – so focused on logic and science that she can't even sense the most obvious feelings emanating from some people. I mean, most woman wouldn't miss a beat when it came to sensing the obvious attraction that Agent Payton Perotta felt towards our hero, but Brennan on the other hand, really didn't have a clue.

Angela finished, "Then we quickly called Rebecca and let her know what had transpired and reassured her that Booth was only suffering from some non-life threatening injuries, at which she said she would be here with Parker the minute Booth is transferred to a room. We promised to call her again when that happens."

Just then Hodgins piped up with his own comments. "Okay Dr. Brennan, now look, you've been through a lot yourself and you are starting to look like you are about to fall over, heck I guess we all look like that now that I look around. Why don't we get you home and you can freshen up, change and come back later."

"No." was all Brennan replied. "NO?!" Hodgins started to object,

"Now wait a second hon - Hodge is right, you really should..." Angela started to interject when she was stopped mid-sentence by her gal pal. "No." Brennan simply stated again, "No – I have **no** intention of breaking my promise to Booth, I promised to stay here until his tests are done, and be with him while he gets stitched up – and that's a promise I intend to **keep!**"

"But," she added, "Here is what I will agree to - Angela, if you wouldn't mind just running to my place, or yours, and getting me a change of clothing so I can get out of this dress, then I think all of you should go get some rest yourselves."

I can assure you, I will go home and sleep for as much as 12 hours straight - **after** I know that Booth is resting comfortably."

The team finally caved in as they agreed to her "conditions", somewhat. Then Cam spoke up to give some conditions of her own - "Well, I for one am only going to grab an hour or two cat nap because I also want to see Booth once he is moved to a room. I have known him for many years as you all know, and I still care about his safety & well being. Besides that, we ALL came close to losing a friend today, a friend who is also a member of our own little Jeffersonian _family," _she continued, "And I want to hug him to tell him how happy I am that we got him back and I guess also to prove to myself that he is here and safe now." She finished just as tears were threatening to spill from her own moisture filled, mesmerizing eyes.

"I agree with Cam," Angela said, "That's exactly what I am going to do as well so," she turned to Brennan, "Hon, of course I will bring you some clothing to change into, I will be back as soon as possible". Hodgins remained quiet, looking down at the carpet with a stressed look on his face, as though in deep thought about something. The three women all looked over and watched him while they all realized what he was most likely thin king about. He was realizing that he now had to face Booth again, but this time Booth would have to be told of Hodgins' involvement in the events leading up to Booth's kidnapping.

Booth would have to be told that Hodgins had stolen key evidence & that selfish action was what ultimately instigated Booth's capture by the Gravedigger - as well as the subsequent hours he spent in life threatening captivity and near death at the hands of the Gravedigger.

Brennan moved closer to where Hodgins was standing, reaching out and placing her hand on his arm in an effort to comfort him, "Jack," she said quietly, "Look, you can't continue to beat yourself up over this. Yes, what you did was wrong, and yes what you did indirectly put Booth's life at risk. But, you are also the one who wanted to capture the Gravedigger AND find Booth – BOTH of which we accomplished!"

He remained quiet while she continued, "We **caught** the Gravedigger and that fact alone is going to make Booth one very happy man. I admit – I am still a little angry with you myself - but there is **no** sense dwelling on the past, what's done is done and we can't turn back, no matter how much you wish you hadn't made that decision to steal evidence." Booth would probably say that -Everything Happens For a Reason- it's a phrase that seems to bring him comfort because he says it, a LOT."

"Sooner or later you are going to have to face the consequences and I for one, think you should confess everything to Booth immediately after he is moved to a room, but also while he is too weak and incapacitated to beat you up - and trust me when I say this Hodgins, he ******will** want to beat you up." Upon that comment a chuckle could be heard from where Angela and Cam were standing a few feet away, pretending to give them some privacy but listening to every word.

"Which. . ." Brennan went on, "no offense, but I would probably hold his jacket while he did that." she stopped. Then she smiled at him hoping to get him to see what she was trying to do, to help them ALL start to put this horrible event behind them and move forward.

"Okay, okay Dr. Brennan," Jack replied looking up at her with a half smile on his own face, "I hear ya, I don't know that I like that you would hold his jacket, but. . . I hear ya."

With that the trio hugged and they then left to get short naps and in Angela's case, to get Brennan some clothing and after delivery of those items, she would go catch a short nap herself. They had all agreed to be back at the Hospital to see Booth in approx. 3 hours so that Booth would be able to rest a bit as well, hopefully. Brennan had promised them that she would sleep on the couch located in the back of the waiting room, at least while Booth was up getting his tests.

**__****TBC . . .**


	16. Are You Trying To Kill Me?

******HOTH**

_Continues..._

_**{Scene Sixteen}**_

**__****Waiting Room. . .**

Dr. Nicholas had sent one of her head Nurses, Lydia, into the waiting room to get Dr. Brennan since she now had Booth's test results and could get him fully treated and moved into a room where he would probably remain for the next couple of days. As the younger woman approached the couch where she found the Agent's 'Wife' slumbering, looking as though she were in the deepest sleep- but also looking cozy with the blue hospital blanket covering the pretty evening gown she was still wearing.

"Dr. Brennan..." she said as she lightly shook Brennan's shoulders, "Dr. Brennan? I need you to wake up, we know you wanted to be alerted when your Husband's tests & results were done."

Brennan sat up, yawned and smoothed her hair back down, she had left her expensive hair clip with Booth, it was probably still laying on his bed - she hoped. "Yes, no. . . it's fine. I did want to be alerted so. . . thank you. . . " she said, still trying to fully wake up, "where is he now? Is he back in the same room?"

"No" Lydia replied, come on and I will take you to him. The Doctor has him in one of the Operating rooms because even though he won't be put out completely due to his head injury, she needs the equipment and more sterile facilities since he has already been showing some signs of infection from the dirty pieces of metal still somewhat lodged in his chest. He was given a tetanus injection almost immediately after being brought in."

"Before I take you in there, I will get you some scrubs to put over your clothing and we must insist that you wear a surgical mask covering your nose and mouth, as well as a surgical scarf to cover your hair. Solely for the purpose of avoiding any additional germs that could end up giving him a life threatening staph infection. I've seen that happen before in a few cases and it's not pretty." Lydia stated.

Brennan, who always felt a little competitive and almost threatened in a way, by any other females that were in the Medical and/or Forensics profession, responded, "Yes, I am aware of the fact that I need to be covered and sterile, and I know about the risk of staph, etc – I mean after all, I **am** a Doctor." Even though Brennan knew she wasn't a Medical Doctor or a Surgeon per say, she did have to attend some Medical school in order to receive one her multiple Master's degrees.

After Brennan was all suited up, which she did in record time in her rush to be with Booth, they had her wash her hands and then suited her with latex gloves that she was so accustomed to wearing. As she entered the room, she wasn't prepared for the changed appearance of her Partner and she literally stopped in her tracks for a few seconds, before pulling it together and proceeding to move to the the side of the operating table, standing next to where Booth's head lay, his eyes closed as if he were sleeping – which she hoped he was so he could at least get spurts of rest here and there.

Booth's Doctor hadn't entered yet and the nurse and other orderlies, or interns, were busy getting the proper surgical instruments lined up on a small mobile cart that would be moved over to the side of the table later when they began the repairs.

Brennan noticed Booth's face looked more swollen in places, more so than when she last saw him. But then again, she thought, she hadn't exactly noticed since when they weren't locked in that amazing kiss, they were only staring directly into each other's eyes.

But as she finished giving him her own visual evaluation, she took in the small and angry red cuts on his face. All of those were superficial with the exception of one at his hairline just above his right eye. Brennan figured that had most likely come from the explosion he mentioned. Since most of his burns were contained to the left side of his body, she assumed the blast caught him on the left side, then the force propelling his right side into a wall or perhaps a steel beam inside the ship – causing the laceration as well as his head injury.

She then moved further down to check out his other injuries on his chest and such, she had not been able to get a good view last time because they had him covered more. As she took in the sight of his bare torso, not realizing that she had just licked her lips underneath her mask in lustful thought over the mere sight of his defined body. She was surprised how that could arouse her even at a stress filled time such as this!

Her soft eyes – which were pretty much the only thing left exposed on her own face, grew as large as saucers when she noticed how uncomfortably far down his blanket was lowered. Nothing private was exposed of course, but she felt her face getting hot as she glanced at the lowest section of his stomach where his taut 6 pack ab muscles tapered off into a V at approx the hip level. The top part of his hip bones that were also covered by more toned and amazing muscle were exposed to view as well.

She hadn't realized she was now just standing there - staring - having forgotten all about checking out his injuries. When suddenly she was shaken back into the present moment at the sound of Booth's tired voice. He startled her so badly that she jumped backwards at least a good foot, her head abruptly shooting to look towards Booth's ruggedly handsome, smiling face.

"Enjoying the view there Bo-ones?" Booth had said, grinning like the cocky stud that he was. "Uh. . . noo Booth. . . well I mean, yes. . . but - NO!" she yelled out awkwardly. "No!" she continued, "What I mean is, no that isn't what I was doing! I mean yes I was _looking_ at you - but I can assure you Booth, I was merely processing your injuries. . . and um, I was...assessing the treatment of the worst of your. . . um your, burns." she replied hoping he was not able to notice how red her face surely must have been, as hot as it still felt.

Booth's grin grew even wider in seeing her startled reaction to having been "caught looking" so to speak. It's about time she saw what she's been missing all these years he thought, proud of the good shape he worked so hard to keep his trim body in. "uuh huh - ohh-kaay, that's what you were doing, mm-mm I see." he said, knowing full well that she was lying. After all, even in the dim lighted room, he could see the blush in what was showing of her cheeks.

She immediately tried to move on and change the subject. "So, how are you feeling?" she asked him & then added, "I see they have bandaged some of your burns, and they did leave some of them exposed but coated with an antibiotic cream, they are probably leaving those exposed because there are some cuts that are in very close vicinity to those burns and she probably would have more limited access to those cuts, if they had covered the burns." "Sorry, I got side tracked, how ARE you feeling? Are you in much pain?"

"I'm peachy Bones, I feel much better having been laying down for the past hour while the tests were all run, in fact, I might be able to convince her to let me outta here after we finish this last part – although a part I would like to skip." he responded.

"Booth, you are high if you think for one second that they will let you go home. If you really believe that then I think you hit your head even harder than I thought – and in fact, I think you actually look worse now then you did when I saw you in the ER cubicle earlier."

"Well Bones," Booth began, "Maybe that's cuz I miss your healing kisses!" he said as he tried to reach for her hand - but he was so sluggish due to some kind of muscle relaxant they had already begun adding to his IV to prep him for the upcoming procedure. "Oohh no you don't Booth, I am not going to risk having the Dr. walk in and catch us doing that." Brennan said firmly but with a shy smile.

"Well heeeyyy" – he slurred - "didn't you tell her we were maaarriieeed? Huuuhh? Yeah, you diiid!" he said though some of his words were stretched out from his slowing muscles and mind. " I mean, weee don't want to break character and blow your cover as my loving wife now - dooo weee?" he said, though every other word was slightly slurred.

Then before Brennan could respond, he kept talking - "Heeyyy, where's your pretty dress?? Are you NAKED under those scrubs?" He said still trying to reach out to pull her to him, she was mere inches from his side, but he couldn't muster the strength to reach her.

"And where's your pretty earrings you had on in the Whiiirrley Bird when ya came an' got me? You didn't LOSE them did youuu?!! Cuz I would feel reeaally bad if you lost em just cuz you were saving meeee!" he said – then closing his eyes to rest for a second. "Hey Bones, is your table spinning like miiinne?" he said, eyes still closed & with a goofy grin on his face"

Brennan could not help but laugh at his silly, little boy charm, even when he was on drugs – he was adorable. "Booth, I am not on a table – okay? Listen to me, only YOU are on a table, okay? And – no Booth, **nothing** is spinning, that is just the feeling that some of the drugs they have given you, can mimic - okay?"

"Now I want you to forget about everything else, forget about my earrings because no, I didn't lose them – I just took them off- and now I need you to just listen to what I say and lay back all the way so we can get this over with." she said as she finally reached up to place her gloved hands on his shoulders, holding him gently all the way down – since he had been starting to try to lean forward to try to sit up.

Finally – in the nick of time, the Doctor finally came in, films and test results in hand - "Hello again Dr. Brennan." she said,

"I thank you for getting all of the "gear" on so you could be in here with your husband, I normally don't allow any family to be in here during something like this, unless perhaps a Mother to be with her child. But I will make an exception due to everything you have all been through earlier." she finished.

"Well if it makes you feel any better Doctor," Brennan replied, "Booth, er my Husband – still **acts **like a child at times – therefore I sometimes **feel** like I am his Mother." With this the Dr. let out a much needed laugh – she was beginning to LIKE this Dr. Brennan, even though she was slightly jealous over the fact that she was lucky enough to be married to this gorgeous FBI Agent!

"Hiii-ya Doc," yelled Booth from the middle of the room, "What's up?" Hahaha - "Get it? - What's up. . Doc?!" he said giggling to himself!

"Okay, uh Lydia," the Dr. called out to her assisting Nurse, "yeah we might want to ease up on some if the medication Mr Booth has been getting, I want you to slow the drip down on his IV a bit, I think he is already at the level we need him to be at anyhow - thank you."

"Yeah," Brennan stated, "Booth doesn't handle medication like that very well, he is easily affected by the smallest dose."

"Okay, good to know." the Dr. replied. "Now if you could step over here Dr. Brennan, I have some of his films here so I want to fill you in on the test results, at this point Agent Booth will not be able to remember much of what I am saying, so it is helpful that you know what we are dealing with so you can help manage his recovery and future rehabilitation."

"Okay first, these are some of the X-rays that clearly indicate, as you can see here, and here . . .exactly what I suspected, he has 3 broken ribs, and a fourth rib that is only a hairline fracture. No indications of any lung punctures or other complications so we will see if those ribs can be taped which will help with the pain and mobility. We just have to be creative with the wrapping of his rib cage, what with the burns and stitches he will have here and there, but I've seen a lot worse so I don't see that as being a problem."

"Okay," she continued as Brennan followed along, "These are the X-rays of his skull, we did find a slight crack, right along here," she said pointing to the X-ray with her laser projecting pen, "and it goes on for a couple of inches, ending here."

"Now, don't be alarmed by this. . ." she started to explain, when Brennan immediately interjected; "Alarmed? Oh . . . I don't get alarmed Dr. Nicholas, I handle bones for a living - including skulls. I am a Forensic Anthropologist & believe me, I am quite capable of discerning what kind of long term effects that **any** type of damage done to **any **type of bone, can produce."

Dr. Nicholas just stared at her in shock for a minute nbefore continuing - "Oh, welll then - this should be easy and we should be able to just run right through this then, thank you for telling me Dr. Brennan." as she then proceeded, "So as I was saying then, I do not foresee any complications from this injury. We sometimes tightly wrap the head if the crack is in a position where we can do that – then other than that we just need to monitor him closely over the next 20 hrs and make sure he doesn't stay asleep for any period of time longer than 30 minutes. He won't like us very much but, we don't care."

"Now, the Abdominal CT did not indicate any internal bleeding or problems from either the Taser injury, or the explosion. Sometimes the spleen can be damaged in an explosion like the one it sounds like he experienced, it's a very sensitive organ - as you probably know. But his looks okay so we will just watch for any signs of swelling etc. since sometimes people can have internal injuries that do not show up on tests until the following day or 2 so, we will run some more scans in the next day or two which is another reason I am not releasing him today."

"This is the final films showing the debris that we are here to remove. Thankfully none of them have penetrated any major organs - lungs, etc. however it does appear that a couple of the larger pieces, are in there quite deep, so I will need to use extreme caution as not to nick any major arteries and such. We will be ready to tie off any bleeders should we run into any."

"Are you ready? Do you have any questions?" she asked. "No, I just want to get this over with so he can rest." Brennan replied.

Cut to the Operating table, where Booth has become less groggy since they reduced his muscle relaxants, his eyes were open and he was holding tightly onto his Partner's fragile hand. "I don't know Bone-sie," he said, "what if I hurt your hand by squeezing too tight?"

To which Brennan responded with, "Okay first Booth, it's enough that I gave in to letting you call me BONES, but there is no way I am going to stand for Bone-sie! I don't care how hurt or drugged you are! And, second, I keep telling you I can take care of myself, so you need not worry about MY hand. Okay? So just hold it as tightly as you need to and let's get this done."

Okay." Booth said, seeing that his tactic to prolong the inevitable, had failed. So, realizing there was no way to escape from the inevitable, he decided his only choice was to just buck up and get it over with - "Let's do this." he finished.

The Doctor proceeded to pick up a very long hypodermic needle to which she explained she would be using to numb the surrounding tissues so that she could then remove the debris. She explained that even though Booth would only feel a slight tugging feeling during extraction procedure, he would unfortunately experience some pain as she inserted the needle into the red, inflamed tissues and injected the numbing solution.

Some of the injections were tolerable and Booth only slightly gripped harder onto Brennan's hand. But when she got to the most severe of the wounds, things got much more uncomfortable for everyone. As she inserted the long needle into the first of the largest wounds, Booth tightened his grip of Brennan's hand with a strength she was surprised he could even muster in his current condition.

Brennan didn't want Booth to know how his tightened grip was affecting her, she opened her mouth all the way, rolling her eyes back into her head at the same time, as she fought to keep from yelling aloud! Her knees bent slightly as she held in the agony that she was feeling at his doing. Booth, however, wasn't keeping quiet at all! His eyes were squeezed in pain as he kept saying things to the Dr. in a loud and whining voice.

"GEEZ – FREAKING – LOUWEEEZ, do you _hate_ me for some reason Doc?!" he hollered, "What did I ever do to you - I mean, did I so something to make you **mad**?!!" Dr. Nicholas just smiled underneath her mask, she was used to dealing with doped up patients saying silly or at times, insanely odd, statements. Nothing surprised her anymore, nothing! Then Booth added; "Uh-oh, we never _dated_ at some point in the past did we?!"

As even Brennan was rolling her eyes at that point, Booth continued his rambling; "Is that a flipping KNITTING needle you're stabbing me with?!! Are you trying to **_fix_** me up Doc, or are you trying to _KILL_ me?!"

Dr. Nicholas was smiling from behind her mask. She was used to dealing with doped up patients and some of the goofy things they said – Some making absolutely no sense what so ever!

Booth continued to ramble on and complain through almost the entire procedure, which ended up only taking about 30 minutes once the injections had successfully numbed the surrounding tissues. Brennan was impressed with the speed of which the Dr. worked, as well as the accomplished skill she possessed. She could also tell that the beautiful job the Dr. had done in stitching the wounds closed, and knew that any scars that Booth ended up with, would be barely detectable to the naked eye.

When the Doctor was finished – she announced the news to her patient and his Wife, at which time they _both_ let out a long, heavy sigh of the breath that they had both been holding in towards the end, BOTH of them in pain at that point. Booth from the obvious reasons, and Bones from her hand that had felt all but crushed after being help so tightly within the amazingly strong grip of her clearly suffering Partner.

Brennan regained her composure, trying to ignore the throbbing in her hand. "Are you okay Booth? Did you hear that? The worst is over, now you should be able to rest."

To which Booth, now completely worn out from the combination of this long 26 hours plus this final procedure, merely kept his eyes closed and weakly said, "Thank you Bones, I really do appreciate you staying to be with me through all of that. I know you are exhausted. Oh, and uh, sorry about the hand."

"It's no problem" she said, "I am happy to do it and happy that soon we will both be able to rest now and just focus on getting you better. I know I will rest better - once I know YOU are resting." she said as she removed her still aching hand from his – shaking it out to bring back the circulation.

The Doctor was pleased with her own work and now that all of the objects trapped in his inflamed flesh had been removed and all of the deepest cuts were stitched up nicely, she finished bandaging him up and ordered him moved to a Recovery room to be further monitored for any signs of infection – but also to continue to monitor his head injury.

_**TBC...**_


	17. Head of Dr Brennan vs Heart of 'Bones'

_**HOTH**_

_Continued. . ._

**{Scene Seventeen}**

Booth slowly started to wake up again for the umpteenth time since he was brought here in the helicopter. He quietly looked around trying to collect his senses and determine where he was, realizing that he was finally in a room. He would rather be in HIS room however, in his _**own apartment**__, _but he was too tired to make any kind of argument over whether they discharged him tonight, or not. So he resigned himself to the fact that he would just deal with it and accept the fact that, he wasn't going anywhere.

He then noticed that he could hear something that sounded like someone crying and sniffing back tears - as he blinked a few times to get this still burning eyes, to clear up a bit more. He had hoped the effects of seeing the bright flash of the blast, would have eased up more by now, but things were still a little bit clouded. But hey, at least he could SEE – he thought, he wasn't blinded

He felt a slight pressure on his upper arm and looking down, he spotted his partner, her head resting there - but . . . was she crying? He immediately felt a heaviness in his heart that he had not felt to this extent since the time he had to watch her heading into the courtroom when her Father was on trial and they were just about to announce the verdict. He thought about how hard his disappearance must have been for her. After all, she probably felt abandoned by him - just as she had been by her parents when she was in her teens.

His heart grew heavier as he watched her, he watched her finally let go of the emotions that - knowing her as **_he_**did- she had probably kept buried from the moment she heard he was even missing! He knew she had probably forced herself to focus solely on only one thing and one thing only, in an effort to keep her mind from going down the slippery slope of wondering what he was going through and if he was even. . . still alive. And that **one**thing was: E-V-I-D-E-N-C-E.

Booth knew that in order for Bones to _not _let herself be crippled by the worries and fears she had as - "Bones", that she would have to revert back to her alter ego, the clinical and ever logical - "Dr. Brennan".

In doing this, it allowed her to compartmentalize and relish in the calming force she gained, from using her _Brain_ to uncover factual evidence – but it also allowed her to somehow overrule, the irrational and illogical elements that her worried _Heart_ wanted her to focus on.

He knew she had most likely poured all of her energy into finding enough evidence from the crime scene – his own apartment – to point her in the right direction and eventually lead her to a proverbial trail of bread crumbs that, along with additional evidence and factual information, she could then find her Partner and SAVE him - just as he had done for her on far too many occasions!

As Booth started to think of this, and of everything that Temperance Brennan had been through in her own life thus far, he found his own eyes welling up with tears. He would continue to do everything in his power to keep her safe from experiencing any more losses, and to protect her from harm no matter how many times she told him that she didn't need him to – that she could "take care of herSELF!"

Then, he saw her head lifting slowly, her eyes instinctively latching onto his own. Her face was wet from the tears that were freed from the tight grip of "Dr. Brennan" and allowed to fall freely by the more emotional "Bones."

_**TBC. . .**_

_Note: Okay, I know I can get borderline corny with my little "silent speeches" that I throw in when I write – but it's just to show what B & are thinking – things we can only determine on the actual show, by assuming what they are thinking based on the facial expressions of the characters. That's one of the great things about Fan Fiction!_

_Also – this chapter is short but I felt this was too beautiful of a moment - to rush right onto the next scene. Thanks for the awesome feedback so far. Next chapter will be up VERY quickly so you can somewhat stay in the flow of the moment._


	18. The Hurling Hero

******HOTH**

_Continued..._

**{Scene Eighteen}**

_**Still In Booth's Private Hospital Room:**_

Booth and Brennan stayed there, frozen in place and just staring into each other's eyes, both of their faces dampened by tears, neither one of them wanting to speak. Whether that was due to not knowing what to say, or simply because they wanted to savor the moment - regardless, they just stayed there in that position for a few minutes longer, Brennan finally began to raise her head all they way up, yet never breaking the invisible tether that almost seemed to be in place connecting their gaze.

Since Brennan was positioned on the right side of Booth's bed - she brought her left hand up - reaching onto the bed and grasping Booth's right hand tightly within her own. Careful not to disturb the IV line that snaked it's way into his vein. Booth used his other free hand to reach across and wipe some of the remaining tear drops off of his partner's face, regardless of the added agony that this movement had caused him. He tried hard not to let the jolt of pain show on his face, but he was unsuccessful as his eyebrows furrowed together and his eyelids squeezed tightly shut for just a matter of seconds.

Brennan didn't miss this sudden scrunching of his facial muscles which abruptly reminded her once again, of the intense pain that he was still feeling, and the experience that had brought them together like this. She quickly let go of his hand to reach up and delicately cup her hand over the left side of his face - in an effort to sooth him and let him know she was with him in his pain.

Booth couldn't explain it if he was asked but, there was _something_ about the love and warmth that he felt through her touch - that made it hands down (pun intended) - the most loving & soothing touch that he had ever felt in his entire life.

Not even his own ******Mother's** touch ~_Booth found himself thinking_~ , when she would try to sooth her young Son after yet another occasion where he had been injured at the hands of his alcoholic & abusive Father, was nowhere near as soothing, as the warm touch that he was now experiencing by the tender hands of his beautiful Partner.

Maybe it was because his Mom had felt so much guilt within herself over the fact that she was unable to stop her own Spouse, from the physical and emotional damage that he inflicted on her, and for some reason even more so, to their oldest son Seeley. Bones' touch was more pure and _free_ of those feelings of guilt which was most likely why he felt more comforted by her, than anyone ever before.

Booth closed his eyes for a few minutes allowing a sense of calm to wash over him - before he reached up to his own face and placed his hand, gently on top of Brennan's. After a moment or two, he then brought both of their hands down and laid them on his chest, right above where his own heart lay, rejoicing in the feeling of the strong heartbeat within, proof he was alive which is all that mattered.

Brennan spoke first, breaking the spell since she was starting to fade, she had reached the point where she had to get some sleep, if even for a couple of hours at a time. She also knew he wouldn't allow himself to sleep again, until he knew she was.

"Booth, how do you feel? Is your pain getting worse now that the shock is wearing off?" she asked him. "Can I get you some water?"

"Thanks Bones, it means a lot to have you here with me." he replied, "And, yeah, now that you mention it, water sounds good, heck it sounds great!" I feel like on one hand, I was in and around enough water to last me a life time, but on the other hand, I can't recall the last time I had something to eat or drink! Hey, you think you can find me a piece of Apple pie somewhere?" he said grinning, knowing full well that she didn't understand his infatuation with the overly sweet, preservative laden treat, as she would call it.

"Booth, I know you are hungry but PIE is not the kind of nourishment your body needs right now. I'm _sorry,_but the best I can do is - see if I can get the Nurse to get you some applesauce or something**. _Fresh_** fruit is much better for you – and you also need to realize that the dangerous drugs you were given, combined with the damaging effects that a high voltage Taser can have on your system and the nausea that will be starting to set in, from the cracked skull you sustained – you shouldn't attempt any solid foods just yet Booth, so - I'm sorry."

"Holy cow Bones, you really know how to bring a guy down!" Booth whined.

"Aahh Never mind," he said, "right now I'll just settle for a glass of cold water and then I want you to go home and get some sleep – it's been a long day . . . or however long it's been - and I would bet money, well," he chuckled, "if I didn't have a gambling addiction that is, that you didn't rest much the entire time I was missing. Am I right?"

To which Brennan answered, "Well, if I remember correctly Mr. Special Agent Seeley Booth, YOU didn't rest _at all _when _I_ was the one missing. So, am **I **right?" she challenged him.

"Okay, okay touche'!" he said, continuing, "Well regardless, I do want you to get some rest, I will be sleeping anyway so there's no sense in you sitting here in a chair and. . ." as Brennan interrupted him, "Actually Booth, I've made arrangements with the hospital while you were being stitched up, and they have been quite accommodating. In fact, this 2nd bed over here, she said as she pointed to the bed only a few feet from Booth's, is for me."

Booth wasn't grasping what she was saying because he had never heard of the Hospital doing that, unless. . ."Wait, WHAT?! Bones you weren't hurt somehow while I was missing were you?!" he said, now in a panic, thinking they had prepared a bed for her because of some medical problem or injury of her own that she was just neglecting to tell him.

Brennan immediately jumped in to reassure him "NO, NO Booth, I'm fine! Although we did experience an explosion of our own while you were gone, it didn't cause me any harm whatsoever. That is NOT why I am staying here in this room with you – really, I'm FIIINE!"

"Okay, good." he said, "I am glad because I don't like it when you don't tell me if you are hur. . . WAIT a second – now back up. . . WHAT?!"

"Did you just say you were involved in an explosion?! What the **h3ll **Bones?! Why didn't you tell me that before now?!!"

But, then he stopped talking all of a sudden - yelling out in pain as he reached his hand up to clutch his head where it was wrapped tightly. His all but forgotten cracked skull reeaallly did not appreciate his increased agitation!! The Nurse suddenly came rushing into the room saying something about his Blood Pressure monitor having been flashing a red light on the other monitor's within the Nurse's station, alerting them to his now very elevated BP readings.

"What's going on in here" the nurse asked them as she went over to check all the other readings and monitors connected to the Agent.

"Booth, are you okay?!" Brennan cried out, now worrying about him and mad at herself for mentioning the explosion that she and Jack had nearly been killed in. "Booth, that's it, we are not talking about this until you are better. I only arranged for the additional bed, so I could stay in here with you just for tonight to make sure you are taken care of sufficiently, and that's all! Now, please tell me what is hurting you, it appears to be your head.

"Booth?" she again called out his name since he was still holding onto part of his head and starting to more pale by the minute.

"Agent Booth?" the Nurse inquired, "Agent Booth, can you hear me? Are you able to speak and tell me what's wrong? Are you going to be sick?" she asked, knowing that the more severe head injuries always came along with vomiting and extreme nausea. Some patients were stricken with this reaction immediately, while others for some reason, like the Agent here, experienced a delayed onset of these symptoms.

"Yy..eah, I think I mi=ght be . . . sssi . . ." Booth started to answer and before he could finish his sentence, he abruptly leaned over the side of the bed as best he could, and began retching violently over the side and onto the floor.

_**TBC. . .**_


	19. Awakened with a Kiss

_**Holding Onto The Hero **_

**_{Scene Twenty Five}_ **

_**Booth's Private Hospital Room:**_

After Booth had gotten worse all of a sudden, his raised blood pressure having cause his head to feel as though it were exploding from within – the Nurse, whom had only just arrived to begin her shift only 20 minutes earlier, and hadn't even had a chance to finish reviewing the notes and orders she had been getting familiar with on his medical chart/clipboard, rushed to inject a low dose of Coumadin, a popular blood thinner – this served the dual purpose of keeping his blood pressure down and also help prevent any blood clots from forming, in his head or anywhere they might form.

"Booth!" Brennan yelled as she frantically ran over and placed her hands on his back as he finished getting sick over the side of the bed since the Nurse hadn't had enough time to grab something for him to use. "Booth, oh my gosshh, your injuries!" That HAD to have been excruciating she thought to herself, with broken ribs, burns, stitches and a head injury.

"Uuuugghh,!" Booth said as he laid his head back down on the pillow. Letting out another grunt of pain along with a heavy sigh of held in breath - he still had one hand clinging tightly to his bandaged head, and was now also clutching one hand to his newly re-thrashed rib cage. Brennan immediately noticed how exhausted he looked from the exertion!

"Are you okay? Do you think you are going to be sick again?!" Brennan asked him nervously as she placed her hands over each of his own, as if she could somehow help him to keep the pain inside him, from getting worse. "Booth? Can you please try to say something?" she asked, as she tried to get him to open his eyes so she could search for any signs of complications from the head injury.

Nausea and vomiting was to be expected, but they still had to watch for any abnormal swelling of his brain. Swelling that would cause added pressure, added pressure that if not released immediately, could cause permanent brain damage or

even. . . death in some cases.

The Nurse had pushed an intercom button while Brennan was trying to comfort and tend to her Partner, and she had paged Dr. Nicholas to Booth's room number stating it was urgent. She then grabbed a pen light from her pocket and leaned over the Agent who was still breathing in short, shallow breaths in an effort to prevent his rib pain from intensifying any further.

"Agent Booth?" the Nurse said, trying to garner his attention, "Agent Booth can you hear me? Look, if you can hear me I am just going to have a quick look into your eyes, okay?" she said, alerting him as to what she was doing so he wouldn't be caught off guard.

Brennan just stood there in shock, worried again that something might take him away from her. She grasped onto his hand, the hand holding onto his ribs, even tighter. She stayed quiet so as not to disrupt the Medical Professional from doing her job. As the Nurse gently pried one of Booth's eye's open, flashing the tiny light in his eye to check his pupil dilation, Booth shook his head side to side in an effort to escape from the light that wasn't doing anything to help the piercing, sharp pain he was feeling in his head.

"Geeeez Bones! Is that you again with the light? Did you NOT get enough of a kick out of doing that to me in the helicopter?!!"

With those comments, Brennan smiled, rolled her eyes upward, and then let our her own long breath of held in air! He was back! He seemed okay! And, she could not have been any happier at that moment!

"No, sorry to disappoint you Agent Booth." the young nurse answered, a little confused as to what this "Bones" thing was all about. "I'm your Nurse on Duty, the name's Janelle, and I'm afraid **_I_** am the one who was torturing you with the light, sorry about that. Next time I will be sure to let your friend here do it. It sounds like you two are pretty _comfortable _with each other." she added with her most sincere smile.

"Booth, I'm right here," Brennan said, grabbing Booth's chin and turning his head gently toward her side of his bed, suddenly not liking the fact that this 'Janelle' whom was not far from Brennan's own age - and with no wedding ring in sight on the woman's finger, Brennan didn't know if she liked the way she almost seemed to be smitten with Booth from the start, her gestures and the tone of her voice almost bordering on flirtatious!

"Booth, you can open your eyes now," Brennan said grinning at the sight of his tightly closed eyes, "The light is gone now."

Slowly Booth allowed ONE eye to open, through which he looked over to the side towards where Brennan's pacifying voice was coming from. Then, he slowly allowed his other eye to open. Then he just smiled at the sight of her, not even noticing Janelle's presence on his other side. Something that did not go unnoticed by Brennan.

"Booth are you okay?" she asked him, then before he could answer she started pulling the light blanket covering him, down so that she could make sure none of his stitches had broken from the violent jerks his body experienced while retching.

"Bones, what the h3ll are you doing?" Booth cried, still weak from what he just went through and hence unable to stop her.

"Uh, thank you Dr. Brennan," said the Nurse as she grabbed a hold of one of the Scientist's hands before she could touch Booth any further. "But I'm sorry, I cannot let you do that."

Booth, who was finally feeling a little better, his nausea having subsided for the time being. Most likely from the release of getting sick and ridding himself of any bile that had built up from the stress his body had been put through physically. He simply laid back and watched the interaction between the two women. He watched side to side almost like watching a tennis match. Upon hearing what the Nurse just said to his Partner, he thought, _oohh-ho-hoh, now _this_ oughta be good!_

The Nurse continued, "I know you just want to help," she said, "but, you are not wearing gloves and right now this patient is still far too vulnerable to infection. We cannot risk him getting a staph or any other kind of bacteria in his fresh wounds."

Brennan, snapping back to her logical, non emotional personality actually agreed with the Nurse, "Yes, you are correct," she replied, "I happen to have some in my bag, so I can easily get them on...-"

The Nurse cut her off before she continued, "Oh, thank you but that won't be necessary Dr. Brennan. I'm sorry but you are not licensed and affiliated with this Hospital and due to liability rules, I cannot let you assist with any part of his hands-on treatment, at least that is until he is released."

Brennan stood there in silence just looking at the other woman. Booth laid there in silence, waiting to see what his Bones was going to say, or. . .even worse – DO. The Nurse just stood there firmly holding her own position, also in silence.

Then - just at the_ nick_ of time, Dr. Nicholas walked briskly into the now completely silent room. "Uh, is everything okay in here?" she asked, what's going on, what happened? She continued asking as she grabbed Booth's chart from where the Nurse had laid it on a nearby table.

"Dr. Nicholas," Janelle piped up starting to tell her why she was paged, "Dr., the patient experienced a spike in his blood pressure, and I came in here immediately after we were alerted to this at the station. He then seemed to have some kind of attack of sharp pain in his head and became sick to his stomach within seconds. I was just about to begin checking him out to make sure he didn't re-open any stitches, or unknowingly cause himself any added injury. I checked his pupils and I did not detect any symptoms in his eyes or anywhere else, that would indicate bleeding on the brain."

"Thank you Janelle, good work." the Dr. stated. Then Janelle stepped out to get one of the ordelies or an Intern, to come in and clean the area where the patient had gotten sick. She was so glad that she was over her own days as an Intern when she was the one forced to do stuff like that, the stuff that no one else wanted to do. Brennan spoke up at that point, pretty much demanding that Booth be closely examined again by the Physician, as an added precaution that her friend was going to be okay.

"Certainly Dr. Brennan, that is _exactly_ what I had planned on doing so you needn't worry. I don't plan on slacking on my care for your partner just because he is not in the Trauma ER anymore." she smiled reassuringly.

Booth had been unusually quiet for longer than he normally would be. This fact was not missed by Brennan as she stepped back to allow the Doctor to examine him more closely. "Agent Bo-ooth, so I understand you have been causing some excitement in here!" the Dr. said sarcastically, "Were you feeling like you weren't getting enough attention so you thought you would stir things up?" She said with a bright smile.

All the while she was opening the ties on the front of his hospital gown – which they had put on backwards solely for the purpose of allowing them to gain easier access for sponge baths, checking for infection, and re-applying dressings and such – and she had also begun to assess the condition of his stitches, burns and rib cage.

Booth simply smiled at her, but it was more of a weak, half smile – closing his eyes every few minutes - which again Bones caught sight of, silently thinking, and worried, that wasn't normal behavior for him.

"What, no witty come back or repartee'? The Dr. asked him, hoping to get a sense for any drastic change in personality he might have, which can accompany a severe head injury and was something she hoped not to find in his case, "Well, actually I am not surprised Agent Booth, this is more in line with how I expected you would feel – given the extent of your injuries and in light of everything you have been through.

I have to say that I was actually quite surprised with your earlier sense of humor & energy but it never ceases to amaze me at how differently shock can affect each individual." she said as she finished looking in his eyes for herself, and poking and prodding to see if the convulsive effects of throwing up, had jarred anything loose so to speak.

Satisfied that he seemed to be okay for the most part, she asked him a few final questions, "How is the pain in your head now? I see here noted on your chart, that Janelle pro-actively started you on some Coumadin, that was standard procedure and should have helped significantly, but I need YOU to tell me if it did."

To which Booth closed his eyes for a minute, then responded, "Yeah, it's still hurting me, but thankfully it's no where _near_ the level it had spiked up to a few minutes ago." he replied, "I 'm just feeling a lot more ti-irred and a lot more weak for some reason."

"That's to be expected I'm afraid." she said, "It's your body's way of _forcing_ you to stay calm while it heals itself. The body and brain are really quite amazing as far as the instinctive actions they take on their own, to repair damage. Scar tissue is some evidence of that sometimes left behind but, it beats the alternative!" which they all knew she was referring to being dead, though, no one dared say it _aloud_.

"Okay now, I really need you to rest and try to sleep if you can. Unfortunately we will still have to wake you periodically to ensure that you don't slip into a coma. But, your wife has kindly offered to assist us with that part, especially since we were able to make arrangements to let her stay the night with you here. You are just lucky we aren't as full as we usually seem to be.

While the Doctor was telling Booth about her offer to help wake him and such, she suddenly caught the word, WIFE, in her speech. _~ Oohhh__rii-iight**,**_ thought Brennan, _I don't have to worry about this little, Nurse Janelle,_ she smiled with satisfaction, _I forgot that they all think we are_ _married!_ ****

With that thought, Brennan turned her full attention back to the Dr. - asking her, "Now, how often did you say he should be checked on and awakened? And for how long do I need to keep him awake on each occasion?"

"Well, typically," the Dr. answered, "typically we shoot for every 60 – 75 minutes, and he can be allowed to go back to sleep after. . . well, 5 minutes should be sufficient. Thank you for doing that Dr. Brennan,and Janell will be checking in as well. SO - it looks like you will be in excellent hands Agent Booth." she concluded as she then handed the chart back to the Nurse, wished them all a good evening, and left to get back to her paperwork & surgical reports.

The Nurse asked Booth if there was anything he needed or wanted her to get him, perhaps something other than water to drink, maybe some juice? Booth declined since his stomach still felt somewhat raw from being sick earlier. Speaking of which, the floor had been cleaned while the Dr. was assessing Booth's chest, so everything in the room was now back to normal and ready for light's out so to speak.

After the Nurse made her exit, Brennan had regained her standing position next to his bed, she bent down to look at Booth eye to eye, "Okay," she said, "Now, I know you Booth and YOU are not feeling well, I don't care what kind of show you _think_ you just put on for the Dr. - you are NOT fooling _me_!"

"Now, I want you to go to sleep and I am going to pull that chair back over here, and I am going to hold your hand and wait until you fall asleep! Just so I can be sure you don't do something asinine like try to get up to go to the restroom or something."

He sometimes made her so mad, with his tremendous concern for everyone he cared for, and even complete strangers at times - yet he was almost oblivious to his _own_ suffering and well being.

Booth simply looked at her through his tired, red eyes and smiled, saying; "Wow Bones, it's sure nice to know you care so much about me. I don't suppose I could get you to give me a sponge bath first - huh Nurse Betty?" his brown eyes twinkling at the thought. "Boooth! Listen, you are **_not _**cute when_ I'm_ angry!" she said (_Fans might recognize that awesome line that DB delivered as Angel on that series_) she said,_ trying_ to be firm but reeaally struggling!

"Look here MR. Seeley Booth - I'll tell you what. . . if _you_promise to just go to sleep and get some rest, then I will make you a deal to give you the _sponge bath_ to end **all** sponge baths, but only AFTER we get you well enough to get out of here! Deal?" she asked him.

"Hmmmm, let me think about it - **H3LL yeah** it's a deal!!" he said quickly, while carefully lifting her hand to his lips and planting a long kiss firmly on her soft skin. "But," he continued, "YOU need sleep as well "MRS." Bones - so, no more discussing _anything_ about what happened today, to EITHER of us - alright? "

"We will just wait until we are both more rested and maybe even wait until I get my strength back and am allowed to go home."

"Sure Booth, I think that is a good idea. I will wake you in an hour or so and then you can sleep again. Dr. Nicholas said we probably only have to do that for about the next 6 hrs since they have already been able to keep an eye on you for the past six. Are you doing okay on the amt of pain meds they have you on right now?" She asked him, noticing he wasn't as loopy as before, but realized that could explain why he was weaker & more quiet, he was probably feeling the pain more, but was trying to hide it.

"Yeah Bones, I'm fine. I can handle it, they have worn off somewhat – but I don't want to say anything because I don't like how clouded they make me feel, it's like my brain feels . . . well kind of fuzzy I guess is the only way to describe it."

"Okay Booth but when I wake you in an hour, I think we should ask the Nurse to just give you a little more. You are going to be sleeping anyway, so who cares if you feel, fuzzy. Besides, they can't give you much stronger stuff yet anyway so you might as well at least stick with the low dose vs practically nothing. Besides, you will not sleep if you are in too much pain, and that is even worse for your healing body.

"Okay Bones, you win," he said yawning widely. "So - in an hour then. G'night Booonnnes."

"G'night Booth." she said as she kissed him on the forehead and seeing his eyes had already closed in slumber, she sat back in her chair, still holding his hand, and thought about the fact that neither one of them had even mentioned the passionate kiss they had shared just hours ago.

Yes, they would definitely be waiting to talk about what happened to each of them while he was being held captive, yes sir, but they were ALSO going to have to talk about that _kiss _as well!! She thought as she got settled into her chair, smiling as she set her cell phone to wake her in one hour. Then she laid her weary head down on the top side of his bed, next to where his arm was laying, and finally slept.

_**One Hour Later...**_

Brrrrrrrrrzzzzzzz.... Brennan was silently awakened by the jolting vibrations of her cell phone alarm. She hadn't wanted it to ring or produce a loud alarm that might jolt her partner awake, causing him sudden movement and hence pain from jarring his injuries. It seemed as though she had just fallen asleep only **5** minutes ago. She looked at Booth's face, the shadow of whiskers that had grown out since the last time he had been able to shave, probably the night of the party knowing him. He would have wanted to be clean shaven, groomed & smooth skinned to impress her in his rented tux on her big night.

He looked ruggedly handsome, yet boyishly peaceful in his sleep. She wanted to awaken him in the most sensitive and non-alarming way she possibly could.

So with that in mind - she stood up, leaned carefully over towards his bandaged head, then . . . placing one hand on each side of his face . . . she leaned forward all the way - until she was gently pressing her luscious red lips onto Booth's own, more masculine mouth. Engulfing his lips completely where they disappeared within her own. She kissed him more and more firmly until she felt his own soft lips start to instinctively react – kissing her back, obviously awake and fully engaged in the moment!

The hand on his less injured arm came up to gently rest on the lowest part of her back, rubbing it slightly as she every so softly slid her rear end onto the top of the side of his bed so she could sit next to him and be more comfortable.

They kissed like this for a few more minutes during which time the Nurse, Nurse Janelle, had begun to enter the room to _also _make sure that the patient was awakened on schedule, when she suddenly stopped in her tracks not half way through the door, as she spotted the two locked together in a moment of passion.

Smiling and stepping silently backwards to sneak right back out the door, ~ _Wow she thought, well that sure beats the heck out of how __I__ planned to wake him ~_ Which was just going to be by repeating his name somewhat loudly in his ear until he arose. Then she chuckled, ~ _well he had __arisen_ _alright, in fact_ - _he was most likely even more so, quite aroused_! ~ as she went back to her station to monitor her other patients, still smiling at the thought of the sexy Agent's lucky wife.

_**TBC...**_

_**Note: Getting closer to more fluff, sorry I am taking so long to get there. But hopefully this was at least Fluff–Lite!!**_


	20. The Cowboy & The Sponge Bath?

******H-O-T-H**

_Continues..._

**{Scene Twenty}**

_**I**__**nside Agent Seeley Booth's Hospital Room. . .**_

**  
**Once Booth realized someone was kissing him as his mind started to become more and more awakened and, well . . . stimulated if you will. He knew it wasn't the Nurse who suddenly decided to play tongue hockey with him in the middle of the night, and besides that - he would know Bones' kiss anywhere – even though this was only one of the very few times he had gotten to kiss her - if you counted the 'Mistletoe' incident!

"Uh hey Bones," Booth said as he forced himself to stop for just a few seconds, "You aren't sleep walking or something – are you? Am I that irresistible that you couldn't resist kissing me -even in your sleep?" he asked.

Bones just grinned like a mischievous child, "YES, you are that irresistible – and NO, I am not sleep walking thank you very much. I just thought you had been through enough the past day and a half – and in my efforts to NOT startle you when I had to wake you up, this seemed to be the most logical solution." she wanted to giggle out loud knowing Booth **hated** when she even _used_ the word 'Logical' any more!"

Brennan sat on the edge of the bed, pulled away from his face so she could look closely at his eyes and face - and acting as though she were the Nurse or _someone_ of authority. "Now that I have your attention Agent Booth, I need to ask you some questions, if I may." Then she continued while he just smiled, watching her.

"Okay here goes; Are you awake now? Okay - yes it would appear that you are." she answered herself. "Now, how's your head? Can I get you anything? Some water? More pain meds? Anything?"

Okay okay Bones, or uh, Dr. Brennan – " he smiled and then tried to act more serious, "If the next thing out of your mouth is going to be be either, 'How many fingers am I holding up?' -OR- 'Bend over and cough.' then I'll be forced to bust outta this joint." he said jokingly.

Brennan laughed out loud this time, then leaning forward she planted the softest kiss yet_,_ on the tip of his nose, and continued, "Alright, I won't ask you anything else but do tell me if there IS anything you need, okay? Then I think you should try to sleep again."

"Okay but only under ONE condition – that you wake me that same way, e-v-e-r-y single time! Deal?" To which Brennan acted like that was asking for the world, just to mess with him, but then added, "Deal!"

Then with that, she crawled back into her own bed and looked over at Booth, to see he was already back to a deep, well deserved sleep.

**_A Few Hours Later . . ._**

Morning had come all too soon for the dreary duo, Brennan feeling like she didn't sleep at all – what with having to keep checking on Booth every hour or so. And Booth, feeling as bad as Brennan since after all, HE was the one being woken.

Then to make matter worse, Hospital staffs seem to enjoy waking patients at the crack of flippin' dawn – to start harassing them with questions, medications, changing IV's, poking, prodding...

At least those are thoughts passing through Booth's sluggish mind as he watched Brennan getting up from the other bed. It had taken him half the night to convince her that he would sleep muucchh better if he knew she was comfortable and not going to end up with a stiff neck from sleeping all night in a chair.

After all he told her (once her remembered that logic was the only way to get through to her at times) he told her that it made no sense what so ever, to go through whatever trouble she had gone through just to GET them in a room with a second bed, only to then sleep in a chair!

That worked, she merely nodded at the facts he had presented her with, and groggily went over and climbed into the other bed.

"So how are we feeling this morning?" said the Nurse, as she was refreshing his IV's and doing pretty much all of the things that Booth knew she would come in to do before 6:00 A.M., having been in the Hospital enough times to have the routine down pat.

It was still Janelle on duty since the medical staff was usually scheduled for 10 to 12 hour shifts.

"Well," Booth started to answer, "I can't of course speak for _you_, or Bon . . . er - my _Wife_ here, but uh, _**I **_am **fine.**" he stated flatly but with force.

"Ohhh, well that's downright amazing." she replied to his surprise, "So after ev-eryyy thing that you went through the past 2 days, and with aaallll your painful injuries. . . you are fine?" she said, smiling.

She was pretty much messing with him at this point, knowing that there was a snowball's chance in h3ll that this man was FINE. "Well, wow Agent Booth, you must be like some kind of **Super** Hero!" She said, in a voice _loaded_ with cynicism.

Brennan had her back to them as she was straightening what little the covers on her bed - had even moved – and plugging in her cell phone charger. If they could have seen her face, they would have noticed the huge grin she was wearing as she secretly laughed at how superbly the Nurse was pushing her partner's buttons, all of them knowing full well that **no one** would be FINE only the morning after sustaining numerous injuries such as he had sustained.

"YEAH, as a matter of fact, Booth fired back, " I _**am**_** like a Super Hero**. Then he mumbled, "Or at least I _should _be!" he added with a bit of a pout appearing on his perfect lips.

_~Oh f__or the love of Pete_,~ he thought to himself ~ _he was NOT in the mood for this little spitfire of a Nurse!_~ after all, it was BAD enough that he had to stay here against his will, he certainly did not need her smart a$$ comments on top of_ that_!

"So when is breakfast in this place anyway?" he asks, still obviously crabby and hoping that a good greasy breakfast would be just the trick to put him back in a good mood. His entire body ached like he hadn't felt in ages – it was _way_ worse than when Brennan's refrigerator door had blown him to kingdom come.

He DID feel like he was blown against the wall at a high velocity as a matter of fact. Though he would never tell these two that! He thought smugly to himself."

Janelle replied pleasantly deciding to give the pained, yet very easy on the eyes, patient – a break. "Well actually Agent Booth, the Breakfast cart is probably making it's rounds as we speak." she answered him.

Janelle knew all too well, having seen too many patients brought into ER in tough shape like this patient was, that he was cranky BECAUSE of the pain he was feeling, plain and simple.

She let him think that she bought his "I'm fine" routine, as she increased the dosage of pain medication. Now that they knew he was safe from any complications surrounding his head injury, she was able to start him on the standard Morphine drip.

She would just show his wife -_when he wasn't looking_- where the button was so SHE could discreetly push it whenever he started acting "cranky" again.

Great!" said Booth with the familiar childlike excitement he expressed anytime food was discussed. "I'm starving!" he added.

"Well hold on there Cowboy, don't let your saddle get too far ahead of your horse just yet," said the joking Nurse, "I'm afraid your breakfast may not be the kind that you are typically accustomed to." she said, knowing that he was still going to be under some dietary restrictions due to several reasons.

One being, the drugs in his system - both the drugs given to him by his kidnapper, as well as the ones he had been given so far at the Hospital.

Another reason being, the fact that he hadn't been able to eat or drink anything for as long as approx 30 hours or so - depending on what time he had last eaten on the day of his disappearance.

Brennan turned around upon hearing the 'head's up' the Nurse was giving him in regard to the food he so badly wanted. She knew that was ******not** going to sit well with her ailing friend.

"Booth, now don't worry too much about it, they are not going to deprive you of the supplemental nourishment that your body definitely needs, I mean along with the liquid nourishment you are getting through the IV." she said as she then looked at the Nurse, "Isn't that right Janelle?" she inquired, as she winked at the Nurse to get her to play along for now.

"Um, well yes Dr. Brennan, of course," the Nurse said, barely catching on to what the patient's wife was trying to do.

With that, Brennan caught the attn of the Nurse again with her eyes, only this time directing her towards the door, basically hinting that she wanted to talk to her privately.

Janelle was used to the family members of patients, doing that quite often, so she easily picked up on the signal.

"Booth, I need to step out to return these text messages I have been getting from my team. I had 5 of them before 7 am asking when they can come and see you today. I am not getting any reception in this room. But I promise I will be back in no time." she said. "Do you need anything Booth?" quickly adding, "And DON'T say -pancakes & bacon- cuz it's not gonna happen!" she laughed.

"Fine, go ahead." Booth whined, " I will just be here probably eating something lame like Cottage Cheeese or - YO-gurt!" he complained adding, "Or heaven forbid - OATmeal!"

"Just don't be gone too long," he continued, "because I will miss you and - I don't know how you do it Bones but - I don't seem to hurt as bad when you are with me." Booth said using the same charming look and tone of voice that he always used on her when trying to get his way, or when trying to get her to do something for him.

It was all really very sweet, she thought. "Okay, I promise Booth, I will be very quick. Now, just get some rest while you wait for your food." she said as she was exiting the room and stepping into the hall way. Booth did just as she asked and quickly closed his eyes to rest. He was surprised that just that small amount of talking - seemed to wear him out completely!

"Janelle," Dr. Brennan called out to the Nurse whom had left the room just ahead of her, "Thank you for playing along with me in there. I'm afraid that Booth is not a happy man when anyone tries to interfere with either his ability to eat, or what he is allowed to eat. And, heaven forbid you ever try to steal his fries!" she laughed.

"No problem Dr. Brennan, I knew that is probably why you jumped in when you did so, I get it." the Nurse replied "It's really not that uncommon around here," she continued, "I mean, you wouldn't _believe_ some of the things I see families do for their loved ones. Fibbing about food is really minor in comparison!" she stated.

They spoke for a few minutes while Brennan asked her questions about his dietary restriction and how long it would be enforced, etc. Then asking questions about his prognosis and asking when the Dr. would be coming back around and such. The Nurse in return, after answering all of Brennan's Q's, also filled her in on the change of pain medication, telling her where she could find the morphine pump that she could use at her own discretion. The pump was designed to prevent over dosage. But both women knew that Booth would try to "tough it out" unnecessarily if left up to his control.

Brennan then found a place where she could call and/or text everyone back, letting them know when they could finally come to see Booth.

They were all eager to see their agent friend, and one reason was to see with their own eyes that he had indeed survived his ordeal and was okay, in spite of everything they had heard he had gone through. And they, along with Brennan, hadn't yet heard everything he had gone through, that would have to wait until he was healed enough to write his full report.

None of them would admit it to each other - but ever since the whole fiasco surrounding Booth's faked death, after they had all witnessed his traumatic shooting - none of them were about to just take someone's word for anything like that again. No, this time they were going to see for _**themselves **_how he was doing - no matter what!

When Brennan got back to Booth's room, she started to walk in but almost stopped in her tracks as she came through the door.

She saw a Nurse, but it was not Janelle this time, this time it was a slightly younger and very cute blond Nurse, leaning over Booth with a wash cloth and some kind of germ killing liquid soap. She was wearing a Nurse's outfit that looked 2 sizes too small, showing off her shapely figure.

She had untied Booth's Hospital shirt and Booth was laying still with his head laying back, he appeared to be resting his eyes. It was probably safe to say that he was not sleeping but was rather enjoying the attention and the feeling of being "scrubbed down" in a sense by a good looking nurse.

Booth's eyes stayed closed not even hearing Brennan walk in and approach the opposite side of his bed, across from the Nurse. "Well Booth, looking at you now, one might think you actuall_y liked _being in the Hospital." she said – causing Booth's eyes to shoot open as though he was actually caught _kissing_ someone else. Brennan thought she would have some fun with this – and make him squirm!

"Bones!" he said after recovering from the shock of seeing her there, "uh, no – no I don't know what you're talking about - I still hate Hospitals and I always will!" he stated.

Then in seeing his Partner all but glaring at his new Nurse, he added; "Look Bones, she was ju-ust do-oing her jo-ob." in the sing song-y voice he sometimes used on her, and that half smile. Ohh he was gonna pour this on thick, Brennan thought, she could tell! "and -" he continued, "- you wouldn't want me to interfere with a person doing their job now would you? I mean, you sure don't like it when I disrupt your work – even if I am there to get you for a case! Huh-uh?" he said, his voice getting higher with that final word.

Then before Brennan could even respond, the Nurse was jumping into the conversation.

"Hi there!" she said with enthusiasm only a person of her youthful age could exude, "You must be Mrs. Booth," the Nurse said, having been filled in on the attractive duo by her gossipy friend Janelle, " My name is Kimberly but, everyone calls me 'Kim'." she said and then continued, "Your Husband is a fun patient!" she exclaimed, "He's cute too! You are lucky to be married to him." she concluded.

Brennan thought in her mind but never stated out loud ~_Yeah, if only that were true~_ she pondered - ~ _if only she really were Mrs. Seeley Booth _~

"Yeah," replied Brennan finally, "He can be quite a character, I'll give you that!" she said sarcastically.

"I thought they cleaned him up quite well only just yesterday," Brennan added, "What's with the obsessive amount of these little 'sponge baths'?" she asked.

To which 'Kim' replied, "Yes you are right Mrs. Booth, (which you will notice Brennan is not correcting anymore by telling them to call her 'Dr. Brennan' – she is starting to like the sound of 'Mrs. Booth') we don't usually schedule them so frequently. "

"But, with burns and as many stitches as Seeley here has sustained," Kim continued, "we have to take extra precautions to keep the wounds & everything, as sterile as possible."

The Nurse continued rambling, "We find it drastically reduces the number of Staph infections our patients have gotten. In fast our Hospital has the best record in a 4 State area, for lowest number of reported cases of the deadly Staph bacteria!" she exclaimed proudly.

"Oh, I see," answered Brennan "Well that's great." she added dryly – knowing she could not argue with anything that would prevent her Booth from getting anything else that could risk him suffering for one thing – or risk taking him away from her for another.

But when she saw the Nurse also had the necessary tools to shave Booth's face, she knew she COULD stop that at least.

"So, I see you are prepared to shave his face as well?" she said to the Nurse while pointing at the razor on her tray.

"Well we don't need you to do that today, Brennan continued. We decided last night that he looks quite good in the growing whiskers and he is going to see how he likes growing it for a while."

With those comments Booth immediately aimed his eyes that were wide with shock over that statement she just made, towards Brennan, knowing that was a completely fabricated story. He stayed quiet though – curious as to where she was going with this.

"Oh," said the Nurse,"well I will just have to inform the Dr. since she is the one who wrote up my scheduled list of duties for this patient, but I don't see why that should be a problem." I will refrain from shaving him then and clear it with her later." the Nurse said, as she had finished her job of bathing him and was tying his top back up neatly and raising the covers back up. "I'll see y'all later then." she said, smiling as she went out the door.

"Okay Bones, SPILL." Booth commanded, "What's up with that little, uh, story you just told there?" he asked.

"Well-ll," said Bones in a voice that was purring with coyness, as she leaned forward and laid a soft kiss on the top of one of his dimples, "I just thought," she said as she kissed him again on the other dimple, "that you would rather have. . . " she said as she stopped yet again, kissing him on the top of his nose, "me-ee shaving you during that sponge bath I promised to give you as soon as you are discharged and we get you home." she concluded by now adding a final kiss directly on his lips!

After this latest extremely passionate kiss, Booth was finally first came up for air, it seemed even just kissing left him exhausted in his healing state – much to his chagrin.

"Wow" Booth said, "That was amazing, and now that I know your ulterior motive for telling that little white lie, I have to say that I am impressed with your quick thinking and I would muuuch rather YOU shaved me any day over Nurse Junior there!" he smiled as he pulled her towards him for one final, short peck on the lips.

As Brennan stood back upright, quite pleased with herself, Booth's hand that had been resting on her back, slid further down her back coming to rest on her. . . well let's just say the LOWEST part of her back.

That is where they were standing as who should walk in through the door, into Booth's room but. . .

. ._ . DR. LANCE SWEETS. . ._

_**TBC. . .**_

_**Heh-heh - ~ evil grin ~ sorry to leave you there but it was a perfect spot to stop at. The next scene will show all his visitors of the day, then he will be that much closer to being set free and discharged to go home with Bones to get what she keep promising him!! And trust me when I say this but – it's gonna be **_**__****HOT!!**


	21. A Visit From Sweets

******HOTH**

_Continues..._

**{Scene Twenty One}**

It almost seemed that everything was frozen in time as three people all caught sight of each other at almost the exact same time!

Booth – seeing the light coming from the hallway through the newly opened door to his room. . . and seeing young Dr. Sweets standing there with the bottom of his very open jaw - pretty much laying on the floor!

Bones – Noticing the look of fear that seemed to have all but taken over her Partner's face as she looked down at him, she immediately flipped her head back in the direction Booth's now widely opened eyes were now looking in. Also seeing the equally shocked Dr. Sweets.

And last but not least, Dr. Lance Sweets – His eyes had landed on the pair the instant he came through that door – immediately catching the position of Booth's hand – which he also could tell seemed both normal, and quite comfortable - to both the Agent, as well as Dr. Brennan.

No one spoke at first – Booth & Brennan trying hard to come up with an explanation – and Dr. Sweets fighting back the overwhelming urge to do a cartwheel across the large room and land while yelling "I KNEW IT!!" Which he knew was an unrealistic urge.

"**Sweets!**" Booth was the first to break the silence - "**How the heck are ya?!** Come on in!" he yelled to the Psychologist.

Brennan quickly turned around as Booth's hand of course, immediately fell from her 'backside' and back onto his bed.

"Lance, yes of course, **come in**" she said forcing herself to act nonchalant. She knew the Dr. would be expecting she and Booth to be acting like they were just caught, like they had their hand in the cookie jar as they say.

"Well well," Dr. Sweets began, with a huge smile of satisfaction showing on his baby face, "I see you two have been making up for lost time." he said, more referring to their unacknowledged personal relationship, more so than of the length of time that Booth had been missing.

"Aaahhh - now listen Sweets" Booth immediately countered, knowing very well what the Doc was insinuating!

"Don't come in here and be aaalll . . .PSY-chology-like, and think you can just dissect what Bones and I have together like we're little test mice and then. . . and then – make something out of nothing!"

"Cuz," Booth continued, "if you are, I'm sorry to tell ya but, it ain't gonna happen!" then he gave Sweets the look that he always gave him, a look that he knew intimidated the younger man.

"Yeah Sweets!" Bones piped in, trying unsuccessfully to sound tough like Booth always came across, "Yeah cuz, if that's what you're gonna do, then you can just turn around right there, and go right back out the door you just came through!"

Then to make matters worse she added;

"And don't think for a ******second**, that Booth's hand was where you _THINK_ you may have seen it - because if that's what you think you _**saw**_ – then, I don't _**think**_ you were seeing - what _**you**_ think, you were seeing!"

~_So There!_~ thought Brennan, thinking that she pulled off her tough routine, even though she _**really**_ hadn't.

Both Booth and Sweets looked at Brennan – and at the exact same time they both said, "******WHAT?!**" with complete confusion evident in their expressions.

Brennan's little threat came out a lot more confusing than it had sounded in her own head. She actually thought it had made perfect sense.

"What?" she simply said back to them.

Booth was first to speak, mainly because he was afraid that, if he didn't – then Bones would start talking again and dig their newly dug hole, even deeper! "Nah, you know what? Never mind." he said. "This whole conversation is giving me a head ache!" he continued – as he rubbed his hand across his forehead and scrunched his eyes together in pain.

By then Dr. Sweets had come all the way into the room and was standing next to Brennan. Seeing Booth in pain brought them all back to the real reason they were all together in this room. Everything else seemed trivial and small in comparison.

"How is he doing Dr. Brennan," Sweets inquired, " I mean, for real?"

"He's doing a lot better than when we first got him in here, I'll tell you that!" answered Brennan.

"Hey, I didn't lose my ability to SPEAK while I was kidnapped people." Booth interjected, "I'm riight here – so, Sweets you can ask me how I am doing. And as a matter of fact, I am doing fine." Booth continued, "Juust fine - in fact, I will probably even get out of here today." he said in conclusion.

Meanwhile, Sweets was looking at Brennan, since Booth still had his eyes closed and covered with his hand. Brennan was shaking her head and mouthing the word, NO - to let Sweets know that Booth's comments about leaving today, were false – and that there was no way Booth would be going home today.

"Oohhh, well - that's amazing Agent Booth," said Sweets, playing along. He liked it when he was allowed to be in on anything either just with Booth, or with Brennan – or even better, in on something with both of them at the same time.

He really looked up to them in a way, as if wanting to be part of their little club or clique if you will - though he would never express that to them!

"No," countered Booth, "It is NOT amazing Sweets. It is not amazing, because I was NOT that injured in the first place." he said – but he said it more so to try and convince himSELF that he was fine, more so than anyone else.

"Okay Booth," Sweets agreed, mainly due to the increased agitation that he could see was already having an effect on the tough Agent, causing him to look more tired and pale than he had just a few minute prior.

So, in an effort to change the subject Sweets asked; "So Dr. Brennan, Agent Booth, have you had any other visitors thus far today? What time did you get here Dr. Brennan?" he asked.

_~ Oh crap_ ~ thought Booth ~ w_hat is Sweets gonna make of Brennan SLEEPING here_?!~

But thank goodness his Partner quickly sidestepped that little land mine! "Oh, I was here quite early Dr. Sweets." she replied. It was perfect, she wasn't actually _**lying**_ – after all was _**here **_quite early. She didn't say she _GOT_ here early, she said she WAS here.

Booth felt proud, she had learned a lot from him during their partnership – as he had from her as well.

Brennan continued informing Sweets, and Booth – as to when the others had said they would be coming. It seemed they all wanted to get there as soon as they could, without coming too early of course. They were all eager to see him.

Just then – the door to Booth's room opened yet again and Booth's smile could have lighted an entire wing of the Hospital as he spotted his son Parker, running ahead of his Mom, to get to the chair still sitting near Booth's bed and climbing up to see his Dad!

_**TBC. . .**_


	22. A little Parker Medicine

******Holding Onto The Hero**

_Continues..._

_**{Scene Twenty Two}**_

"Daddy!" the little curly haired mini-Booth yelled, as he climbed up to stand on the chair so he could hug his Dad.

"Carefully now Parker, goo eeaas-yy. . .!" his Mother yelled to him.

"Hey little guy!" Booth said, sooo happy to see his Son after all that he had been through, not knowing if he would live to even get to see his Son again! "Dad's doing A-okay son, you just come give me that hug. But let's just try to keep it to around my neck though – okay bud?"

As Parker cautiously put his small hands around his bedridden Dad's neck, he said, "What happened to you Daddy?" He then leaned his elbows on the side of the bed, just next to Booth's pillow. "Mommy just said you were hurt by a mean person – a person that is going to jail now for a long, long time – cuzz-a what they did to hurt you." Is that true Daddy?"

"Yeah Buddy, that's true. But cha know what?" he said to his son, "Daddy's doing just fine now okay? So, I don't want you to worry anymore about that stuff!"

Then seeing the look of happy relief on his small son's face, he added, "But, when I get outta here, I'm gonna need some one who can help me get ALL the way better, so you and I can go play football in the park again. So Park, who do you suppose is gonna have to help me with that? Huh?" he asked him.

But to everyone's amusement, Parker's answer was; "Um, ******Bones** Dad? Is Bones gonna help you get ALL the way better? She's a Doctor!" the boy exclaimed proudly, thinking he had answered correctly. This made Sweets and Rebecca burst out with an unexpected chuckle, while Brennan did the same yet she also started blushing from embarrassment over the awkward attn.

"Uh, well sure Parker," Booth said as he shot a dirty look over the boy's head, to everyone else in the room – alerting them to the fact that he did not appreciate their little fits of giggling.

Then Booth's face relaxed into a smile as he looked back at his Son and said, "Well, su-uure Parker, Bones is gonna help me too, of course she is - but, Bones is very busy Park - so the person that **I** was talking about - was YOU!! I need YOU to help me too, okay? Will you do that? Can you maybe HELP Bones to take care of me?" he finished.

"Sure Daddy!", he said, excited at the thought of helping his Dad. It made him feel like a little man, he wanted to be just like his Dad when he grew up and so he jumped at the chance to help his Dad for a change, after all, his Dad was always helping him with stuff, he thought.

"What this tube for Daddy?" Parker changed the subject as he noticed all of the cool new things that seemed to be stuck to, or sticking out of, his Dad. "Oh, well Parker that's. . . **-**" But before he could finish with his explanation, Bones jumped in, caught up in the excitement of the moment.

"That Parker - is Intra-VE-nous Tubing – that is what they use to DE-liver a COM-bin-A-tion (She was enunciating her words as though that would help anything) of SA-LINE solUtion and othe-"

"BO-nes!" Booth interrupted her, "Bones stop talking to him like he's a SQUINT! Okay? Just. . . STOP!"

Then he softened a little since he was reminded that not only was Bones easily offended, but that any increase in his own voice, sent piercing pain through his entire ribcage and made his head throb like the top of it was going to blow right off! "I mean, thanks Bones – but . . . I got it – really." he smiled at her and winked.

Then he proceeded to tell Parker a more kid-friendly explanation and letting his son know that it was only there because Daddy hadn't been drinking enough water over the past couple of days and that the fluids would help him heal faster. Booth cared less about Parker learning anything right now, and cared more about re-assuring the little boy that his Dad was going to be okay and wasn't going anywhere. The last thing he wanted on his mind, was his son being afraid of anything. Afraid of something happening to his Dad, or unable to sleep at night over fears that something bad might happen to himself.

So Booth pulled up his own covers to make sure that his Son never saw any of his seeping bandages or anything else that would make the boy worry unnecessarily. The next half hour was filled with Parker telling his Dad all about his week at school and asking his Dad more questions about what his Dad needed him to do to help take care of him. Booth promised him that he would work something out with his Mom, to get Parker to stay with Booth for an extra couple of days (beyond their normal days together).

"I'm gonna need your help with a lot of things buddy," Booth told him, "Like, well, I'm gonna need someone to drive me around for a while - until I can move my arm a little better and drive myself again." he teased him. Parker's eyes got huge, "Da-ad, I can't Drive! I'm too little, an' I can't see over the steering wheel!" We would crash for sure!" he said laughing at his crazy Dad. "Oh alll-right, well don't worry, I will be able to think of lots of other things you can help me with then, how does that sound?" he asked his son.

"That sounds good Dad!" Parker replied. "How come you have that white bandage around your head Dad?" Parker then asked, pointing towards the wrap. "Oh don't worry about that Parker, it's nothin'! Dad's head just isn't as hard as he thought it was and, I uh - I just got a little scrape that's all - nothin' to worry about." he answered his inquisitive son, reaching over to ruffle his curly head hoping he would move onto another question or subject.

"Does it hurt?" Parker asked, still stuck on the subject of his Dad's injuries.

Booth quickly replied with his own question, "Well bub - you remember that time we were riding our bikes, and you fell off and scraped your hands and knees?" - Parker nodded, "well that's kinda what this feels like - but if Daddy was smart like you, and wore a helmet! Then I wouldn't have even gotten hurt - at **all**." He said that mainly to keep his son from being afraid to do anything that might hurt himself – while at the same time reminding him of why it's important to wear his wrist and knee gear, and especially his helmet.

"Okay Parker," Rebecca joined in, "We need to get going honey, your Daddy needs his rest." she said, having not missed the faint sheen of sweat that was starting to appear on her ex-lover's face. She knew the toll it had to be taking, trying to pretend he wasn't hurt very badly - all for the sake of not worrying his son.

"Awww Mo-om! Can't we stay a liiittle lo-n-ger?" the adorable youngster begged – in a tone _**very**_ similar to the one his Dad used when trying to get Bones to give in to his own begging. "Parker, do as your Mom says buddy and I'll be out of here in no time! Okay? Besides, I know you - and you would start getting bored here in about ten more minutes! So, c'mon - give me a kiss and I promise, I will call you later today, Okay?"

So Parker did as he was told, and leaned forward kissing his Father on the cheek. Okay Dad, I'm really glad that you are okay!" he added as he bounded off the chair and ran over to give Bones a hug good-bye. While Parker was doing that, Rebecca stepped over to Booth's bed and leaned down, planting a kiss on his cheek. Then grabbing a hold of his hand she said, "Seeley, you might be able to fool our 8 year old Son with that act you just performed, but you are not fooling **me**!" she whispered into his ear before she stood back up.

Then adding, "I have known you long enough Seeley, to know when you are not feeling well, and when Brennan called to let me know you were cleared for visitors, she also filled me in on some of the things that you went through. She then looked over to check on Parker, and seeing that he was still preoccupied by showing Sweets a trick he had learned using a dollar bill, she continued . . .

"I know about the kidnapping, the taser, the drugs, the ship and your injuries – and I know about the criminal called the 'Gravedigger'. So, yoo-uu need to at least fess up to me, and tell me how you are really doing." she said sincerely. "Seeley, regardless of whether we are a couple anymore or not, I **do** still care about what happens to you,"

Booth was touched and surprised by the sincere affection and concern that Rebecca was showing him. He had not been sure what to expect and had been worried that she might actually limit his time with their Son because of this. Partially out of fear for Parker's safety, and partially out of concern over how he would be affected by seeing his Dad getting hurt so often.

But now, knowing that he had been worried over nothing, he felt like he could let his guard down a little. "Yeah - okay," Booth said as he squeezed her hand a little tighter, "I **am** pretty tired and sore - and I don't know which is killing me more, my head or my ribs. I think I have more stitches than I have ever received for any **single** incident, and yet honestly in spite of all that, I still feel blessed." He looked over toward his Son, Brennan, Sweets & then back up to Rebecca.

"I am one_**lucky**_ man, " he continued, "I am surrounded by people I care about," he smiled, "and who care about me" he added as he gave her a friendly wink and continued, ". . .and that alone is what is going to help me heal - faster than any treatment or medication, ever could."

"Good," said Rebecca with relief - knowing he was telling her the truth about the state of his physical & emotional well being, "Now we will get going and ******you** get some rest. Then just give me a call when you are feeling strong enough to handle Parker coming over and we will work something out." she leaned down to give him a quick hug good bye." With that, she and Parker left and before Booth even had a chance to recover his energy from their visit, his Hospital door opened yet again and this time - it was his Boss Cullen, along with Agent Perotta, who were entering the room.

Booth had closed his eyes to enjoy a moment of rest as Rebecca and Parker were saying goodbye to Bones & Sweets. Rebecca had been right on the money with her conjecture - that Booth had been pushing himself beyond what his body was capable of - at the current stage of his rehabilitation – all just to keep his son from from knowing how badly his Father was suffering.

But rest was not forthcoming since he suddenly recognized the deep voice of his Deputy Director – Sam Cullen. This was one of the reasons Booth hated hospitals! You never got to rest and, heaven forbid - HEAL while you were serving your sentence in one of them!

When you weren't being interrupted by Doctors & Nurses poking at you & sucking blood out of you like you were some kind of modern day Vampire (_wink, wink_) –running never ending tests that seemed redundant after a while. Yeah, when you weren't kept awake by them, you had to endure the non-stop stream of visitors - whom basically needed to see you as part of their ******own** journey to self healing. Healing that came from knowing that their loved one was still among them and see for themselves that they were going to make it, and make it out of the hospital at some point.

"Booth!" Cullen said in his always authoritative voice, "Glad to see you are looking – well _somewhat_ like you are going to be alright. I returned from my vacation with my Wife - and was being filled in by Caroline and Agent Perotta, on the cases that I had missed. So imagine my consternation over ******yours** - being one of them!"

Before he continued, Brennan made a quick announcement from across the room, "Booth, Sweets and I will step out to go get some coffee. Then you can have some time with your Director and Agent Perotta." Then she added the following acknowledgment; "Director Cullen – Agent Perotta. Glad you could come by. Can we bring either of you back some coffee or anything?"

"Thank you Dr. Brennan." Cullen replied kindly, "But we have to get back for a 1:00 meeting with Caroline to discuss the case. We will also be getting a hold of you later as well."

"Of course." responded Brennan, as she followed Sweets out of the room.

Cullen turned back to face his bedridden Agent "Okay Seeley, now in all seriousness - I was concerned about you and I wanted to come by to see how my best agent was faring. How are you – really?" he asked.

"I'm fi -. . ." started Booth only to be quickly cut off...

"-and ******don't** give me – FINE!" Cullen stated quickly and all too firmly.

This caused a sincere & heartfelt smile to spread across the Agent's tired face. The last time he had seen his Superior this distraught and seemingly agitated, was when his young Daughter was losing her battle against cancer. Cullen had always treated Booth as though he were the Son he had never had – and Booth's smile was from his realization of that very fact.

"Alright, aall-riiight." Booth finally replied. "I ha-ave been better, but at least I am not trapped on that dam* ship anymore and well, that alone is _something_!"

"Good, good - and I will be thanking Dr. Brennan and the rest of your little . . . team - for all that they did . . WELL - all that they did that wasn't borderline illegal!" he added with a smirk.

"Agent Booth," Payton Perotta came to join Cullen after speaking briefly with Brennan and Sweets to update them on the Gravedigger's booking and such, "Booth – I am glad to see you alive and wel – okay, just alive." she said after quickly taking in his outward appearance which spoke volumes for what he had been through!

Then, smiling her perfect pearly whites at him she added, "But, I ******do** have to say that I ******have** seen you looking . . . better."

Booth smiled and thanked her for coming - but wanted to take it back after she added, "Now, I do NOT want you to worry about this right now but, as soon as you are up to it, I will need to tape a short statement from you - and since we still need to debrief everyone – I thought I would just leave you with a recorder so that you won't have to worry about _writing_ your report."

Booth kept quiet allowing her to continue, "You can simply record what happened in your own words and I will then take the recording back to FBI Headquarters and have a Stenographer type it into a written report for you. Do you think you can manage that?" she asked, looking more concerned about him than anything.

"Uh. . . yes of co- **of course** I can manage that." replied Booth rather defensively, "Look, I have been through a LOT worse than this Perotta." Booth exclaimed, "So - **off** with the kid gloves." he finished, hoping to get her to stop talking to him as though he had been hurt worse than he was, or like had almost died.

He laid his head back – pressing it further into his pillow, eyes closing out of sheer fatigue that even that rather minuscule outburst had left him with.

~ _**Dam* **__this weakened body! ~_ Booth tormented ~ _I __**am**__ gonna lose it if everyone doesn't stop looking at me like . . __**that**__! ~_

Booth knew all too well that he DID almost die. He knew how mere **seconds** were involved in determining his fate - and whether he DID die or not. But Booth wasn't _**ready**_ to acknowledge that just yet, or any time soon! He did not appreciate being constantly reminded of that fact – it was written in every facial expression of each and every one of his FBI teammates and his Jeffersonian family – and it was beginning to get to him.

"I'm sorry Agent Booth, really. . . I -" Payton started to reply sweetly

"No - no **I'm** sorry Perotta," interjected Booth, "I shouldn't have snapped at you like that, I – well, I guess I'm just more tired than I had realized." he stated – looking up at her and smiling in friendship.

Then Director Cullen finally spoke up, he had been watching and absorbing the scene before him - taking in his top Agent's pale appearance, the IV's, the monitors, the grimaces that Booth didn't even realize were so obvious, painted on his face – and, the evidence of burns and cuts that could be seen along the parts of his arms that were not covered by the Hospital shirt or blanket.

"Agent Booth" he said in his best commanding tone – I am going to have my own conversation with your Doctor soon – since I need to know the facts as far as how long you will need to recuperate." seeing Booth practically chomping at the bit, the Director could tell that Booth was going to try to argue and say he would be able to report to work the following Monday or something.

Then he continued, "Let me be more clear Agent Booth, I need to know the facts according to your DOCTOR, not the facts according to my most stubborn & hard headed Agent." he said grinning from ear to ear in his attempt to lighten the mood in the room.

Booth silently conceded with his own understanding grin.

"Booth, you get some rest, and I ******mean** that." said Agent Perotta. "I will call you before I come by with the recorder to see if there is anything else I can bring you."

"Okay," Booth said "I suppose asking for my gun and my FBI badge then would be uh, out of the question then?" he said with a voice that was dripping with sarcasm and knowing full well what the answer would be.

"Good-******bye** Agent Booth – **you** rest!" was Perotta's stern but sweet reply as she flashed him her biggest smile and reached over to give an uninjured part of his arm a quick squeeze. She had grown quite fond of her dashing counterpart.

Then, after Cullen said his own good-bye - the pair disappeared through the now closing door to his room. Booth's eyes were closed before the door completely connected with it's frame - he was out like a light! The morning's activities being far too much for him at this point in his recovery. While he slept, Brennan snuck quietly back in the room having gotten her coffee and some fruit for her own nourishment. She knew she would need to be at her best, to help him get through the nightmare filled days & evenings ahead.

Sweets had stayed out to make some phone calls since he did have other business tasks of his own to handle & other psychology patients besides his favorite team of B & B.

Brennan pulled up her usual seat near her friend and partner and just watched his face as he finally got some rest before other visitors arrived. But only minutes had passed before she felt Booth's arm tense up beneath her hand.

Looking closer at his face she saw the appearance of deep frown lines appearing on his still slightly swollen forehead. She suddenly realized that she had all but forgotten -with the commotion of the ongoing stream of visitors- to check in with him as to where his pain level was. She knew the Nurses had been in 2 hours prior but she also knew Booth. He had probably acted as though it were at a tolerable level.

She immediately depressed the button on the morphine pump that the Nurse had discreetly placed under the side of Booth's pillow knowing his arms were too stiff and sore for him to somehow reach up and accidentally come across the hidden 'secret weapon'.

She mistakenly took the stressed expression on his face to be solely coming from pain. That is, until she saw the rapid movement of his eyes as they roamed side to side underneath the delicate skin of his eyelids.

And then – catching her _completely_ by surprise, his entire upper torso suddenly jolted, lurching forward slightly. He suddenly looked like he was attempting to sit up, as if he had to get somewhere in a hurry. Or maybe he was struggling to get _**away**_ from something. . . or someone rather. There was just no way for her to know for sure what he was dreaming about.

She then heard him yell out with something that clearly sounded like;

. . . "** NOOooo! TEDDYyyy!!"**

_**TBC . . .**_

_**Coming next - Nightmares of War - plus added visitors; Angela & Hodgins. Not to mention - the reaction of the team upon hearing **__**the "Mrs." part of Brennan's name! LOL**_


	23. A Hero's Nightmare

******Holding Onto The Hero**

**__****Continues**_..._

_**{Scene Twenty Three}**_

_**Inside Booth's Nightmare:**_

Booth feels trapped again - however, this time it's within the confines of his own nightmare. His mind and hence, his nightmare seem to be jumping around sporadically from one place to the next – one minute he was flashing back to the intense moment when he first realized that his spotter, Teddy, had been shot.

**_Booth is back in the War, his Corporal and Spotter -Teddy, lay bleeding profusely from a gun shot to the chest. Booth was trying so hard to __stop the 20 year old boy from bleeding to death – burdened even further by the haunting look of death that he could see within the young Corporal's young eyes, as Teddy clung weakly onto his Sergeant's arm, realizing what had happened and that he wasn't going to make it_. _The blood just seemed to be flowing out of the boy like a fountain and __**nothing**__ Booth was doing to staunch the flow – was working_**

Then in a flash, Booth was back on the ship, completely immersed under water – Inside the part of the ship that had been filling with the frigid fluid that, in real life, had inched him slowly to the top for his escape through the door. But in his nightmare - he wasn't so lucky.

*_*Booth tried to survey the scene around him, water everywhere and not a door to be seen for which to escape through____. As He frantically swam from wall to darkened wall – searching, his arms thr__ashing wildly as he fought with all he had just to save himself from drowning in this dark, cold and now fully flooded room. It was as dark as anything Booth had ever seen and he had never before felt so – alone_.**

_**Back to Brennan's viewpoint . . .**_

Brennan felt heartsick watching the man that she... _loved_**__**** . ********. .**?! Was she really ready to admit that she . . . _loved_ him, she thought? But then, realizing she would have to think about that out later, her mind quickly went back to focus on the torment that Booth was going through!

She saw his arms start to thrash as though he were now reaching out for something to hit, or so she _thought! _She immediately started to grab for his arms, to gently try and push them down in an effort to still his frantic writhing. With this gesture, Booth's eyes suddenly sprung open – he had a look of absolute and unrestricted_** terror**_ in his dark brown eyes, terror that she had never seen before in **all** the years she had known him.

She had once heard said that the eyes were the "_Windows to the Soul_" she thought, and if that were truly the case, if she was to _believe _in that kind of unscientific hypothesis, she would have to admit that in seeing that indescribable and unadulterated look of fear in Booth's eyesthat she had just been privy to. She would venture to guess that Booth's Soul had experienced horrors of an unspeakable nature.

The unmistakable look of fear that all but shadowed Booth's normally bright and shiny eyes – eyes that were usually exuding such warmth, wisdom and joy – took Brennan's breath away. She wasn't sure what to do, what to say.

"Booth?" she quietly uttered his name in an whispered hush. Booth's wild eyes were looking back and forth up towards the tiled ceiling, as though he were trying to determine his surroundings!

Where was he?! Was he back at War?! Back on the ship?! Was he drowning underneath the dark and cold depths of the Ocean?!

Then he heard a whisper, a beautiful, feminine whisper. Someone, saying his name in a voice that was so tranquil that his own mind immediately started to calm. Just as her voice had done on the deck of the ship, it snapped his attention back to the present - grounding him to his current surroundings like not even a _physical_ force would have been able to do. He looked toward the sound of her voice once again – and was greeted by her gorgeous blue eyes that had welled up with tears, threatening to spill down over her prominent cheekbones.

Booth now felt completely at peace again, mesmerized by not only her beauty, but also by the almost hypnotic effect that she had over him.

"Bones," he muttered as he smiled sincerely, "Why are you crying?" he asked her sweetly. Reaching up to brush away the tear drops that clung to her skin like the morning dew clinging to a rose. Brennan laughed through her tears, ecstatic that he was no longer so scared, she just looked at him while she smiled and put her own hand over his, the one he still had laying on her face.

"I'm just happy you're here," she finally said, "I'm so happy that were **__****both** here, that not even the criminal mind of the Gravedigger could find a way to break our undeniable bond."

"Aahh, so it _was _the Gravedigger," Booth replied, as he brought their hands down, though still locked together, "I had assumed it was him, what with the taser and being trapped in that ship. But there were some aspects that didn't seem like his normal M.O., so I wasn't sure.

"Yes, I had forgotten with all the activity since finding you, we haven't had a chance to discuss this part," Brennan told him, "But it was a 'SHE' Booth, the Gravedigger was a female, not a male like we had ALL first thought! It was an FBI Attorney Ms. Heather Taffet, she had recently been assigned to the cold case - but at her own request. And, I am happy to tell you that we caught her! She is now sitting in jail having been denied bail, and is awaiting her trial."

Booth's mind wandered for a minute as he absorbed this information! He was caught off guard in hearing that his captor had indeed been -_**The Gravediggger**_-. But then he was suddenly stricken with a memory that he had all but forgotten until now. A memory of that night, when he was first taken. He could have sworn that at one point - right before the drugs that were injected into his neck had taken their full effect - that he had heard TWO voices.

Two distinctly different voices.

But, he at this point, he couldn't be sure if perhaps his mind had merely been playing tricks on him again, and that the other voice, may have just been part of another insane hallucination. So he remained quiet. . . for now.

"Booth, we can talk more about this more later on, I think it just might be too soon right now, for both of us. I woke you a few minutes ago because you were clearly having a bad nightmare. Do you recall what you were dreaming about? Do you want to talk about it?" she asked with all sincerity.

"Uhh-mm, no, not especially, I really only recall bits and pieces anyway." Booth lied. "But thank you for waking me, I could get used to waking up to your face all the time," he smiled, "You are beautiful Bones." Brennan's cheeks turned a light tinge of red from embarrassment over his adoration, "Okay Booth, I think you are still delirious," she said as she placed her hand on his forehead as though checking for a fever.

Neither one of them had noticed, due to their intense focus on each other, that someone had opened the door to the room a few minutes before, and had been listening to their conversation with interest. Again, it was the ever so sneaky Sweets! He was observing what he felt was a milestone in the growing attraction that was obvious between his two subjects and friends. He knew they had unspoken feelings for each other! And _now_****** -** he had PROOF!!

_**In Booth's room . . .**_

Sweet's knew he had to make his presence known at some point, he had been on his way into Booth's room when he heard the Agent talking with Dr. Brennan. As soon as he heard Booth as Brennan why she was crying, Sweets decided to listen for a few minutes so that he could see if Booth's latest brush with death had changed the way the duo interacted with one another.

After listening for a few minutes, he felt that indeed it had. But he had no intension of broaching the subject with either of them - until some time had passed and everyone had healed from the scare, himself included. And when he said -healed - he meant physically as well as emotionally. He decided that he best get moving before they spotted him eavesdropping, or some Nurse did. So as he stepped through the door the rest of the way, he loudly cleared his throat to alert them to his presence.

Brennan was startled upon hearing the psychologist's cough – she had been so caught up in the fact that Booth just called her . . . Beautiful, that she had been oblivious anything else, including the sound of the door to Booth's room opening.

"Sweets!" said Booth as he gingerly tried to pull himself up in an effort to sit a little more upright. Brennan noticed this and quickly moved to use the electronic lever to raise the head of his bed slightly – then adjusting his pillows to make him even more comfortable. Sweets watched how eagerly Brennan tended to Booth and he had to had to fight to prevent a smile from appearing on his face. ~_Yup, _he thought, _things have definitely changed~._

Though Brennan was making sure Booth was comfortable, it actually wasn't _comfort_ that Booth was after, so much as it was – purely an _avoidance of sleep _that he sought.

He thought that perhaps if he were sitting more upright, he wouldn't be so prone to the slumbering effects of the medication he was on, not to mention his own genuine fatigue. Avoiding sleep really meant - avoiding _nightmares_ – and avoiding nightmares really meant; No more WAR .. . . no more shootings, no more blood, broken bones or being trapped in dark spaces that could only be described as a miniature h3ll.

Booth decided that he wanting to quickly shift his attention to something else, before anyone noticed the look of fear that was probably evident on his face. So he called out to the young Doctor once again - "So Sweets, I thought you left - did you forget to psycho-analyze us before you left?" Booth said sarcastically. "Or, are you waiting for your Mommy to come and give you a ride?" he said laughing out loud at his own joke.

He liked teasing the young Psychologist. But what Sweet's surprisingly didn't pick up on, was that Booth typically only teases the people that he genuinely cares about. IN fact, in Sweet's case, Booth had actually viewed him as more of a little Brother type figure in a way - though he would _never_ convey that to the Doc.

"Very funny Agent Booth." Lance replied with a fake half-smile, "Actually I am waiting for the others to get here, I believe Hodgins, Cam and Angela are all on their way."

"Oh, okay well, the more the merrier I guess." replied Booth. "Though I don't see the point of everyone coming here since I will be getting out of here in no time! But - I can't stop people from doing what they want I suppose." he added.

Though in reality, Booth actually felt secretly honored that the others were coming to see him. He just felt the need to keep those kinds of sentiments to himself – after all, it wouldn't be good for anyone if he were to let any of the "Squint team" - or Sweets – see him being all _sentimental_. After all, he had to keep up his tough bravado because that is what made them all feel safe and protected whenever he was around.

Just then, as if they were waiting out in the hallway to hear their names mentioned, there was the sound of Angela's feminine voice as the door to Booth's room opened once again, "Knock Kno-ock." sang the gleeful Artist. Then in seeing Agent Booth for the first time since before he was taken, Angela ran over to her favorite G-Man.

"Booth! I cannot be_gin_ to tell you how happy I am to see you again! We were all sooo worried! She cried – freezing in place once she arrived next to his bed.

"Are you, um – HUG-able?" she asked him looking apprehensive and not wanting to cause him more pain by giving him the hug she so badly yearned to give her recently returned friend. Booth liked Angela, she had a way about her that made everyone smile – including Booth on even his moodiest days!

"For you Angela, I am _ALWAYS_ hug-able!" Booth happily replied – then he kept a big smile frozen on his face throughout the entire hug, hoping it would hide the increased pain that her hug was actually causing him. But if one were to step in to take a closer look, they would have noticed that Booth's teeth were actually _grinding_ together, causing the muscles in his jaw to clench tightly, in an effort to keep from yelling out from the pain.

"Booth, leave it to you to still smell _really_ good even after being held hostage for 24 hours, and hurt in the process!" Angela exclaimed, causing Booth to laugh – which quickly turned into a cringe as his ribs didn't find her comment as amusing as he had.

Jack stayed over on the other side of the room, standing next to Sweets near the bed that Brennan had slept on. He wondered just how much Booth had been told, in regard to Jack's own involvement. Involvement that pretty much _led_ to the Agent's kidnapping. "Hey Booth, good to have you back man." Jack finally acknowledged.

"Thank's buddy – and hey everyone listen, I want to thank all of you for, hey wait a second - where's Cam?" Booth inquired.

"Oh, she must still be yackin it up with your Doctor," Angela responded. "Cam went on a mission the second we got here, she went to go grill your Doc on how you are doing, but also checking on vital evidence that is going to be needed for the case against Taffet.

You know, samples of your blood showing remnants of drugs that were used on you - photos of where you were zapped by the electrical charge of the Taser. You know, the _usual _stuff."

Angela's explanation of Cam's absence didn't sit very well with Brennan. After all, Brennan had already been – just as she _always _was, extremely thorough in not only gathering some of the evidence herself – but also thorough in making it clear to Dr. Nicholas, as to exactly what additional evidence they needed _her_ to collect and immediately provide to the FBI, specifically to Director Cullen.

Brennan knew Cullen would never allow Cam's team at the Jeffersonian to be anywhere _near_ evidence for this newest Gravedigger case, not after what happened to the last Gravedigger evidence.

Finally Brennan spoke, "Well – _**everything**_ has already been taken care of Ang, so Cam is just going to be preaching to a dead whore – at this point!" she concluded with a huff. Everyone in the room began to look around at each other, all of them smirking silently. Booth simply rolled his eyes - not shocked at all. He was used to her messing up phrases like that!

"Uh, Sweetie?" Angela spoke up, "That would be preaching to a dead HORSE honey, not. . . (the Artist again started to laugh but forced herself to stop) . . . – not a dead . . . _whore_!" she finished and then couldn't contain her giggles any longer.

Brennan turned slightly red - blushing, she hated those silly phrases anyway she thought. She could recite every bone, muscle, ligament and organ in the body in less than ten minutes, but could not remember some of the most simple cliche's!

It was that moment that Cam made her entrance into the room, she walked straight over to Booth's bed as Angela moved over to stand by Hodgins and Sweets. Brennan had moved up to stand on the opposite side of Booth's bed. Another move that did not go unnoticed by Sweets!

Sweets thought that Dr. Brennan's positioning herself where she had, was an obvious statement of ownership of sorts. He felt that she subconsciously positioned herself there – unknowingly serving as a Gargoyle in a sense - standing over the edge of Agent Booth's bed as though protecting him from any unwanted predators as Gargoyles were said to have done in ancient history.

Brennan, also unknowingly, did consider Cam to be one of those predators in a sense - simply because Cam had known Booth for so much longer than Dr. B – _and_ because she had been in a romantic relationship with the Agent – where as, Dr. Brennan was not allowed to, solely because of their working relationship.

Sweets would have to analyze this theory of his more later - when he was back in his office, he thought.

"Hey there Seel, how are you feeling?" Cam asked him, concern evident in her large eyes.

"Well Ca_MIILE_," Booth responded, with a heavy emphasis on _her_ full name to remind her just how intensely he hated her use of his own _first _name, "I'm doing as well as a person can be expected to be doing I suppose, given the circumstances."

"But, that is beside the point right now." continued Booth, "Right now, I just want to hear more about what happened while I was gone, especially now that we are finally all together in one place. I have a lot of questions for all of you such as, how did you guys ended up finding me in time? I had tried to find a way to send you a message, but the Transponder I was going to use, blew a dam* fuse!" he said sounding obviously frustrated.

Once Booth stopped, Cam was first to respond – looking across the bed to Dr. Brennan.

"Well - Dr. Brennan, maybe you should start, since none of us knows how much you've already told him."

Brennan knew that she was mainly referring to whether or not Brennan had told Booth about Jack's own personal involvement – more so than any other facts. But, truth be told, she wasn't even sure just how shewas going to even _address_ that part yet.

So she decided to somehow skim over the fact that _JACK_ was the one whom had stolen the evidence that was missing. That might need to wait until Booth was feeling better and stronger. She didn't want to do anything that was sure to raise his blood pressure or that might aggravate his condition - to hamper his healing in any way.

Booth had been under enough stress without them adding to it with that kind of news! So she told him about getting the call from the Gravedigger, and how she had to go to his Brother Jared and ask for his help. She told him about Vega's murder – she skipped over the part about how she and Hodgins had nearly been blown to bits in the park.

Everyone in the room knew why she was omitting certain facts – they all silently felt the same way. They also knew that these missing facts would NOT sit well with Booth and he was certainly in no condition to deal with that. Then just as Brennan was getting to the point of telling him how, with his Brother's help, they had done an autopsy on Vega's body and about the Government's secret files that Jack had referred to as "Spring Cleaning", the door to his room opened and the Head Nurse, Lydia, came in.

"Oh, well quite a full house you have here Agent Booth – I didn't realize you were so popular!" she said with a smile.

"If you will excuse my interruption Mrs. Brennan-Booth, Dr. Nicholas has asked me to bring you to her office – she just wants to go over what kind of 'after care' your husband will need once she feels he is well enough to be released. Could you come with me, this will only take a few minutes I promise, and then you can return to your Husband." she said as she stepped back out to wait for Brennan in the hallway.

Every eyeball in the room seemed to have grown in size! As they all turned to look towards Brennan.

Her face was turning 3 shades of red as she simply said, "Um well then, uh, if you will all excuse me for a few minutes?" and then she was out the door in a flash – mainly to escape the explanation they were all sure to be expecting! All of the eyes in the room were now staring at the backside of the, now closed, hospital room door . . .

Until all eyes then, in unison and almost as if rehearsed – flew quickly back the other way, towards Booth . . . where now it was the _Agent's_ turn to turn 3 shades of red – while he thought fast to figure out just how he was going to get out of this one!

_**TBC . . .**_


	24. Jarod's Help

_**Holding Onto The Hero**_

_Continues. . ._

_**{Scene Twenty Four}**_

While Brennan quietly scurried out of the room, mainly to escape and avoid having to explain the whole '_Mrs_.' shocker, Booth had been left there, holding the bag so to speak.

"Okay," Booth started to say the second he noticed the ridiculous expressions on everyone's face, "Alright, now - don't everyone have a coronary over what you just heard! I'm sure I can explain to you very easily, just why the Nurse addressed Dr. Brennan as Mm– well . . . like she did."

As he continued, Angela and Cam both maintained the huge grins they had on their faces, while the men in the room, Sweets & Hodgins, were glancing sideways at each other out of the corner's of their eye, discreetly implying that they had already come to their own conclusion over the reason for the '_mistaken identity_'.

As Booth continued, despite knowing they would probably not believe his story anyway, "Now listen people, don't go thinking that there's more to this than there is alright?! I mean it's not like she is pretending to be someone she's not, well . . . not really. . . I mean she IS Dr. Brennan." then realizing he was nervously rambling - he added, "Okay – initially the Doctor made the assumption that she was my . . . my, wife – and well basically Brennan just didn't _correct_ her."

"See, so there's a big difference in _pretending _to be something you 're not– and merely _allowing _them to assume something that is maybe a _little_ inaccurate. Bones simply realized that she could obtain more information, and have more hand's on involvement in my care – if she just _let_ them continue believing that she was my wife." he concluded and quietly awaited their reaction.

Angela was first to speak, "Ohh-hho – yeah okay a _little _inaccurate??! Since when is saying you are MARRIED to someone when you're not, a_ little_ anything?!" she said as she let out her adorable laugh. "Oh, and _hands on_ involvement Booth?" she quickly added, "Yeah, that's not suspicious at all." she sarcastically joked, loving every minute of this.

Then before anyone else had a chance to jump in to add their own two cents, Booth immediately spoke up again, in an effort to try and change to subject.

"Okay everyone just hold on now! I am less interested in _this_ subject than I am in finding out more about my Brother Jared. Such as, what else did he do to help and, if he did help then why isn't he here with you all now?" Then Booth mumbled so quietly under his breath that no one else could clearly make out what he said _~ he's probably in some bar __toasting__ himself! ~ _he thought - though hoping he was wrong this time.

So the gang continued telling Booth about Jared's help in finding the storage unit that Ms. Heather "GD" Taffet had rented as somewhat of a base station for her dual life as a serial killer complete with a pseudonym she obtained from a one month, annulled marriage.

Booth secretly though he would like to start his own investigation of that storage unit, to see if he could uncover any evidence to back up his own theory of an accomplice being involved. He had to admit he was shocked to find out the crimes had been committed by a female, and a Lawyer at that!

Then after hearing more details from the team, including Jared helping obtain the Navy helicopter for them to use to go find Booth, he had some of his own comments to make. "Ohh, now I get it." Booth began, "Now that I know that my Bother was the one who sent the 'Squid' chopper for my rescue, I am not surprised." He said with a smile. Booth knew his Brother well and knew Jared would definitely have seen the irony of sending a Navy chopper, to rescue an Army Ranger!

"But that doesn't explain where he is right now, and why he isn't here - or hasn't even called that I'm aware of." Booth added.

Hodgins took the opportunity to speak up at that point, Jack had realized about 15 minutes ago, that Brennan and team had no intention of telling Booth of Jack's involvement just yet. So this allowed Hodgins a bit of a reprieve and though he knew he would have to deal with the consequences once Booth _**was**_ told, he gained some confidence in knowing for the time being, Jack was still just 'Jack the Bug & Slime guy' to Booth. Not 'Jack the paranoid & selfish contributor' to what basically led to Booth's capture, torment and near death at the hands of a serial killer.

"Well, Booth that's where we are all a little unclear at the moment." Hodgins began, "The last we heard he had gotten in some hot water over everything he did to help us find you. Honestly man, you should be proud of your little Bro for what he did for you, for all of us. He really came through this time – once Dr. Brennan went to meet him to have a '_conversation_' with him . . . Okay, well, she uh, she told him off actually."

This news left Booth with mixed feelings. On one hand he wanted to resent everyone who again seemed to have fallen for Jared's 'Holier than Thou' act, saving the day – usually at his Brother Seeley's expense. But on the other hand, he was secretly overwhelmed with his immense appreciation and love for Brennan, for finally seeing his younger Brother for who he truly was, an alcoholic actor of sorts, who somewhat merely _played_ the part of the _perfect_ Naval Officer as though it were a role in some play, while Booth was truly the reason Jared was even **__****in** the prestigious position that he was now in.

Only Brennan now knew, after Booth had confided in her, just how much Booth had sacrificed for his little brother – just so Jared could be, not only protected from their abusive Father – with Booth taking the brunt of the beatings, but also so Jared could afford to move out of their somewhat broken family home, using money Booth had saved during his Ranger days, and then Booth was also the one who encouraged Jared to join the Navy in the first place – wanting his Brother to gain the independence and honor that he himself had gained by being in the Army.

Hodgins continued, "Bottom line is, without your Brother not only risking his career – but also risking jail time to help us, we may _never_ have gotten to you in time. You have to know one thing though Booth, one thing that is very important about your Brother that he knew you probably didn't necessarily want us knowing."

Booth sat up a little straighter to let Hodgins know he had his full attention – as the Bug man continued . .

"Your Brother told us all, while we were waiting to hear back from the FBI regarding the storage unit they were raiding, he told us some of the selfless things that you had done for him throughout your entire lives thus far, things that he had only just recently begun to appreciate. He said that it was about dam* time that he went out on a ledge for YOU for a change, to start to repay _you _for all of the selfless sacrifices he was finally able to admit, that you had made for him, that he then admitted had gotten him where he is today."

"Booth, I think it came down to him almost losing you, to make him finally realize just how much he would be losing, and that he would never again get the opportunity to repay you for everything, if we didn't get to you and save you in time! You really would have been proud of him Booth."

The room was then filled with a somber quiet as Cam and Angela, and even Sweets, were all fighting back the urge to shed tears over recalling some of the awful abuse that Booth had endured – abuse that they only heard just a fraction of. Also, they now knew the details about what led to Booth's loss of public acclaim & monetary rewards for his biggest bust ever, all due to him helping protect Jared from his DUI fallout, and there were a few other instances Jared had also shared with them, where Booth did pretty much the same thing - put his own career, promotions, and life - on hold or even at risk - merely to dig his Brother out of hole after hole.

Booth was quiet as well, but for other reasons. He was a very private man and – not knowing just how _much_ Jared had shared with the "Squints" about their past, didn't really sit very well with the proud man that Booth had become.

He wasn't type of man who _wanted_ other's to know the reasons he had for always helping others at his own expense, or knowing some of the tragic things that made him who he was today. That was why Booth made it a point to always be moving all over the place, in a hurry, filled with an anxious energy most of the time.

So, in typical Seeley Booth style, he decided to jump in and quickly revert the attention of everyone in the room, to something else – fast!

"Okay Hodge, everyone! Look, let's not get all sappy here, the bottom line is – I would like to see my Brother and thank him for his help. So is anyone able to tell me now, just where the h3ll my Brother is?!"

"Um, well Agent Booth, that's something we are still trying to find out actually." said the young Dr. Sweets, "I did some checking and made some calls after Brennan sent me a text message from the chopper, letting me know that Jared didn't meet her at the Naval Base Airfield as he was supposed to."

"All I could find out is that, he is probably being held for questioning by his Superiors and the Authorities – regarding his involvement in having Vega's body brought to the Jeffersonian."

With this Booth at least felt he could now DO something, before knowing what his Brother was up against, he had no way of knowing what he could do to help him. But now, all it would take was a call to his friend and colleague, Caroline, to engage her help. Booth knew if anyone could get her Brother out of any possible charges, or dishonorable discharge, it would be Caroline!

"Okay everyone, thank you for the info, now I can make some calls and get this taken care of. I don't want anyone worrying about Jared, I know how to help him so he won't get in trouble for any of this. Okay?"

Cam spoke this time, "Well Booth, that's all fine and dandy but, we weren't actually worried about Jared." she exclaimed to Booth's surprise. "But we were and ARE worried about _you! _So, can't you have one of US make the calls you mentioned? You need to be resting! Not working, nothelping your Brother out of yet another situation that he has gotten _himself_ into - and not working - period!"

Angela started in on him as well, backing up what Cam had said and even offering to make the calls herself. Finally Booth – who was touched that the people that he considered his team, or rather, his extended family, had just made it clear that they cared about _him_, they weren't falling for his Brother's act anymore – and for this he felt extremely grateful – so in light of that, he conceded.

"Alright, let's make a compromise okay? If one of you can get a message to Caroline for me, asking her to just call one of you back to get the specifics, then just tell her that I would appreciate her assistance in doing what she can for my Brother. By now Caroline has probably heard what happened to me, and knowing her, she probably already knows more about Jared's involvement, than any of _us_."

"Okay? Oh, and it wouldn't hurt our chances if someone were to send her a box of fresh glazed donut holes, their her favorite." he concluded.

They all nodded their heads in agreement, they all knew Cam being their boss, that she would be the one to handle the call to Caroline. But as long as it got done, details like that were not important.

Booth had laid his head back against the pillows absorbing all of the information they had just laid on him. It was a lot to take in, especially when he hadn't even had a chance to absorb what he himself had gone through.

It was all threatening to overwhelm him, along with fatigue and, without Bones there to monitor his morphine drip – the pain had also begun to creep back into seemingly every cell in his body.

Everyone suddenly felt bad for not noticing how Booth had slowly been getting more weak and looking much more tired again.

_**Meanwhile in Dr. Nicholas' office . . .**_

Dr. Brennan had just sat down on the outer side of the Doctor's fine mahogany desk. "So you wanted to speak with me Dr. Nicholas?" she said.

"Yes, and thank you for coming so quickly Mrs. Brennan-Booth, I have little free time to meet with people some days, my surgical schedule can be insane! I hope I didn't cause you any alarm by calling you in here, your husband is doing quite well. With that, Brennan thought about coming clean and informing the kind Physician, that the two weren't really married, but then she remembered the room they had agreed she could reside in with him – and chose _not_ to confess."

The Dr. basically told her that they were going to keep her partner there for 2 days for sure, and then re-evaluate his condition, run some more tests, and determine at that time whether he was fit to be discharged. She gave Brennan some basic 'After Care' instruction papers for care of his basic injuries, and assured her she would get more detailed instructions the day they released him into her care.

Brennan thanked her for all she had done for Booth, and for her, and headed back to be by Booth's side.

_**Back in Booth's Room . . .**_

After they had noticed Booth's deterioration in need of obvious sleep – it was Sweets who spoke up first, "Agent Booth, you are starting to look a little worse for wear again, so I think we should all get going so you can get some much needed sleep. Dr. Saroyan will put in the call to Ms. Caroline this afternoon and we will make sure you are kept apprised of everything!"

Booth by this time had opened his eyes again and simply nodded in agreement as what Sweets had stated. His head was really starting to throb again, terribly in fact. He was secretly grateful to the young Dr. which he would never divulge, but he appreciated the Dr.'s suggesting they leave now because he really had reached the end of his rope as far as his energy was concerned.

None of them had even gotten a chance to hear what Booth had actually been through – but they knew that Dr. Brennan would tell them everything, the minute she came back to work at the lab. Plus, they all knew that it was probably too soon for Booth, or even Brennan, to discuss right now in the first place.

And speaking of Brennan, it was at this time that she came walking back through the door, her eyes were immediately drawn to Booth's bed to make sure he was still doing okay. She had walked in just in time to hear Sweets commenting on his looking 'worse for wear' as he had put it, and though she wondered just how far they had gotten in bringing Booth up to speed, she knew she could find that out later. Right now, her only concern was for her patner. So, upon entering, she immediately noticed the reappearance of the lines of pain and exhaustion that were etched in his face once again, she walked directly over towards where she knew the morphine pump trigger lay hidden, reaching down to give him some more. She knew that would MAKE him sleep in a short amt of time.

Booth's eyes opened as soon as his senses picked up on the scent that was only _her_. She always smelled fresh, clean and soft – he knew _soft_ wasn't an actual smell per say, but he didn't know what other word so perfectly described her natural scent. A mix of yesterday's perfume, her expensive perfumed bubble baths, body soaps, and lotions - he didn't know for sure, but he knew he loved it!

He just smiled up at her and told her the others were just leaving. At which time they all said their good bye's, exchanged hand shakes and hugs, and the foursome finally left the two partners alone to rest up.

Brennan returned to her position next to Booth's bed and holding his hand, "You look very tired." she said. "Are you feeling okay?",

Booth nodded in reply and then softly said, "They told me about Jared."

"Oh, they did, did they?" Brennan replied, "Are you referring to what he did to help us?" she asked, "Or, did they tell you about Jarod filling everyone in on a lot of the things that you have done to help him throughout his life?"

"Everything," Booth said, while Brennan tried to read his face to determine just what he thought of that. "They told me everything, well the abbreviated version." Booth continued. "About his help, about what he had shared with all of you, and about him possibly being held right now to face any consequences they may enforce upon him, for his actions."

That part even Brennan hadn't heard before now. She had wondered why he wasn't with her on the chopper. "Booth there is nothing you can do about that from here, you should be focused on yourself for one time in your life, in fact, I am going to make sure you do!"

"That my dear Bones, is going to be a very hard habit to break, but you need not worry, I already took care of it." as he explained to her about the call Cam is making to Caroline and told her the rest of the plan. "But Bones . . . thanks."

"For what Booth? I wasn't even in here when you came up with that plan." she stated.

"No Bones, I mean for caring about me, and for caring that I _do_ break that habit of always helping Jared, sometimes even at my own expense. I don't think I would have tried to change that had it not been for you opening my eyes on my birthday, to my – enabling him all these years. So, just, thank you!"

With that Bones quietly slid up onto the bed next to her partner, very carefully laid down next to him laying her arm across the very upper part of his chest where no injuries were, and simply said, "You're welcome Booth."

And there the duo finally slept, in peace and both with smiles still painted on their tired faces.

_TBC . . ._


	25. Perceptive Perotta

**Holding Onto The Hero**

_Continues . . ._

_**{Scene Twenty Five**__**}**_

For the first time since Booth had been rescued, and had been able to sleep, this was the first time that his slumbering mind wasn't invaded by dark illusions of death, torture and fear. He had awoken at one point during the few hours of sleep the duo had finally been allowed to partake in, and he was pleased to see that not only had he not endured any nightmares thus far, he was even more ecstatic over seeing he also hadn't been - dreaming.

Dreaming of her asleep by his side. She _was_ there, not a dream – not a hallucination, she was really there sleeping next to him, her small hand still laying across his upper chest. He took a few minutes to just watch her sleeping peacefully near him. Her perfect features, her silky, slightly Jasmine scented hair tickling his neck, her ebony eyelashes that were so long they left a shadow on her powdery soft cheeks below. He leaned his head forward, gently placing a kiss on the top of her head, lingering there and holding the kiss for a few seconds longer just to take in the scent of her hair, and to feel the warmth of her – and taking advantage of this peaceful time to say a silent prayer of thanks to God, for allowing him to be blessed with such a remarkable mate to his own, sometimes tortured, soul.

After he fell back to sleep shortly thereafter, The Nurses made it a point not to disturb them so they could sleep for a couple more hours. They knew that the couple had not gotten much sleep the night before due to him having to be awakened so often to monitor his head injury, so they quickly completed their duties in silence so as not to disturb the adoring couple. Nurses replaced his IV's, took notes of his vitals off of the monitors that were still attached to the Agent's body, and they would wait to replace his dressings after he had awakened.

_**3 Hours later . . .**_

This time it was Brennan who woke up first, it took her a few minutes to gather her senses and determine just _where_ she was. She smelled the antiseptic & sterile smells that only a Hospital could emit, but even above and beyond that clinical scent, she could still detect the wonderfully recognizable and masculine scent of her Booth. She noticed his hand was still holding onto her own where it was laying across him. He had moved their entwined hands up closer to his face. She wanted to freeze time, savoring this moment and her feelings of love and bliss, so that nothing, or no one, could ever harm either of them again!

Finally she realized that she had to use the facilities, so unfortunately freezing time didn't include freezing her bladder. She started to slide her hand gently out of his larger one when suddenly his hand tightened onto hers locking it in place. She immediately looked up towards his face, where she was expecting to find him still sleeping. But instead she was met with the welcome appearance of his stunning half smile.

"Just where do you think you're going Sleeping Beauty?" he asked her with a wink of his eye.

"Well good morning Handsome." she replied coyly. "How are you feeling after our -" she looked down at her wrist to check her rather expensive watch to see how long they had been asleep, "- wow, after our 4 and a half hour nap?"

As Booth slowly tried to move more of his body that had significantly stiffened over the course of the lengthy Siesta – replied, "Well, I feel like I was blown up, drugged, tasered and then slept without moving for over 4 hours. That's how_ I_ feel." he said though smiling at her so as not to cause her to worry – realizing his reply might have only stirred up her own tortured feelings of what he had gone through.

So in an attempt to ensure that his answer didn't cause her _too_ much concern or worry - he added, "But other than just being a little stiff and sore, I am doing great!"

She knew he was exaggerating the more positive aspects of his response, & that he was indeed hurting. Because no matter what his lips said, his eyes held the true picture of what he was feeling and that, was obvious agony. She had been injured before herself, so that was another way she knew that he was merely trying to make her feel better. Typical Booth, she thought, always trying to make everyone else feel happy and good, which made her all the more determined to be there for _him_ this time, and to take care of seeing to his _own_ happiness and well being for a change.

"Oh okay Booth, well - I will let you believe that I bought your little act there." she said grinning up at him – her own eyes shining with the after effects of sleep as she struggled to become fully awake. She needed coffee she thought - big time!

"Now if you will excuse me, I need to use the little girl's room, freshen up and then go find some coffee in the cafeteria." she reported. "Hey!" Booth spoke up quickly, as though suddenly rejuvenated for whatever reason, "Will ya bring me back a donut?!! Huh?! C'mon, I won't tell anyone!! It'll be our little secret!" he begged. Brennan felt ecstatic herself, upon hearing his rather jovial request, and just seeing him brighten up like he did. But mainly because of what that meant - it meant that he was finally starting to feel better and was over the worst of his head injury for one thing.

"Wow" she replied with a dry amazement in her voice, "Now, how could I say no to that? But - seriously Booth, I just want to add my disclaimer that I am doing this for you, _against_ my better judgement! Okay? Because I _really_ don't think it's a good idea to let you have something so sugary and rich, without checking with the Dr. first."

"Nah, C'mon Bones – it will be fine! Trust me, they will _ne-ver_ be the wiser! You know it's their_ job_ to say no, so we can't -_ ask_ them!"

"Fi-ine, I'll see what I can do." she finally caved. "Great, thanks Bones – you're the best!" he said, grinning with excitement and acting more like Parker, than his Father!

_**Approx 20 Minutes Later . . . **_

Brennan came back into the room with coffee in her hand, and a hidden pastry for her Partner in a paper bag that she hoped everyone would assume was simply her own breakfast.

The Dr. was now in there, checking on the Agent as part of her morning rounds. She had a Nurse with her to assist in removing the Ace bandage that was tightly wrapped around his ribcage, and the bandages that sealed in his stitched flesh. She needed to check her own handiwork and make sure there was no sign of infection which would help her determine when he would be well enough to be discharged to his Wife's care. After exchanging pleasantries, the Dr. started to fill them in on her findings.

Since Booth was finally feeling a little more rested than he had been since he was first brought in, laid in silence while the tended to his wounds. He looked more comfortable than he felt as he laid there in silence patiently waiting for them to finish redressing his wounds, he raised his IV-free arm up and placed his hand underneath his head. The position pulled slightly on his stitches and ribs but, it was worth it just to get a change in position and stretch his stiff shoulders a bit.

"Agent Booth, I am going to have Lydia increase the dosage of the antibiotic that you are currently getting through the IV. It's more of a precautionary measure since your wounds are still a little more red around the edges that I like to see, and that makes me a little less comfortable about signing any release forms just yet."

Then before her patient could object, she added, "Now don't panic Agent Booth, that doesn't mean you will be trapped here for days on end!" she said smiling effortlessly, "I am only talking a matter of hours as far as how long until I can re-evaluate your condition – at which time we will hopefully have better news for you."

"Alright Doc, I hear ya." Booth replied, . . . "And – thanks." he added – to which Brennan then added her own words of gratitude for the Physician.

With that she left the Nurse to re-wrap and re-bandage the patient. Booth was making all sorts of facial expressions towards Brennan trying to find out if she got him what he had asked for. He was directing his eyes to the bag she had with her, then raising his eyebrows at her in questioning excitement!

She was trying so hard to keep from laughing out loud until finally the Nurse spoke up, having un-mistakenly picked up on the silent communications between the two. She smiled broadly, "Okay you two, I am just finishing up here so I will be gone before you know it and you two can have your privacy to speak freely." she said with laughter in her voice. "Don't think I can't see you two making goo-goo eyes at each other! Personally, I find it very cute and refreshing to see a married couple still so deeply in love with each other." she said as she tied Booth's top back up and started to gather the old wrappings and such.

Her well stated observations made Brennan completely blush again which did not go un-noticed by Booth, who's own heart melted at the sight – knowing that meant that his Bones was happy and that was all he cared about. As soon as the Nurse excused herself, Booth was beside himself trying to get Bones to give him his treat!

"What'd ya get me?!!" Is it chocolate?? Glazed?? Jelly filled - what?!!" He said in an almost hyperactive pitch.

"Oh my gosh Booth, calm down will ya? You are not supposed to get yourself riled up like that! I got you a glazed one, it's a cinnamon twist, I hope that's okay – they didn't have much of a selection -" but before she could even finish her sentence Booth was grabbing at the bag, that was finally within his reach as she made her way over to his side.

"That's awesome! Perfect!" he said gratefully. Brennan just grabbed her coffee, sat down in the chair next to his bed, and laughed as she watched him dig into his sweet surprise. "Geez Booth, I almost feel like I need to go keep watch at the door to make sure no one catches you with that! But the rate you're going, you will be done before I could even make my way over to the dang door!" she said as she rolled her eyes in disbelief.

Booth was just in Heaven, Bones had never seen anyone enjoy food, especially sugary sweet desserts, with such passion and joy – it made her feel ecstatic to watch him especially after all of the awful and negative things he had just been put through by the Gravedigger.

_**Later In The Day . . .**_

Agent Perotta came by to check on her injured FBI counterpart, and to tape record his statement, then putting a new tape in the recorder, she left the recording device with him, so that he could complete a verbal rendition of his account of the events that transpired over the time he was missing. The recording would later turned into his official hard copy report by one of the Administrative Assistants within the FBI organization.

They would later just transcribe his recordings into paper documents, place them in a file folder, and submit them in the rather old fashioned way the FBI was still accustomed to using.

Perotta thought she could sense something different about the way Dr. Brennan, and her co-worker/ friend, Seeley Booth – not only looked at each other since his return, but also how they acted around one another. She didn't quite know what to make of it - it was rather subtle, yet it was unmistakably there! She finally blew it off and decided that if it were true, and that things had indeed changed between the two partners, well it would surely become more obvious as time moved on.

She was a patient woman so she should certainly be able to wait. While watching from afar of course – hell she might even have a little fun with it along the way she thought.

"Okay Booth, well you rest and get better – and don't worry about anything at the office, I can bring you whatever you need – just call me. Okay?" she then leaned in giving the agent a quick hug.

"Dr. Brennan, I assume that you and I will be working together for a little while longer, what with Booth on extended medical leave and all." Agent Perotta stated to Brennan, making an obvious effort to be cordial to the Forensic Dr.

"Yes, of course Agent Perotta" Brennan replied, "I must admit that you have done a somewhat commendable job so far as a temporary replacement." she stated – in her own awkward attempt to be cordial herself.

"Welll-ookaythen," Perotta quickly responded, in a race to escape any more of the uncomfortable exchange. She then gathered her briefcase and disappeared out the door.

"You know Bones, you could really be a littt-llle bit nicer to her you know?" Booth chastised her "I mean, she _is_ helping me out after all - and you _could_ have a lot worse of a replacement – trust me!" Brennan took in what Booth was saying and she started to feel a little guilty. Not because she had been a little harsh with the female Agent, but more so because she knew how hard this was for Booth.

She felt bad – but more for the fact that she knew it was harder for Booth to allow someone else to do his job when he was forced to be on the sidelines, than it was for _her, _to put up with his replacements. So she walked closer to hid bed, seating herself on the very edge. "You're right." she said, "You are absolutely right and, I'm sorry. The last thing you need to worry about right now, is me getting along with your _temp-or-ary_, replacement.

I will be nicer to her – but I need _you_ to promise me something in return." she paused.

"Wow," replied the surprised patient, "after that, how could I not agree to do whatever you asked me to do?" he stated.

"Good, what I want _you_ to do is, promise me that you will obey whatever restrictions and recommendations that the Dr. gives you as far as your recovery and time off goes. And I mean it Booth, no trying to trick me or weasel out of it after you make your promise." she said firmly.

Though that was a promise he reeaally didn't want to make, he knew she was only asking out of her own concern of his well being – so he assured her he would not 'weasel' out of anything!

With that, Brennan leaned further in, planting a firm kiss on Booth's lips – sealing the deal. Within minutes they were fully engulfed in layering passionate kiss upon passionate kiss, as if they could not get enough of each other. It seemed that kissing had become second nature to them now that they had gotten past the hardest part of a new relationship - that initial first peck. Well the floodgates of pleasure were sure open now - so to speak!

Booth was the first to pull back, almost taking Brennan's bottom lip with him in the process, as he nibbled at the luscious pout one more time before speaking. "Okay Bones, hold on just one second."

"I've noticed that we have somewhat moved beyond our normal uh, _partnership – _and we clearly enjoy this new found habit of kissing each other whenever we get the chance. But, don't you think we need to talk about this at some point? I mean, about the _'line_' that I talked about after Cam was hurt – mainly _**because**_ the two of us had been involved at the time. I still can't help but worry about that happening again, only if anything were to happen to you Bones, I could never live with myself! Though don't get me wrong, I don't regret any of what we have done so far – deep down I always knew we would get to this point, or at least I had _hoped_ we would."

As he continued, wanting to say everything he felt before he all but chickened out, "I just think we should figure out how we are going to move forward with this, and yet somehow maintain the boundaries of safety that we have to keep up if we are going to stay safe out in the field."

"I agree Booth, I think you are absolutely right. I think we need to talk about it, and just come to a reasonable understanding or agreement as to how we will handle ourselves _on_, and _off _duty. The two must surely be kept separate and the way we interact with one another when ON duty, will need to remain as objective and professional as it was before – if not _more _so!"

Then she added one more "Booth, I honestly feel that you and I have become close enough over the past few years, that even if we hadn't taken our partnership into the forbidden territory of a _personal_ relationship – that in just being partners we had already grown to care about each other enough that, well . . . whether we became 'intimate' or not, our relationship had already progressed to the point that we still would have been devastated if anything happened to either of us. It think that has been obvious if you look at what we have already been through over the past couple of years.

She continued, "You - being kidnapped once before - and tortured, being blown up by a damn kitchen appliance whilst protecting me**, **shot and nearly killed by your stalker, and now this latest incident where I thought I would never see you again!"

"And myself – also kidnapped by the Gravedigger, getting hurt while in New Orleans that time you came to help me figure out just what my lost memories were failing to tell me, my abduction and subsequent injury at the hands of Kenton, and both of us getting hurt by the bomb in the backpack, while chasing the motorcycle!"

"My point is," she went on, "that regardless of whether we take this to another level or not – we have _already_ naturally crossed that line _long_ before now Booth. Just via the natural progression of our partnership as well as our friendship." And with that, she sat back into the chair along side Booth's hospital bed, still holding his hand tightly, waiting for his reaction to her little speech.

Booth found himself just staring at her, in listening to everything she had just said, and the passion with which she had said it - he felt more for her at that moment, than he ever thought he was capable of! Grasping her hand tighter within his own, he realized that what she had said was true, they had already crossed that line, perhaps only _months_ after he had even announced it's very existence.

"You know Bones, I had been so caught up in trying to keep my feelings for you, buried beyond the inner depths of my heart, in my sole effort to avoid getting anywhere near that barrier we had established – or that 'line' rather. But now in one fell swoop you have managed to make me realize that our hearts were h3ll bent on making their journey towards each other – regardless of what either one of us _thought_ we were doing to prevent it!"

"I honestly don't know why I never looked at it in that way before." he concluded. So they agreed they would not stop the momentum with which they were now so caught up in. They needed to have more conversations about it, to find a way to work through the working together aspects, but for now they decided to just have fun and enjoy being alive, and - in Love!

Then Booth smiled and asked her one more simple question; "Okay so - _can you go to the cafeteria again now, and sneak me some more food? I could sure go for some fries!"_

**__****TBC . . .**

We are now sooooo close to their physically releasing allof the love and passion that had slowly building having been forced to take a back seat for so long! Next - soon Booth is released to Brennan's care and – we can let the '_games'_ begin!!


	26. One Sexy Bag of Booth

A/N - This chapter kind of took on a life of it's own and ended up being more along the humorous side than the romantic. But, no need to worry because toward the end of this chappie, I have already started to turn the tables back to the romance! So I hope you enjoy this lighthearted update and stay tuned for the hotness that is to come.

**Holding Onto The Hero**

_Continued . . ._

**{Scene Twenty Six}**

The rest of the day/evening was pretty uneventful. Brennan finally left Booth's side to run home to freshen up, grab a shower and change her clothes, and moving quickly so she could get back to him. She still couldn't shake her fear that something would happen to him again, that any moment he was out of her sight, another bad thing would pull him away from her. She knew this was an irrational fear, and that it would just take her some time to deal with coming to terms with everything that had happened over that past 3 days.

Booth's afternoon consisted of a few repeated tests to just make sure he was healing okay and having scans to make sure his head wound was also not going to cause him any further trouble.

Brennan came back to spend the night there with him again having been told by Booth's Dr. that he may be released that next morning. He had suffered through a particularly bad night as far as nightmares went, Brennan doing all she could to wake him each time and gently reassure him that he was safe, and she was safe, as was his son and everyone else. It seemed his nightmares were not only about his own life being in peril, but also pertaining to his never ending worry about those who were closest to him.

_**The Very Next Morning . . .**_

"Good morning Booth" greeted Brennan as she leaned down to plant a kiss on his lips and give him a gentle hug. "Are you excited to get out of this place today?"

"Excited doesn't even begin to cover it Bones!" Booth exclaimed, "Ecstatic would be a better choice of words I suppose." He still looked worn out she thought, but she knew that in just getting him home, that would cause significant improvement since he would be able to sleep better and would be more comfortable in general. They had decided they would first swing by his place so he could freshen up and grab some things, and then he would stay with her that night so she could help him with anything and keep his bandages changed and such. She was secretly eager to play Nursemaid to her well, to her guy she thought, for lack of a better term. Partner just didn't cut it anymore!

Brennan disappeared to make the morning coffee/donut run and while she was away, Dr. Nicholas had entered Booth's room earlier than she usually checked in on him – just to run through some results of the previous days tests and to again run through the after care instructions.

"Okay Agent Booth – I assume you are eagerly anticipating my approval for your release today – am I right?"

"Yeah Doc, you know, it's been fun and all – but I gotta say I'm just not one for the Hospital scene! Though I can honestly say that I am grateful to you for all that you have done to get me back in fighting form so to speak!" Booth replied, graciously thanking the Dr. for all that she had done.

Dr. Nicholas was listening while also doing some double tasking as she thumbed through Booth's medical chart skimming over the various updates and notes – she then stopped to give them her full attn and respond, "Well - thank you, and you have been an ideal patient in spite of what you say about your distaste of the uh, the whole Hospital _scene_ as you put it. Though I prefer to call it _healing_!" She said with a short burst of laughter.

I've already informed the Nurses that they are clear to remove your IV and all associated monitors and such. We may have been able to do that last night but I prefer to err on the side of caution, she confessed, "And with some of what you went through, still being a bit of a mystery since you were unconscious off and on, I wanted to take extra precautions to get your electrolytes back in balance and continue flushing out any remaining drugs in your system. Your latest lab tests look good and there's no sign of any chemicals still in your system – well on top of what we have given you."

Now, I want to see you in one week for a follow up and to remove any of the non-dissolving stitches. I have given your Wife explicit instructions as to your after care, and I will provide you with some prescriptions before you leave here today, including one for Physical Therapy that I fell will only be needed for a few weeks at the most. Mainly they will just keep the muscles and ligaments etc, that were slightly damaged by the cuts you rec'd, from stiffening too much and help keep circulation flowing to assist with healing of the tissues with minimal scar tissue."

With her speech being completed, she then asked for any questions they had and of course Booth only had one;

"Great, thank you again Doc – now, about my job. So I'm thinking 2-3 days should be sufficient rest before I resume my duties. Whatda ya say?"

"No, that's what I say. Just, no. I will release you back to work the very day after your one week follow up exam – IF I feel everything is still looking good with no infection etc. You have to remind yourself Agent Booth, you were confined for a lengthy amount of time, in a rusty, broken down, floating bomb – in an environment that was filled with stale, musty and very damp air." That can lead to so many further complications you may not even be aware of, bacteria caused by mold spores that can build up within your lungs just to give you _one_ example!"

She continued, knowing she had to be firm with this one, she could tell which patients planned to abandon her instructions & restrictions as soon as their release, and resume all activities far sooner than they should. That type always ended up with further problems popping up in short order, and then they always tried to act innocent and surprised! Yeah, she knew his type alright!

"Okay, ya got me and you win. I will do what you say because I have some things I need to do this week anyway and spending more time with my little boy is always a plus!" Booth conceded to the Dr. surprise and relief.

Just then Bones came back into the room, and grilled the poor Doctor with her own set of new questions. But finally in just under 2 hours, the Agent was finally free of his one hour from that point, Booth was given the all clear and Brennan was helping him to at least get somewhat dressed to leave. She had brought him his favorite sweat pants & a soft cotton T-shirt that she thought would be most comfortable against his various bumps, contusions and bandages.

"Bones, I think you should just go out in the hall and – make some calls or something. I know how to dress myself, I am not three!" he said trying to sound forceful.

_**Booth's Apartment . . .**_

"Okay Booth," Brennan began as she entered Booth's Kitchen, "how about I look for something to make for us for lunch, while you take your – _**shower**_." the last word being said with a tiny bit of force.

"Though I just have to state one more time just for the record, that I still do not think that is a good idea." she said, referring to their arguments about him taking a shower that took up the entire ride over from the Hospital.

"Booth you _know_ that you need to be very careful not to get your bandages wet, right? I mean, that would practically be like sending out personal invitations to all dangerous bacteria – inviting them to just come and move right into your wounds!" she said in her flat, almost monotone way.

"Wait a minute," said Booth looking quite surprised as he dropped his backpack onto the couch, "Hold everything! Did you just try to be funny just then? Cuz I gotta say, that was pretty good! We just need to work on your timing a little, and your voice inflections and uh . . . I think you could have a second career there Bones – as a Stand Up Comic!" Booth's own voice was _laden_ with sarcastic inflections. Then he laughed out loud – more at his _own_ comic ability than anything else.

"Booth – just go take your shower." she finally caved in. Not finding him amusing in the least bit!

Brennan was going to make some canned vegetable soup but then decided he would do best with some fresher nourishment and perhaps some carbohydrates for energy. She was pleased to find Tomatoes that were still fresh and some other vegetable so she began to boil some noodles and was going to make a simple tomato based Pasta Marinara that they could both enjoy, she being the Vegan of the two partners.

She heard Booth's music turn on in his bathroom, which she knew from having barged into that very bathroom after he was shot, was a common ritual for him. Listening to music while he showered or bathed. Then she heard the water turn on.

_**Booth's Bathroom . . .**_

Booth's bathroom was surprisingly large which was one of the things he liked about this apartment.

He loved antiques and it was kind of a hobby of his to collect them and decorate his home with some of the items. The fact that this place came with an old fashioned claw footed bath tub, only added to the appeal.

Beyond where the tub was situated, there was whole other section that connected to Booth's walk in closet and his bedroom. In that section of the bathroom was a large beautifully tiled shower stall and enough tiled floor space to house a beautiful antique linen cabinet, another counter with a sink and a surprisingly large mirror with beveled edges.

Booth was sooo looking forward to this hot shower, more so than any shower he had taken before. He couldn't wait to scrub off not only the invisible film he felt he still had on his skin from his time spent in the ship, but also to wash off all remaining hospital smells – such as the drying soaps they used for sponge baths, the smell of antiseptics & other hospital odors, and the general stench of sickness.

He stood there for a minute after removing his clothes, trying to think of the best way to approach this challenge of showering without getting his bandaged areas wet. It seemed an impossible task – until he finally came up with what he thought was a brilliant plan! He grabbed a brand new garbage bag from underneath the counter and then proceeded to poke holes out for his head and arms to fit through. He would use this as somewhat of a shield of sorts a barrier that would protect his upper torso while allowing him enough access to wash.

Booth smiled widely, proud of himself for coming up with such an innovative plan. But what he didn't do was to think it through all the way, meaning – he hadn't thought of just how _slippery_ that bag would become after it became wet and came into contact with any of the vanilla scented body wash he was using.

He quickly washed his hair feeling that would remove any remaining reminders of the smells of the ship and the hospital, but while rinsing away the shampoo, the suds only managed to cause the already slippery bag to become even worse. All of a sudden things went from bad to worse as some of the suds seeped trailing down into his eyes. He then tried to reach out of the shower in an effort to grab his towel off the hook, that was hanging just around the corner of the tiled shower stall.

But once the still soapy bag came into contact with the edge of the tiled corner, as he leaned against it trying to inch his hand closer to the hook. He couldn't see well at all due to the stinging of the suds in his eyes, rather than using his eyesight that he had to feel for the nearby hook – his only thought was to get the towel to cease the stinging in his eyes – but the next thing he knew – the overly lubricated bag slid across the tile causing the agent to quickly lose his balance – and propelling him straight down to the floor of the large stall with a loud thud! He somehow managed to pull the shower curtain right off the rod in the process, where it landed on top of half of his body in a wet heap.

_**Back To Brennan In The Kitchen . . .**_

The pot on the top of the stove finally started to come to a rolling boil, signaling Brennan to add the Pasta – at the same time she heard the water begin to boil, she simultaneously heard a loud crash coming from Booth's bathroom, sounding exactly like someone falling down! She immediately turned off the gas burner and ran to see what happened, then without even thinking about what she was doing, she shoved the unlocked bathroom door open and ran quickly back towards the shower stall. After all, this wasn't the first time she had burst into his bathroom unannounced.

"Booth! Are you okay, what was that noise?!!" she ran around the corner and at first her mind was somewhat shocked at the sight before her, this was definitely a vision she had never expected to see in her lifetime – the vision of Booth's form looking frustrated and worn out, covered with plastic basically.

Booth, his hair wet, his face still a bit soapy, and his battered body sprawled out on the floor of the shower stall, covered only in a slightly sudsy and very wet Hefty garbage bag wiping at his eyes with one hand, face clenched with pain, and his other hand holding tightly to his ribs as if he could hold to pain at a certain level of severity by simply covering the area with his hand!

She couldn't retain her laughter at what she was looking at, she immediately began to laugh, while trying hard to stifle her giggles enough to ask him if he was okay. If he hadn't been so crabby from his slick tumble, he probably would have also seen the humor in the situation. Oh my goodness – Booth? What happened, she managed between chuckles, are you okay? Brennan covered her mouth with hand hoping to hide her laughter but also to try to stop it. She carefully knelt down next to him and noticed his taut jaw muscles and clenched teeth, also realizing he was holding his breath somewhat.

"Okay Booth just – you need to exhale! I can tell you are holding your breath in and that is not going to do you any good." she warned. He had inhaled sharply upon impact of hitting the hard ground, as tremendous pain shot all throughout his broken ribs and also gave his stitches and burns quite a jar. Breathing only aggravated his ribs further so he knew letting _**out**_ that large amount of inhaled air, was going to hurt just as bad as it did breathing it _IN_!

Booth slowly released the breath he held trapped in his lungs as he then - moving only his eyes, he looked up – glaring at her with an angry scowl. She knew the scowl wasn't _aimed_ at her, but was simply his own frustration and anger over his shower gone bad.

"Um, okay talk to me Booth," she said, her face softening as she realized how mush pain this had caused him, aggravating his ribs and other still fresh injuries. "Can I help you . . . up?" she said very compassionately.

"No." Booth said in a rather dejected and pouty tone. "I'm not moving, I'm just going to stay right here until everything is dry." Brennan knew he was starting to perk back up and that he was only being funny. Over the years and all the time they spent with each other, she was beginning to finally know when he was engaging his very dry wit. More and more she had realized how funny he actually was.

"Okay Booth, while that's _one _solution, I just don't think it's the _best_ one." she smiled down at him. She reached over grabbing his nearby towel, wiping off his wet and slightly soapy face. She took in the Hefty bag he had on and immediately knew what he had been trying to accomplish and she actually thought it was quite brilliant - excluding the slippery factor that he obviously hadn't thought through all the way.

"Here, let me just help you dry off a little so you won't be like picking up a bar of wet soap!" she suggested. As she started to tenderly finish wiping off the moisture from his strong features, Booth suddenly had an unavoidable urge to kiss her. Maybe it was the gentle nature with which she was tending to him, he wasn't sure. But ignoring any of the tremendous pain he knew it would cause him and his rib cage, he grabbed her by her elbows and pulled her down on top of his still well, naked body - aside from the garbage bag that covered a lot of his reclined form.

He then planted the most passionate kiss he could muster, onto her gorgeous lips.

Brennan shrieked as he pulled her down on top of him! "Booth!" but before she could say another word he was kissing her and taking all that was left of her breath completely away!

_**To Be Continued . . .**_


	27. B & B Birthday Suits

_**Note To Readers:**_ I_ changed the rating for this story to a T - based on the subject matter in this chapter that is rather uh . . . steamy. :-) I hope no one is offended, I do try not to take it too far and to leave some stuff to the imagination. I promise (to the disappointment of some readers I assume) that I won't ever push it to becoming an M rated fic. Enjoy!_

**Holding Onto The Hero**

**{Scene Twenty Seven}**

Brennan had grabbed a towel and knelt down next to Booth, to wipe away the sudsy moisture that still partially covered his handsome face, when all of a sudden she felt his strong hands just behind her elbows and before she could even comprehend what was happening, he had pulled her down on top of him. Her immediate thoughts had been only of concern for him – knowing his movements would definitely have aggravated his rib cage, not to mention by pulling her on top of him, he would now have most of her body weight resting on top of his worst injuries - which she knew would be excruciating - yet, his kiss was so amazing that she could think of nothing else.

Her mind went blank as she focused only on his lips. Next she started to focus on the taste of him and then, the hot passion of his tongue as it forcefully pushed into her mouth causing her own tongue to fight back in a lustful dual. His hands were roaming up and down her back, rubbing her tired muscles in such a way that it made her body melt against him like chocolate left out in the sun. Her owns hands moving around his neck moving up to rummage her fingers through his soft and gorgeous hair. She loved how his hair that always looked so perfect, and seemed to frame his chiseled face.

He broke the lock that seemed to hold their lips together as he then began to plant warm, soft kisses across her face and down along her neck. She wasn't sure if the moans that were escaping from deep inside his throat, were coming from a place of pure lust, or the release of their long forbidden love, or if the sounds were merely painful protests from his body, announcing the increased pain of which he tried desperately to ignore.

She finally spoke, though still distracted by his lips, that were moving further down her neck towards her chest, her head arched back, her face looking up toward the steamy ceiling tiles, her eyes remained closed as she let a few moans of her own escape from her mouth. Trying to talk however, proved to be quite challenging as Booth's talented love making skills kept taking her breath away..

"Ohhh . . . uuumm Bo-ooth . . ~ _kiss _~ . . I think that . . . umm-mm . . .that uh , we should ~ _kiss_ ~ should - get . . aaahhh – ohh . . . where was I?"

Booth answered her between the kisses he was covering her with, "Uuhhmm you were . . _kiss _. . saying we should . . ~_kiss_ ~ . . do uh, so-omething . . ."

"Oh yes, well . . aahhh . . Booth I um . . Okay you need to stop that for a second." she exclaimed as she let out a warm and heavy sigh, "I ~ can't ~ con~cent~traate when you . . ohhh . . when you do ~ that!" she finally had to force herself to put her hand against his chest – or rather the annoying plastic bag that was all but hiding his chest from her – as she gently pushed herself back slightly in an effort to gather her senses for a minute. She could no longer enjoy this to the fullest extent, knowing the position they were in could not have been enjoyable for him.

"Booth, seriously I just want us both to enjoy every minute of pleasure that we have and I know I for one would enjoy this a lot more if I could be sure you were not causing yourself more injury and pain, I don't think either one of us can fully enjoy exploring our passion for each other, if you are suffering unnecessarily."

"So I think we need to up, get your cleaned up – and then after I make sure your dressings are dry and re-wrap your ribs, and then we can pick up where we left off, okay?"

Booth conceded, he certainly didn't want to end up in the hospital again with some infection caused by the added - uh, friction. So with that she cautiously pushed herself off him and started to help him up when her hand slipped for the third time on the wet bag, she suddenly stopped. "Booth, it would be a lot easier for me to help you up, if you weren't cocooned in that . . . that bag. You know I can easily grab some scissors and cut it off of you." she said hoping he would comply.

"Bones I can manage to remove a simple bag by myself, I don't need you to cut me out of it." he responded sounding a little cranky - which she knew was probably more from from pain than anything else. Then he realized what he just agreed to do, he just agreed to remove the only barrier between her eyes, and his birthday suit, "But, Bones you need to uh, you need to turn around." he added looking down like a shy little boy.

"What? Booth, I have seen you naked before if you recall. So you don't have to be shy around me, I mean, it is simply a naked body Booth and - we all have one." she stated, falling back into her 'professional' tone of voice and staring down at him with her hands on her hips. Then she thought of something, "Besides Booth, once you remove that bag, I am still going to have to help you up. Did you think of that? So either way, I am going to have to look at you at some point."

Booth looked up at her, unaware that he was rubbing his sore ribs, "You're enjoying this aren't you?" With that Brennan simply smiled, she actually was enjoying this now that he mentioned it, she had to admit she did rather enjoy seeing him squirm, knowing how easily Booth became embarrassed when they were talking about anything personal such as sex, or bodily functions, or anything to do with nudity!

"Yeah," Booth said, "I thought so!"

"Okay you know what? FINE!" he stated, acting angry though she knew he was purposely laying it on thick. "I will just rip off the bag and you can see me in all my amazing glory!"

"Fine." she said still grinning, "Booth reverse psychology doesn't work on me, I mean after all, you of all people know how much I hate psychology!"

"Ohh I see how it is," Booth shot back, "So - you think I was just saying that I would rip the bag off, merely to get you to feel bad and back down - is that it?" now he was fired up - which was exactly what she hoped would happen.

"Well, I hate to break it to you Bones but you got another thing comin' if you think that!'" Booth reprimanded as his stubborn streak took over and he had to show her who's boss! With that Booth grabbed the neckline of his dripping wet plastic makeshift body condom, and quickly ripped it from top to bottom, then yanking it away from his body, he then roughly tossed it out onto the floor at Brennan's feet.

At this point it was Bones' turn to become shy and embarrassed, while on the outside she still tried to act as though it was nothing that she hadn't seen before - but seeing Booth naked this time, was completely different from when she broke into his bathroom after he was shot. She hadn't anticipated the change in her reaction and the only thing that she could think of as to why she felt so flushed and nervous this time, was the fact that their entire relationship had recently changed. They had kissed – a lot! And, they had all but admitted their attraction to one another. While the last time she had seen him naked, their relationship was still strictly professional. Booth felt completely empowered once he noticed the red blush that was creeping across his partners face. Was she now the one who was embarrassed? Oh, this was priceless he thought with the crack of a half smile threatening to give away his inner most thoughts. He decided to see just how far he could push it.

"Well then what are you waiting for Bones? I honestly don't think I could get up on my own if I tried since my muscles are pretty much of shot right now. You said you were going to help me, so-oo how bout it?"

Brennan could physically feel the heat of the blood that had rushed to her face, but she didn't realize that this had created the outer appearance of a red tinge glowing on her face, advertising her bewildered state. So she continued to keep up her own tough act.

"I uh . . . yes, I know." she stuttered, "I was just um . . . waiting for you to tell me you were ready!" she shot back. Then she knelt back down by his side, but keeping her head slightly tilted upward so as not to give Booth the satisfaction of seeing her admiring his gorgeous physique. She eased her arm underneath Booth's as she noticed the look of sheer amusement on his face, "You know Booth, you don't have to enjoy this so much! It's not polite to . . . to smirk." she said.

"Oh, sorry Bones, was I smirking?" He said sarcastically as his face broke out into a full out smile.

Together the two of them managed to bet him back to an upright position, Brennan had all but forgot about his nudity once she saw him grimace for the first time as they started to move. Her embarrassment was immediately replaced by concern and empathy. As she got Booth all the way up, the first thing she noticed – (and no, it wasn't that) – was that all of the blood suddenly seemed to leave his face, causing him to immediately pale. He didn't look well at all! She knew he was pushing himself so soon after being released from the hospital, trying to do everything himself as though he had not been injured in any way - including trying to make passionate love to her before he was physically capable of exerting that kind of energy.

Booth suddenly felt weak, and nauseous. He felt the outside edges of his vision start to darken as though he might pass out. Brennan noticed his ghostly pallor and could physically feel him start to weaken at the knees. Knowing he was faltering and possibly about to pass out, she calmly urged him "Booth just hang on a little longer, hold onto me and let me help you to sit on top of the toilet seat." She held him tighter and help ease him to the nearby closed toilet seat turned chair. Brennan knelt down holding Booth's face in her hands, she could see the slight sheen of a sweat on his upper lip which she knew from experience, was from all of the extra effort it took him to get to the seated position without passing out.

"Booth, please - you have to take things slower! I know it's hard and that you want to be able to just jump back into everything head first. But your body has been through a traumatic experience and needs time to heal. Booth was starting to feel a lot better having gotten off his feet, in all the unexpected drama - neither one of them had even thought about the fact that Booth was still pretty much in the buff!

"Yeah okay Bones, uh . . . now um, do you think you could you hand me a towel?" he asked after the blood had gone back to his head allowing him to think straight once again and see his still naked form. "Oh, of course." said Brennan as now she too had a moment of clarity where she found herself finally glancing at his very fit, and very masculine body. ~ Is_ it getting hot in here? _~ she thought for a moment.

Grabbing a fresh bath towel, she handed it to him while keeping her eyes turned away to give him a moment to get "situated". She was surprised at his shyness since he hadn't seemed shy at all when she same busting into his bathroom while he had been sitting naked in his bathtub, but she realized that he had probably just been too stunned by her sudden appearance, that he hadn't had time to think about his own nudity. When Booth had finished wrapping the towel loosely around his waist, he then reached out and grabbed her chin gently, turning her face towards him. "It's okay, you can look now." he said with a bright smile on his face. "But Bones, I really wanted that shower, I need to finish rinsing the rest of that shampoo out of my hair and just get the overall musty stench of that ship off of me for good! I can't seem to get the smell out of my head, and now it's mixed together with that, annoying scent of the Hospital!"

"It's okay Booth I understand, I mean after all, if anyone can understand the way you are feeling, it's me." she solemnly stated, "For weeks after I was trapped in that buried car with Hodgins everything seemed to take on the smell of dirt. That indescribable musty smell of mud, soil, clay, it's not a good scent, trust me!" she said sympathetically.

"Sorry Bones, I . . .I didn't mean to . . ." Booth began to apologize for stirring up that painful memory. When she suddenly stopped him by reaching up and pressed her index finger against his lips, trapping them closed before he could finish his sentence. "No Booth, don't. You have nothing to apologize for, I am fine and it's been almost a year since that happened and I am over it now. I just wanted you to know that someone understands and – someone who has gone through a similar traumatic experience."

"Okay?" she said as she dropped her hand down, freeing his lips from her tender hold. "Okay." he responded, grabbing her hand and again bringing it up to his lips, kissing it with a gentle and feather light peck. Then holding her warm hand against his cheek, and looking directly into her crystal blue eyes he added, "Thanks Bones."

"Okay good, now let's finish this and then I can finish the pasta I was making so you can eat something and take your next dose of antibiotics and pain medication." Brennan commanded in an almost motherly tone.

She proceeded to grab what she needed to clean him up, she knew he probably should stay seated because if he started to pass out again in the shower, even if she tried she wouldn't be able to hold him up and she knew he could do more damage if he fell a second time. So she filled the sink next to them with warm soapy water, she grabbed a natural sea foam sponge he had in his shower, filled it's hollow pockets with the sudsy liquid, squeezing out enough so that she would not soak the entire area around then, then she proceeded to rub it gently over his shoulders.

Booth had removed the Ace bandage that held his ribs tightly bound, the Hospital had been able to wrap his ribs better once they had covered his stitches and burns with bandages and gauze. Brennan had to carefully maneuver the sponge around those sections but his firm pectoral muscles and his sensitive nipples were not covered, she slowly moved the wet sponge over the curves of his sexy chest and found herself staring at his chest and feeling a little overheated again.

"Uh, Bones even though that feels really good, I think my chest is uh, pretty clean now." he said as he circled her with his hands, rubbing her back lightly. He then winked at her with that half smile of his that drove her wild.

She said nothing, as she leaned forward and kissed the spot on his chest just above his right nipple, then she moved further down, letting her tongue play seductively with the tender bump and it was now Booth's turn to arch his head back, closing his eyes as they faced the ceiling, and moan in pleasure.

Brennan then moved across his muscular and slightly wet chest, planting kisses along the way until she was finally licking and teasing the nipple on the left side of his chest. Booth then looked back down, he wanted to taste her again. He felt a longing for the taste of her, not unlike the way a recovering alcoholic craved a 25 year old Scotch. At which time he placed his hands on each side of her face, tilted her face up towards him, then leaning down to plant his most passionate kiss yet, onto her awaiting wet lips. They continued with this seductive yet odd mixture of cleanliness and lust, until Booth was definitely feeling more clean and refreshed. Now the only thing left to do, was to rinse his hair that still held on to the remnants of shampoo that Booth had only just started to lather up when the suds ran into his eyes putting them in this whole predicament. By now Brennan felt that she had given Booth more than enough time to recover his balance and some stamina, so she felt he should at least be able to stand in the shower long enough for her to help rinse his hair.

"Booth, do you think you can manage to just stand long enough to rinse your hair in the shower?" she asked.

"Um, well maybe." Booth said as he reached out and started to lift Brennan's shirt up from the bottom.

What are you doing Agent Booth?" she toyed with him. "Well, 'Doctor Brennan'" Booth replied, "I still feel a little weak and, well – I just think you need to come in with me and make sure that I don't get weak enough to fall again. I don't think you brought another change of clothes though, so it would make more 'logical' sense, if we just removed them to protect them from the spray of the shower." he said as he leaned forward kissing her, then pulling back long enough to lift the shirt up and over her head.

"Oh, I see." Brennan replied, "Well, I see your point and if that is the only 'logical' conclusion then, I don't see that there is any alternative." she said as she stood and removed her own khaki cargo pants that she had on, at the same time as she removed her lacy thong panties. Stepping out of them she stood before him in nothing but her matching lacy red bra.

Booth's eyes widened at the stunning sight before him, "WOW!" he said in awe of her perfect body, flat and toned abs, her breasts that were bulging out over the top of her bra as if taunting him, teasing him to free them from their hiding place. He then stood up, the towel that had been barely thrown around his waist, falling to the floor. He reached around her with his hands, undoing the tiny metal hooks of her sexy brassiere, as Brennan leaned forward taking in the clean scent of his incredibly strong chest. Booth's hand bringing the ends of her bra towards him and exposing her breasts fully, this being the first time he had ever laid eyes on her like this. He then leaned his head downward planting moist kisses on her cleavage where her skin was already slightly dampened by the misty steam that was slowly increasing in the room. Booth took his hands and gently pushed her perfect breasts up from the sides to give his face easier access to both of them at once.

Then letting one of her nipples be sucked tenderly into his mouth, his hands kneading the soft flesh like warm dough, longing to pick her up, carry her to his bedroom, throw her down on the bed and make the most heart filled, out of control love to her - and it would be done with so much passion that it would make every other sexual escapade that either of them had ever had before, pale in comparison!

Brennan had to use ALL of her own control to reel him in, not because she wasn't enjoying it, she would like nothing more than for Booth to just pick her up right there, carry her quickly to his bedroom and proceed to unleash their long pent up passion until they were truly one with each other and until both of them collapsed in an exploding release - and in perfect unison!

But she knew that Booth was in no condition to pull off something like that right now, his health having already been compromised enough. "Um, Booth," she tried speaking between kisses, "I think we need . . . to sssttop. . before we . . ." then she finally had to force them apart by carefully placing a hand on his chest to gently pushing him back a couple of inches, just as she had done on the floor of the shower stall.

"I mean it's just that, well, we will have plenty of time to be together Booth, and though I would like nothing more than to continue and take this further – believe me! I also know that neither one of us will enjoy it as much – once as your pain starts to increase, and then I for one will be too concerned about you to really let myself go - if you know what I mean." she added, looking down towards the floor not sure how he was going to react.

"No, you are right Bones, I agree." I don't want my injuries or anything else for that matter, to prevent me from giving you anything but . . . my everything." he said as he pulled her face upwards so he could look her in the eye, smiling down at her glowing and beautiful face.

With that they hugged each other tightly, pressing their now fully exposed and naked bodies tightly against each other. They each felt as though they would get even closer- and if it was physically possible to somehow crawl inside each other, they would find a way to do just that. Saying they felt as though they were ONE with each other, felt like the true epitome of an understatement to end all understatements!

_**TBC . . .**_


	28. Holding Out For Her Heart

**NOTE: _I still think this is within the T ratings criteria but let meknow if anyone thinks otherswise. I don't personally like the in your face kind of writing in regard to scenes that are somewhat sexual in nature. I do believe some things should be left to the imagination. So I hope I have tastefully captured just the normal exploration of two people in love getting familiar with each other on another level. Enjoy!_**

**Holding Onto The Hero**

_Continues . . . _

**{Scene Twenty Eight}**

Brennan knew that Booth had more than pushed himself today, insisting on being his independent and stubborn self, thinking he could overcome anything almost overnight. But the body can only tolerate so much before it starts to break down. Especially when you combine that with the added stress of almost losing your life and the pressure of knowing you have only a short amount of time to save yourself.

But she also knew from experience how a traumatic experience can later manifest in so may ways and the sense of smell being one of the most powerful reminders of a horrifying experience. She wasn't joking when she mentioned the way she was tormented for weeks by the very scent of dirt or anything associated with the gritty soil. She knew all too well how he was now being tormented in that same way - by any remnant of lingering scent on his body that would remind him of the ship, such as the smell of explosives, the damp, musty smells of mold and mildew that had overtaken the old vessel, and even the scent of rusting metal. Every odor amplified the impact of the terrorizing experience that he had gone through in that floating time bomb that almost became his grave.

Because of this empathy she had for him, having gone through a similar event herself, she only wanted to help him now, just as he had helped her after she herself had been buried alive, or when he helped in New Orleans after she was left without memories of an evening that left her battered and bloody. He was always there for her and now it was her turn.

She and Booth were moving towards the shower stall, while they were locked together arm in arm to give Booth added stability in case another wave of dizziness overcame him. It was at that very moment that Brennan's mind suddenly reflected back on something Angela had said to her just a few days back.

*** _Angela had pulled Brennan aside right before they delivered the evidence to the Gravedigger inside the park. "Listen to me Brennan, someone you __**love**_ _is buried alive, you're __**allowed**__to save him, no matter how irrational! To which Brennan quickly denied; "I don't __**love**_ _Booth." causing an already anxious Angela to snap back, "__**Yes**__, you do! So do I, so do __**all**_ _of us! _***

Maybe Angela had been right, maybe she did _love_ Booth. But where Angela had been wrong was, in the way she insinuated that Brennan loved Booth in the same capacity as she and rest of the team did. Brennan was finally realizing that she _**did**_ love Booth, but she loved him in _**every**_ capacity. In fact, how could she have denied her true feelings for sooo long, she wondered. Her eyes were wide open now, she finally knew that she loved him in every sense of the word!

As she reached into the stall, turning the shower spray on to the perfect temperature, with Booth nuzzling and nibbling on her shoulders, oblivious to the rather serious feelings his partner was finally admitting to herself. When he finally realized she had stopped kissing him back. Her focus was not just on turning on the shower – he knew her better than that.

"Okay Bo-ones – penny for your thoughts?"

"Booth, I don't know what that means. Are you supposed to give me a penny, or am I suppos --- To which Booth stopped her immediately with a powerful kiss on her lips. He knew from past experience that whenever he tried to explain even the _simplest_ of cliche's to her, it never ended well!

"Never mind Bones." he said, smiling. "I just meant what are you thinking about right now? And don't try to tell me you weren't." he added.

"Nothing, I am just worried about you, that's all." she said, chickening out on opening up to him. Now was not the time or the place. "Let's get you rinsed off because I don't know about you, but I am hungry!"

"Okay, you got it. I can't have my own private Nurse falling over herself from lack of nourishment, now can I?" he said as he grabbed her around her tiny waist and quickly pulled them under the soothing mist of the shower, completely immersing them both under the warm waterfall.

Once Brennan recovered from the shock of Booth's sudden action, she laughed heartily finally letter herself go for the time being. She was tired of sadness, worry and stress and for just a few moments she decided to only focus on the relief and happiness she now felt in every cell of her body in knowing that Booth had made it out alive, and in knowing she was unabashedly in love with him. She only hoped that he loved her on somewhere near the same level and that he wasn't just getting caught up in the moment.

Booth pulled her tightly against his body, their muscles now defined by the slippery wetness of the remnants of the shampoo still in his hair, mixed with the spray of the shower. His hand moving down to cup her bottom, further pressing their hips together. He wanted her like he had never wanted anyone.

Brennan automatically lifted one of her legs, cautiously balancing on one foot, while she wrapped the other leg around Booth's upper thigh, hooking her calf around him just under the curve of his own behind – pulling him closer towards her in the same uninhibited way. Together they continued the exuberant kissing and they weren't even fondling each other in any other way. There was something so satisfying for them to simply taste each other's deep kisses and hold onto each other with as much unbelievable ferocity that was comparable **only **to the hug they shared after Booth climbed into that helicopter when she rescued him from the ship!

Booth suddenly felt a stinging all over his chest, causing him to snap out of the haze of sheer ecstasy that he fell into whenever he was kissing her. "Owww, dam*!" he suddenly cursed.

"Oh my gosh Booth! We completely forgot about your dressings! How could I have been so careless?!" she hollered, taking on all of the blame herself. She she brought her leg down and turned Booth's body so he was just out reach from the penetrating wetness of the shower spray. She began to eye his torso up and down inspecting the damage, stopping only momentarily to take in his now fully awakened – lower half ;).

"Bones, this is NOT your fault so stop saying that. I am the one who carelessly pulled you in, before even thinking of the repercussions." Booth assured her. "So please, it's nothing. All we need to do is, and it pained him to say it because he knew it meant the end of this amazing physical manifestation of their true feelings, dry off and redo the dressings. It was almost time to do that anyway." he added.

So Brennan just nodded in agreement and reached up and removed the part of the shower head that was attached to an extended, coiled silver hose, and helped to rinse away any remaining evidence of soap and shampoo until they were both almost squeaky clean.

She hoped that would help him begin to go longer and longer without being forced to think about what he went through, now that at least the smells that were torturing him, were gone.

She reached for a towel which she used to gently pat his otherwise fit body dry using a touch that was so tender it could almost be compared to how a new Mother cares for her newborn baby. Lovingly making sure he was first and foremost, feeling safe and cared for. She patted the bulging muscles in his chest, the iron firmness of his biceps, the narrowing tautness of his waist and 6-pack ab muscles – reaching around to dry off the soft skin of his backside.

Then moving the towel up and down his long – legs, to dry them off completely leaving her with only one portion of his body that she had yet to finish. The minute she began to dry the 'rest' of him off, he responded to her touch instantly. But before she could do anything that might- start something up again so to speak - he reached out, taking the towel gently out of her hands. He knew that when he finally allowed himself to fully let go, he wanted it to be special and only after he had regained his physical stamina.

Booth then took the towel from Brennan to return the favor. He took even more time as he lightly rubbed the terry cloth towel along the hollows above her collarbones, over her delicate, defined shoulders and arms, moving it in a seemingly fluid motion across the toned flatness of her stomach, torturing her a little with the lingering attention he paid to her most private of parts – causing her to lose touch with reality as he lovingly worked her to a shivering release that she had never had happen so quickly.

She felt her own knees go weak from his talented ministrations. He then dropped the towel quickly moving his arm to circle her waist again, supporting her as she recovered and he felt pleased with himself for being able to satisfy her in any way to show her how important her happiness was to him.

They stayed there like that for what seemed like forever until they sluggishly, almost drunk from the passionate feelings they had just shared. Brennan then began to peel off all of his now ruined bandages, applying antibiotic creams and ointments and sealing them all back up in fresh and dry gauze, taping in just the way she had been instructed by the hospital staff.

Then they helped to redress each other in complete and peaceful silence, neither one wanting to break the spell that seemed to have taken them both by surprise. And headed into the living room to relax, continue with their emotional healing and finally, eat! :)

_**I might end here so I can start my Sequel where they go after the mystery person that Booth still feels had helped Heather Taffett in his kidnapping and possibly all of the others as well. But let me know what you all think and want!**_


	29. NOTE Re: Adding A Chapter

**Sorry if you were hoping this update was more of the story – it's just a quick note to all of you re: Ch 28 being the end or me going on to what will now (thanks to this Author's note) be Ch 30, a perfect place to end!**

First and foremost I want to sincerely thank all of you whom have not only been reading my story, but whom have taken the time to review and in such a positive way! So based on the overall consensus I am going to add ONE more chapter and then move on to a sequel. I remembered a couple of things I want to wrap up on this one anyway - and the only reason I don't just continue this story instead of starting a **new** story for the sequel, is that I want a different title to reflect the new scenes, and because I personally find stories with 50 plus chapters to be a little daunting when I am **reading** a fan fic.

**So, I will post a new final chapter within a day or so. **

**Stay Tuned!**

**BnBFanatic**


	30. I Love You 'Finale'

ALL - here is one more chapter - the last one until the still unamed Sequel.

**Holding Onto The Hero**

_Continues . . ._

**_{Scene Thirty_}**

_**Booth's Living Room . . .**_

Hours had passed as Booth and Brennan ended up falling asleep while laying side by side on the couch, the DVD they had been watching had long since ended and after automatically defaulting back to the main DVD menu, it then played the same short movie theme music score over and over like a broken record.

It was about 12:30 am when Booth to fall deep into another horrifying nightmare . . .

***_Booth was running. Dashing around corner after corner of what appeared to be some kind of maze. Each hallway darker than the next, he wondered how many more turns before it became black as night in this convoluted place. He also felt groggy and disoriented, almost as if he were drugged, everything he looked at swayed back and forth – unless it was he __**himself**__ who was swaying, he wasn't sure. He felt rushed and anxious as though someone were following, or most likely __**chasing **__him, turning to look back over his shoulder, he confirmed that suspicion when he spotted the silhouette of a person but he had no way of knowing who it was. Who was chasing him and why? _

_As he neared the end of the hallway after having fallen down a couple of times, struggling to regain solid footing. Suddenly noticing that he was getting slower with his pace, he also began feeling weaker and his peripheral vision began to fade in and out – he knew he __**had **__to prevent falling again at all costs since he would most surely be unable to get back up if he did. __Looking over his shoulder yet again to see if the chaser was gaining on him, he could swear that the silhouette was now that of a clown! Why, he thought, would I be chased by a clown of all things?! He felt more nervous now but more from not knowing why anyone was chasing him. But when he turned to look behind him once more, he was unable to decipher __**any**__ silhouette – clown or otherwise – only darkness that was ten times worse, darkness that eclipsed any light from getting through, a darkness that appeared to be spreading into a complete and ominous blackout!_

_He quickly jumps through the door closing it firmly behind him – turning around his short lived relief turns to disappointment as he realizes that instead of finding freedom, he has just entered an room – no larger than 8 x 8 and only slightly less dark than the hallway was. Walking closer to one of the walls he realizes that ever ywall was made of glass and through that glass his heart sank into his stomach at what he saw beyond the see through structure - it was nothing but WATER._

_It was the darkest blue water he had ever seen. The room he entered, was completely immersed in water at __every__ turn. He turned back around to go out the same door he had just come in through, knowing he would surely be in trouble in the dead end room if the person chasing him were to enter. But the door was no longer there, having been replaced by more water – now covered only by- more glass. __He was definitely trapped, he reached for his gun only to find it had been replaced by a _**__****squirt gun**_ of all things! ~ __**Great, **__he thought, __**more water! ~**_

_He had hoped to shoot the glass and try to swim for freedom – even though still unsure if he would rise to a surface, or just be greeted by more of the dark and frigid liquid. What was even worse is that he could still feel the presence of the very person whom had been chasing him. He could still sense the evil shadow but could not actually make out any features or even tell if it was a male or a female form! __Booth felt himself sweating with the stress of not knowing his own fate and not being able to get himself out of this like he usually managed to do. His eyes darted frantically side to side, looking up and down trying to find ANYthing that could take him to freedom. When he suddenly realized a change in the color of the water outside, it was now slowly being overtaken by a red hue making it look like water mixing slowly with - blood._

_But before he could comprehend this newest discovery, he heard the unmistakable sound of glass cracking, he looked down and suddenly the floor that used to be solid, was also now made of glass – and it was slowly breaking – crack by tiny crack. Then, j__ust when he was about to fall through, knowing he would be cut by the shards of razor sharp glass as he did so and forcing him to drop into the eerie and vacant depths below, still not knowing if there would even be any air to be found up above._ ***

But then, Booth's mind must have forced itself back to reality, waking him abruptly before the worst happened and he drowned. But in the shock of waking up from such a deep, deep sleep, while still feeling like he was falling, his body jerked so dramatically that he unknowingly pushed his sleeping partner off the couch where she laid sleeping in front of him, spooned to his manly form. She fell forward and landed with a thud on the carpet below!

"Wha-?!" Brennan muttered as she herself was brutally awakened from her own REM cycle. "Ow, Booth what the h3ll?!" she added once she shook herself awake enough realize what had just happened. But then before she could yell at him for knocking her off the couch, she quickly took in Booth's appearance - and it scared her. His face was covered in a moderate amount of sweat, his eyes as wide open as she thought she had ever seen them, yet he wasn't looking at her, or at anything it seemed, in fact his eyes appeared to be moving as though he were looking sporadically in each and every direction, yet not focusing on anything. She could swear that he looked as though he had nearly been frightened to death by something. His breathing was coming in short, incomplete breaths which if he continued doing, hyperventilation would most definitely occur.

That was all it took to make her jump up from her impromptu spot on the floor - she was now fully awake, almost hyper awake. "Booth it's okay, look at me. You must have had another nightmare."

"Booth?" she called out to him again, reaching out to put one hand on his arm and the other on his cheek, calmly stroking his face in her effort to calm his breathing and his mind. "Booth talk to me, are you okay? You are awake, aren't you?" she asked, realizing that people did sometimes open their eyes still in a dream state, sleepwalkers for example.

"Yeah, I'm . . ." Booth started to respond to her relief. "Uh, I just need . . . just . . . give me a minute." he asked her. She stared at him with concern and glad that she had not left earlier to go home to her own place. She had a feeling his nightmares would be returning and unfortunately getting worse before they got better. After all, she knew from experience.

He then sat up and took in a much needed deep breath which forced Brennan to become aware of her own need to breath, not realizing she had been holding in her own breath while concentrating so hard on his. She too then inhaled deeply, filling her own lungs with calming and regenerating oxygen. Then pausing for a minute she tried to think of what else she could do to help him, and since she didn't have the natural ability that Booth had, to just know the right things to say and exactly what to do to help people she sometimes would ask herself - what would he do? Then she remembered he had helped **_her_** after her own nightmares - so taking that memory she left his side for just a couple of minutes, going into the kitchen to grab a wet dish towel and glass of cold water.

"Booth, here take some sips of water it will help you to wake up more fully and I recall my throat always feeling very dry after I had some of my worst nightmares. Then again, you stayed with me back then so you should remember that. He had known she would have nightmares after her Gravedigger experience but only because of his own Post Traumatic Stress induced nightmares from his POW days – those however, had tortured Booth for **months **after he was finally rescued.

Brennan sat next to Booth on the couch and took the damp towel and began to wipe his face gently. Brushing away the moisture that had formed on his face leaving him feeling much more refreshed.

"Do you want to talk about it Booth?" and just before he started to open his mouth to shoot her request down, she jumped right in with; "Listen Booth, you used to encourage, no you used to _**force**_ me to tell you what mine were about." She smiled, "You said it was _**healthy**_ to do that and, though I didn't believe you, I **did **open up about them. So now it's _your_ turn so, let's hear it." she commanded.

He couldn't help but smile at her, for someone so against psychology, she did believe him when he told her that she needed to talk about it, and she _did_ open up. "Okay, okay I know you're right. I can't tell _you_ to do hat and then _not_ practice what I preach now can I?"

"Uh, I don't know what that means." she replied, referring to his cliché'.

"Hahaha Bones, you are **too** cute, have I ever told you that?" he asked her, laughing heartily at her naiveté when it came to cliche's! Brennan just smiled, blushing slightly at the compliment but happy to hear him laughing.

So Booth proceeded to tell her what his dream had been about. It's funny, as he was telling her about it, it seemed the feeling of doom he had woken up with, slowly started to dissipate. It almost seemed rather silly he thought – I mean Clowns he knew he didn't like so he wasn't shocked to have one in his nightmare. But water, water he had never been afraid of – that is until now. He hoped that in time he would be able to look at large bodies of water without getting that sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Booth, it's natural to dream about things that are in the forefront of our minds. As these memories are replaced by the next and then the next, and happy occasions and work related tasks start to occur again – these other thoughts and worries will go away. It's a scientific inevitability." she said, still holding tightly to his hand – rubbing his knuckles gently with her fingers.

"Heh heh – Bones what would I do without you?!" Booth started to chuckle at the innocent and caring way she had about her, that still somehow managed to be logical and scientific at the same time!

"Thanks Bones, I feel much better and I appreciate you being here for me. I have woken up alone after nightmares that would make this one look like a blissful dream in comparison."

Brennan turned her body so she was facing him even more and looking him right in his dreamy brown eyes, "You're welcome Booth. I also want you to know that I did not do this, stay here with you and be here for you, only because you have done it for me many times over. I want you to know that I do this because there is honestly, no where else I would rather be, and no one I would rather be with, than right here, right now, with you." she said as she then leaned forward planting a long, very long, heartfelt and passionate kiss on his lips.

Booth was taken aback slightly by her brazen move but quickly recovered. "Let's go to bed." Booth blurted out.

Then seeing the look of surprise on her face, he realized how bad that sounded and to what it might imply - he quickly added, "I mean to uh, to **sleep**! I swear - I didn't mean for that to come out that way – so um, rude." he turned a light shade of red though he didn't know why. _I mean after all_ ~ he thought ~ _we have been making out off and on all night – why am I suddenly feeling all, well – like a shy hormonal teenager_?!~

"Booth, seriously, I knew what you meant so you needn't be so embarrassed, really." she giggled. "If it makes you feel any less apprehensive then I can sleep very well on this couch." she suggested.

"Ohh-hoho NO. You are** not **sleeping on the couch Bones! My bed is King size, plennnty of room for both of us. Really, I insist! This couch kills my back or I would stay on it myself and leave you the bed. But I have to admit, I kind of liked the way it felt spooning together on the couch like we did. I like the feeling of having you in my arms as we fall asleep together."

"Okay, you win" Brennan conceded. "I have a confession to make, I agree with you. I have to admit that it just felt kind of, right. Falling asleep with your arms surrounding me, felt amazing - and I will probably sleep better than I have in months!"

"Well I know I will Booth said as he raised one of his expressive eyebrows and moved in to circle his arms around her and pull her into his body, pressing his lips against hers in a lip lock that would make a Porn star blush!

He then slipped his hands under her knees and before she could even stop him – he hoisted her up in his arms and carried her towards his bedroom.

"Booth – I thought we talked about you over exerting yourself?! I swear you are just like a child with Attention Deficit Disorder!" she lectured him, "You are probably pulling on your stitches, you going to infect those burns again – you -" Booth stopped briefly and leaning down, he again locked his lips onto hers - basically just to shut her up for a moment, long and sensuous enough to distract her and completely blow her train of thought.

By the time he released her mouth from his own, she was utterly speechless. He proceeded on his intended path and arriving in his room, he gently placed her on his bed – climbing on top of her but not kissing her again. He had himself hoisted up and supported by his arms. One hand placed next to each side of her head – where he just found himself staring. Mesmerized by her beauty that was highlighted just right in the splay of moonlight that shimmered through the open blinds on the window.

"Booth what are you doing?" she smiled looking up at him with a mischievous grin.

"Nothing. I'm just admiring the view that's all. Ya know Bones? I never got a chance to tell you this but, after you picked me up on the Helicopter, and then again in the hospital, when I got to see you in the evening gown you had planned to wear to your awards banquet. You looked _**absolutely**_ breathtaking in that dress – and -

He then laid down next to her so they were both now laying side by side – but laying across the middle of the bed – not in the usual position where their heads would have rested on pillows. Booth propped his head up with one hand, his elbow bent and resting next to Brennan's head, where she remained quiet – letting him continue.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry that you didn't get to . . . well, you didn't get to go accept your award, did you?"

"well, no Booth - of _**course **_I didn't!" she said looking perplexed - "You seriously think I would still go to that – knowing your life was limited to a matter of hours?!" she reached up and laid her hand on the side of his face, where he reached up and laid his on top of hers.

"Booth, I would _never_ put something so, so frivolous and unimportant in the grand scheme of things, ahead of someone that I care about, someone that I . . . love. I was facing the very likely possibility that you could be taken away from me again – but for real this time – and _**forever.**_ No fake funeral and no having you later come back and tell me it was all some covert undercover operation."

"And to be honest," she continued, "that was when I realized that I wasn't as strong as I always say that I am, and I knew that if I lost you forever, I just . . . didn't know how I would ever go on." her voice started to falter and crack as though at any second she might lose it and completely break down in tears.

Booth changed position, wrapping his arms around her and swinging both of them so that he was laying flat on his back, she in a prone position on top of him. "Bones, you _**are**_ strong, you are the strongest woman I know. Even though you_ think_ you wouldn't make it through something like that, I know that you _would_. I _will_ add however, that I am happy that you won't _have_ to of course - because that would mean that the outcome would have been different and definitely _not_ in my favor." he said trying to make her laugh since he hated seeing her cry.

"Bones, you said- someone that you _love_. Did you mean that? Do you really _**love **_me?"

"Yes Booth, I do! I love you! I never realized that my feelings had been growing for you so that much it until I received that call from the Gravedigger and I realized it more and more the closer it got to the 24 hour time limit. I knew it for certain when I hugged you in the helicopter – I felt it with every cell in my being!"

"I love you too Bones, I pretty much always have, well okay it was probably more like 6 mos after we met, when I slowly started to fall for you more and more. I also felt something special in that helicopter." he moved his hand up towards he face placing the first two fingers of his hand just underneath her chin. Holding her face in position, eye to eye with his own so that he could make sure she could see in his eyes - how honest his feelings for her were.

"Holding onto you at that moment, was hands down - my favorite memory in my entire life thus far and I never want to lose this feeling, I never want to lose, **you**!" he said and with that he pulled her down towards him, their bodies pressed firmly together as they topped every kiss they had had thus far – most likely powered by the fact that they had just admitted their love for each other which made this bear hugging, mind melting kiss even more heartfelt and wonderful, than any previous display of affection they had shared!

_**The End**_

_**For real this time :-) Sequel coming **_


End file.
